the forest, the love and the lies
by Meiko Uesugi Shindou
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia, dos desconocidos, que pronto, dejarían de serlo...conocidos? amigos? prometidos?...Hisana ha muerto ¿Qué relación tiene eso con Rukia?una historia de amor, pasión y engaños...capitulo 10! "Yo Kurosaki Ichigo,prometo a ti Kuchiki Rukia, respetarte,amarte, cuidarte y protegerte siempre por el resto de mi vida. Despues de la fiesta llegaron a su nueva mansión... LEMON"
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo y Rukia, dos desconocidos, que pronto, dejarian de serlo... conocidos? amigos? prometidos? una historia de drama, amor , pasión, mentiras y engaños ...entren :D

Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite kubo

Hay varias cosas que se mantienen de la serie pero otras no, mezclé un poco el antiguo gotei 13 con el reciente pero es lo de menos xdd aquiii vamos

**CAPITULO 1**

Era una tarde soleada, perfecta para dar un paseo por el bosque cercano a la mansión en la que vivía, así que decidió salir, desde la muerte de su hermana Hisana, producto de una batalla contra los hollows, Byakuya quien se había quedado viudo de esta, ordenó a Rukia que abandonara inmediatamente el escuadrón 13, del cual formaba parte, por miedo a perder al único familiar que le quedaba y por su seguridad.

En un principio Rukia, no quería aceptar , pero luego se dio cuenta que para la circunstancia en donde estaba, su palabra no tendría mayor validez. Por esa razón en esos momentos sólo le quedaba salir para poder disfrutar la tarde.

El bosque por el que caminaba era hermoso, los arboles se mecían al ritmo del viento y las flores de cerezo que allí habían, hacían un perfecto juego con su kimono, sin duda su vida había cambiado mucho, sus responsabilidades eran mayores, se ocupaba de los aspectos de la familia Kuchiki, aprendía algunas labores de hogar, o simplemente la hacían estudiar diversas asignaturas y cosas bastante aburridas. Había pasado un año, y aun no se acostumbraba del todo a su nueva vida...

Mientras pensaba en todos los cambios que había tenido sin darse cuenta había avanzado mucho en su camino, se encontraba muy alejada de la mansión y la tarde ya estaba bastante avanzada, no tardaría en oscurecerse por completo y quedar atrapada en las penumbras del bosque, si bien de día el lugar era como un paraíso, de noche era la total antítesis.

- Nii-sama me matará si no llego para cenar-dijo mientras comenzaba a correr - en realidad me matará por no estar en casa cuando el llegue.- se corrigió ella misma.

Y así la morena continuó corriendo, aun no estaba del todo oscuro pero cada vez la nitidez era menor...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Maldición!- dijo un joven de cabello anaranjado mientras corría por el mismo bosque en que se encontraba Rukia, pero en distinto sentido del que ella venía- el viejo me golpeará por no llegar a tiempo para la cena, todo por culpa de Ikkaku que me desafía en sus batallas de kendo...

Lo que ambos no sabían era que el destino se encargaría de cruzar sus vidas, tal vez antes de lo que esperaban...

Se escuchó un gran estruendo y luego una caída, Rukia no fue consciente de haber chocado con aquel joven hasta que se encontró justo debajo de él sintiendo todo su peso, y él tampoco, ya que, iba muy concentrado en llegar cuanto antes a su casa.

Por un momento se quedó mirando fijamente a Rukia, sintió que se perdía en sus orbes violetas, las facciones de su rostro eran muy finas y su piel tan blanca como la nieve, que contrastaba con el oscuro pasto que rodeaba su figura, pensó que lo había hipnotizado, y ella no estaba en una situación muy distinta de él, ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo en moverse, también, se había quedado inmóvil observando los ojos ámbar, se quedó así unos segundos, pérdida en esa sensación, hasta que Ichigo por fin logró reaccionar, hacerse un lado y ponerse de pie.- Yo, yo , lo siento no la vi y...

- Si se, ya me di cuenta, no se preocupe- interrumpió la pelinegra.

- ¿Por cierto qué rayos hace a estas horas sola en el bosque?- dijo estirando la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Pero qué forma de preguntarme es esa!, normalmente un caballero se dignaría a preocuparse por mi salud, si es que estoy herida o algo así!- reclamó ella mientras aceptaba su mano para levantarse.

- Entonces le ruego me disculpe señorita- respondió el en tono irónico.

- Dios mío, pero que hombre tan insoportable, bien solo para que vea que no soy igual que usted, le responderé a su pregunta, iba camino a mi casa, había salido a dar un paseo y se me hizo tarde... eso es todo.- dijo Rukia- y usted?, si se puede saber claro, porqué corría de esa manera?

- Iba camino a casa también, mi padre se enfurece cuando no llegó a tiempo para la cena... por cierto mi nombre es Ichigo, Ichigo kurosaki miembro de la escuadra 11.

- Ya veo... mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki.- en efecto, sólo Rukia Kuchiki, extrañaba esos tiempos en que podía agregarle a esa respuesta "miembro de la escuadra 13" .

- De verdad?- dijo el sin poder ocultar su asombro- así que es la hermana de el antipático Byakuya, ahora que lo pienso nunca la había visto, solo he escuchado un poco de usted nada más.

- Nuevamente joven Kurosaki le pido un poco de educación, al llamar a mi nii-sama de esa manera, pero creo que eso sería pedirle mucho a usted, cosa extraña, ya que, su padre, a quién conozco, es bastante caballero, a diferencia de usted!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, esta vez admito que fui un poco irrespetuoso, para enmendar mi error, le ofrezco llevarla hasta su casa, qué le parece la idea?- pregunto el pelinaranjo.

- Gracias, pero la verdad se me hace tarde, y mi deber es cuidar el linaje de mi familia, por lo mismo no me arriesgaré a que me vean con alguien a estas horas , ni mucho menos un bruto como usted, así que, buenas noches, joven Kurosaki.- replicó.

Una vez dicho esto, Rukia comenzó a caminar con paso apresurado, a los minutos Ichigo la perdió de vista entre los árboles y la oscuridad que cada vez se hacía notar más. Todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de poder haberla contradecido, haber negado las cosas que ella dijo de él, o simplemente haberse despedido.

Pero sin duda el pelinaranjo había sentido algo extraño cuando estaba en el suelo, mirándola, pero aún era pronto como para saber o cuestionarse sobre eso, sin más que hacer, suspiró de cansancio, mientras retomaba el rumbo hacia su casa... preparándose para la golpiza que su padre le daría...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los faroles de la mansión ya estaban encendidos, y Rukia iba llegando a esta , la oscuridad ya había caído completamente y ahora solo podía pensar en una forma de disculparse con su hermano, y para tener tiempo decidió entrar por la puerta de los empleados.

- Hanataro, ya llegó nii-sama?- preguntó Rukia una vez que había entrado a la mansión.

- Señorita Rukia!, usted no debería estar aquí! - exclamo nervioso el joven, Hanataro siempre era testigo y en cierta parte cómplice de Rukia cuando esta llegaba tarde a la mansión, ya sea, por salir a caminar, conversar con Renji o en último caso cuando salía con su zanpakutou para entrenar de vez en cuando.

- Lo sé, lo sé! pero se me hizo tarde y me vi en la obligación de entrar por acá, de todas formas no es tan malo, puedo decir que vine a ordenar preparar algo de comer, después de todo es la cocina - dijo la pelinegra un poco mas tranquila.

- Bueno...-dijo hanataro no muy convencido- de todas forma apresúrese, por lo que escuché recién su hermano ya preguntó por usted.

- Bien, me voy, gracias hanataro, nos vemos- se despidió al tiempo que salía rápidamente hacia el pasillo de la mansión.

La mansión de la familia Kuchiki sin duda era un lugar majestuoso, tenía muchas habitaciones, sus paredes tenían delicados diseños florales, la ornamentación, también era especial, en su mayor parte se constituía de objetos antiguos que pasaban de generación en generación, también poseía un jardín muy grande, el cual por las noches se alumbraba con faroles que hacían resaltar su belleza, como si eso no fuera suficiente al centro contaba con un hermoso arroyo que formaba una suave cascada de agua, en resumen sin duda la mansión de la familia Kuchiki era un hogar verdaderamente envidiable.

Así , Rukia caminaba y caminaba por los pasillos hasta que sintió, esa voz, la voz de su hermano, justo detrás de ella...

- Rukia .

- Bu-buenas noches nii-sama - contestó Rukia bastante nerviosa.

- Donde habías estado?- preguntó secamente el pelinegro

- Yo, yo salí a dar un paseo por el bosque y se me hizo tarde- se excusó ella.

- Te hiciste daño?

-¿Qué?- preguntó la pelinegra.

- mira como está tu kimono- dijo indicándole una gran mancha que éste tenía en el costado derecho.

- aah, eso, no pasó nada, sólo tuve una pequeña caída mientras regresaba, ya que, había comenzado a correr para volver pronto, eso fue todo.

- Ten más cuidado para la próxima vez que salgas, a menos claro, que ahora quieras que se te prive la salida de la mansión al igual que se hizo con otras cosas hace casi un año ...- dijo el pelinegro molesto- ahora ve a cenar, hasta mañana- finalizó Byakuya, y dicho esto le dió la espalda y se retiró.

- Si, nii-sama- respondió la mujer de orbes violetas con un dejo de tristeza.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ICHIGO!- gritó su padre mientras golpeaba fuertemente a su hijo en el estomago- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A LLEGAR TAN TARDE!

-Papá! por favor deja a Ichi-nii - reclamó la menor de las hermanas, Yuzu, era una niña de aproximadamente 11 años de edad, su cabello era de color castaño claro y llevaba un kimono morado.

- Es cierto viejo, ya es suficiente, si lo sigues golpeando no podrá levantarse mañana - apoyó la hermana mayor, ella y Yuzu eran mellizas, Karin tenía el cabello más oscuro y llevaba un kimono azul.

La familia Kurosaki, era la excepción a las normas y protocolos para el tiempo en que vivían, ya que, para ser parte del circulo de familias nobles no se comportaban como una, al menos no dentro de su hogar, todo había cambiado desde la muerte de Masaki, la madre de Ichigo, desde ese momento Isshin decidió afianzar y hacer más cercana la relación con sus hijos, de esta forma perdió esa relación asimétrica con ellos.

Y en cierta parte su estrategia funcionó, su familia era bastante completa en el ámbito afectivo, se entendían y escuchaban, cosa muy distinta a lo que pasaba con la familia Kuchiki.

- Viejo... ya... es suficiente- decía entre jadeos el pelinaranjo- lo siento por llegar tarde, pero te prometo que tengo una muy buena explicación.

-Bien, te escucho- dijo su padre mientras se sentaba en el cojín.

- Es verdad, venia retrasado por culpa de Ikkaku que quiso retarme a una batalla de kendo, tomé el camino del bosque para llegar más rápido, pero al final fue al revés, ya que, sin querer choqué con una joven y...

-¡Qué! ¡quién era! ¡cómo era! ¿era linda?- interrumpió Isshin.

- eemm, era la hermana de Byakuya, Rukia Kuchiki.

- ¿De verdad?, pero que interesante, ahora que lo dices, yo conozco a la señorita Rukia.- comentó el pelinegro mientras hacía memoria.

- Si, lo sé, de hecho en un momento dijo que yo era un maleducado, todo lo contrario a ti...

- ¡Eres un idiota!, qué le dijiste para que te respondiera algo así!, o mejor dicho, qué hiciste!

- ¡No hice nada!, sólo insulté a su hermano nada más- dijo Ichigo cruzándose de brazos.

- Si que eres idiota, no sé cómo eres mi hijo, tendrás que disculparte con ella, es miembro de una de las familias nobles más importantes, no toleraré tu inmadurez, ni que arriesgues las relaciones entre las 5 familias reales, sólo por tu estupidez.

- Pero, si ya lo hice!, la ofrecí disculpas y la muy terca no me tomó en cuenta y se fue, incluso le ofrecí acompañarla a su casa...

- mmmm- decía el mayor de los Kurosaki mientras pensaba- entonces haz lo siguiente, la próxima vez que la vuelvas a ver, reitérale tus disculpas, creo que con eso será suficiente.

- Está bien- respondió el pelinaranjo a regañadientes.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes que Ichigo se disculpará con Rukia? o tal vez... ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que se volvieran a encontrar?

CONTINUARÁ...

Y buenooo he vuelto :DDD feliz feliz me matricularé mañana en la universidad T-T nunca pensé que lo lograría u.u jajajaja, volví con mi creación propia the forest the love and the lies, que significa, el bosque el amor y las mentiras...

les gusto? si? no? se que me quedo algo corto, eso me pasó con los primeros 3 capitulos pero de ahi en adelante se vienen capitulos largos :DDD dejen sus reviews! u.u nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :DD cuidense muchoo


	2. Chapter 2

Bueeeno aqui les traigo el capitulo 2!

espero que les guste :DDD

Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo

**CAPITULO 2**

Era una mañana bastante tranquila, Rukia se despertó y comenzó un nuevo día en la mansión Kuchiki, se levantó y se puso un kimono azul que hacía resaltar sus ojos, luego tomó su cabello hacia arriba con una gran horquilla atrás, dejando así algunos mechones sueltos a los lados. Se veía realmente linda.

Luego se dispuso a salir a enfrentar sus responsabilidades, al salir de su habitación fue a desayunar. Mientras se dirigía al comedor por los pasillos, se encontró con Hanataro.

- Buenos días señorita Kuchiki!

- Buenos días Hanataro.- mil veces le había pedido que le dijera, sólo Rukia, pero nunca lo logró ni menos aún cuando comenzó a tomar atribuciones más formales dentro de la familia.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? ¿ su hermano la descubrió?

- De hecho si, se dio cuenta que había salido, pero no te preocupes, aparte de amenazas no llegó a nada más, estoy bien.

- Me alegra oírlo, bueno ahora debo seguir con mis labores, con su permiso.

- Adelante...hey! Hanataro, hay alguna cosa que se necesite comprar o que haga falta en la cocina? necesito una excusa para salir, tengo que hablar con Renji- dijo la pelinegra.

- Ahora que lo dice, si, faltan algunas cosas, la lista está hecha encima de la mesa en el comedor- respondió el joven mientras se alejaba.

-Gracias!- alcanzó a responder Rukia.

De esta forma la joven tomó desayuno rápidamente y se encaminó al centro del pueblo en busca de Renji, obviamente iba con bastante cuidado para poder pasar inadvertida si es que Byakuya anduviera por esos lados... caminó por un rato hizo las compras necesarias hasta que por fin logró encontrarlo sentado bajo un árbol

-Renji!- exclamó emocionada, y es que hace semanas que no veía a su amigo.

- Rukia! vaya,¿ Qué haces por aquí?

- Venia a hablar contigo! ¿Qué otra cosa?, si sabes que casi no puedo salir de la mansión...

-Oh, es cierto, y dime cómo has estado? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- La verdad ayer nii-sama me amenazó ayer con dejarme por poco encerrada en la mansión de ahora en adelante...

- Ya veo, y qué fue lo que hiciste para que dijera algo así?

- Ayer quise dar un paseo por el bosque eso fue todo, es agobiante la vida dentro de la mansión, no es lo mío, siento que nunca podré acostumbrarme, y de no ser por el estúpido hijo del capitan Isshin, habría llegado a tiempo y...

- Espera, ¿Te refieres Ichigo? ¿Ichigo Kurosaki?

- ¡Si!, lo conoces?

- Si, he hablado un par de veces con él, parece un buen tipo.

- Al menos esa no fue la impresión que me dio a mí, de partida chocó conmigo y caímos al suelo- Rukia de pronto casi como un flash recordó esos momentos en que se había quedado mirando esas orbes ámbar, como la miel, sin mover un sólo músculo...- bueno, después no contento con eso, fue muy grosero y hasta insultó a Nii-sama! , luego me pidió disculpas y ofreció llevarme a casa, pero obviamente me negué!, no quise comentarle nada de esto a nii-sama para no causarle más molestias, por eso fue que se molestó de esa manera... en fin todo por culpa del bruto y mal educado de Ichigo Kurosaki!

- No creo que sea correcto hablar mal de otras personas cuando no están presentes, señorita Kuchiki- habló una voz a espaldas de Rukia.

¿Era él?, Dios que no sea él por favor, pensaba la pelinegra, y así lentamente comenzó a darse la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba... Dios no la ayudó en ese momento... era él...

- No lo cree así?- volvió a preguntar el pelinaranjo, con un tono bastante irónico, ya que, prácticamente había descubierto a Rukia.

Rukia no sabía qué hacer o decir, sin duda Ichigo estaba en todo su derecho de estar molesto, hasta podría ir y hablar con Byakuya y entonces... oh! era mejor ni pensar en eso, lo importante ahora era tratar de solucionar el gran error que había cometido...

- Yo... si, tiene razón me disculpo por la forma en qué le hablé, no debí haber dicho eso...- dijo Rukia bajando la vista.

- Disculpa aceptada, Hola Renji, no te había visto- saludó el joven

- Hola Ichigo, bueno me retiro, debo volver al escuadrón, así es la triste vida de un teniente- dijo bromeando el pelirrojo.

-No lo dudo.

- Bien, nos vemos Rukia, por cierto, puedes conversar tranquilamente, el capitán estará en el cuartel, o al menos de eso me encargaré, nos vemos!- dijo un tanto nervioso el pelirrojo alejándose a paso apresurado.

- Adiós Renji!- se despidió Ichigo

- Espera!- le dijo Rukia, pero él ya se había alejado, ¿ Por qué se comportaba así? y precisamente por qué la dejaba a solas con Kurosaki!, el no es así, algo debió haber pasado, y sin duda a la próxima oportunidad que tuviera lo averiguaría...

- Bien... creo que yo también le debo una disculpa, más bien, reiterarle mis disculpas, ya que, ese día ni siquiera me dejó explicarle o poder llevarla a su casa, a todo esto no tuvo problemas por la hora?

- Si, si tuve problemas pero... nada importante.-quiso evadir ella.

Estaba mintiendo... él lo sabía, pudo ver un poco de angustia en sus ojos, cuando lo miró al responderle...- Segura?, no me pregunté por qué, pero no siento que eso sea verdad...

-En qué se basa para decirme eso?-enfrentó ella.

"En la angustia que veo en sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos", tal vez eso hubiera respondido si la ocasión se hubiera dado, pero como no fue así, y si a eso se le suma el impresionante orgullo que tenía supo rápidamente encontrar una excusa- Bueno... conociendo a Byakuya, digo, el capitán Kuchiki, debe ser difícil convivir con alguien como él, sobre todo para usted, su única familia...

- Si...-su expresión cambió y sintió que podía confiar en él, o tal vez era el ambiente en el que estaban sumidos- la verdad, desde la muerte de mi hermana, nii-sama se ha vuelto más estricto, y frío...- comentó mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pueblo.- Por lo mismo... fue que al volver me regañó y amenazó con, prohibirme la salida de la mansión...

- Eso no es justo para nada, vaya si que es difícil la vida dentro de una familia noble...

- Lo dice como si no lo fuera... si no mal recuerdo, usted también forma parte de las 5 familias reales...- dijo ella.

- Si, pero mi caso es diferente... desde la muerte de mi mamá, mi padre cambió la relación que tenía con nosotros, se hizo mucho más cercana, hacia el exterior nos comportamos como una familia real, pero dentro del hogar, es todo lo contrario- contó él mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa al recordar a su padre molestándolo, y sus hermanas regañándolo- Así que, admiro su paciencia y valor al aguantar tantas presiones.

Rukia por un momento sintió curiosidad y deseos por saber qué se sentiría formar parte de una familia de verdad... lo más cercano que tenía a eso era Renji, quién siempre fue como su hermano, pero aún así sabía que eso no era lo que anhelaba.

- No sabía que la familia Kurosaki, tuviera una doble cara- dijo ella con gracia- y gracias por su último comentario.-agregó sonriéndole.

- Bien, creo que ha sido suficiente descanso, debo volver a mis obligaciones en el cuartel- dijo cruzando sus brazos atrás del cuello.

- Bien, a pesar de causar una pésima primera impresión, debo decir que la segunda es bastante agradable.-dijo mirándolo.

-Lo mismo digo...- dijo el al bajar la vista y devolverle el gesto.

-Mi nii-sama! - exclamó asustada Rukia, al tiempo que se escondía detrás de Ichigo refugiándose en su espalda. Y no era para menos, Byakuya iba caminando por el pueblo a unos metros de ellos.

-¿Qué?¿Dónde?

- Está ahí, por el lado izquierdo!

-Oh, ya lo vi, emm, que sugiere que hagamos?, no creo que pueda quedarse mucho tiempo detrás mío- dijo Ichigo mientras miraba disimuladamente a Rukia.

A pesar del miedo, la pelinegra no pudo evitar fijarse en la contextura física que él tenía, sus hombros eran anchos, y al aferrarse a su espalda, notó cuan marcado y trabajado estaba su cuerpo, si en esa posición se sentía protegida, no quería ni imaginar, qué se sentiría estar entre sus brazos...

- Señorita Rukia?

- Ah? ahora solo necesito llegar rápido a la mansión, nada más.- dijo saliendo de su trance.

- No sé porqué pero siento que ya se le está haciendo una mala costumbre el llegar siempre corriendo a su casa- bromeó él

- Cierto...

- Necesita que la lleve?, dudo que con ese kimono pueda llegar rápido a su casa...

- Pero, no debe volver al escuadrón?

- No importa... podrán sobrevivir unos minutos sin mí.

- En ese caso, me sería de mucha ayuda que me llevara, gracias.

- Bien, de todas formas , ya no se ve a su hermano por aquí, es mejor que nos apresuremos, suba a mi espalda- dijo él agachándose levemente para que ella se apoyara.

Rukia titubeó un poco, pero luego al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba y en el riesgo de que su hermano la descubriera, avanzó y se abrazó a la espalda de Ichigo - Si me llega a soltar le irá muy mal- dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba.

- No se preocupe, es bastante liviana como para soltarla.

- Y... ¿ Eso es un cumplido?

- Lo dejo a su criterio.- dijo él mientras esbozaba una sonrisa la cual Rukia no podía ver, ya que, se encontraba en su espalda.

De esa forma con el shunpo de Ichigo, lograron llegar rápidamente a la mansión, Rukia no usaba sus poderes de Shinigami, ni el kidou, ni Shunpo, y su zanpakutou rara vez la desenvainaba, cuando sentía deseos de entrenar secretamente o hacer ese tipo de cosas... al estar dentro de una familia real, su único deber era prepararse para mantener el honor del apellido Kuchiki, y también no podía usarlos porque era parte de los cambios de su vida, su hermano se lo había prohibido, por lo mismo no podía arriesgarse a que la descubriera... sin duda su libertad era puesta en jaque cada vez que decidía hacer algo fuera los límites de la mansión.

-Gracias, joven Kurosaki, fue de gran ayuda, el que me trajera a casa...- dijo la pelinegra mientras bajaba de su espalda cuando llegaron a la puerta de la mansión.

- Tomando en cuenta que ambos somos de familias reales, creo que no es necesaria tanta formalidad, al menos no mientras estemos los 2, no cree?

- Puede ser... estoy de acuerdo, entonces, gracias Ichigo- dijo Rukia, por alguna razón le agradó llamarlo por su nombre, sintió como si hubiera más confianza entre ellos.

- De nada, Rukia- respondió él- Bien ahora sí creo que debo apresurarme para llegar al cuartel, nos vemos, y procura poder volver caminando a tu casa la próxima vez, no corriendo!

- Trataré de que así sea... adiós!- se despidió ella.

Ichigo hizo una última seña de despedida y rápidamente se marchó.

- Señorita Rukia, ¿Por qué se tardó tanto?¿Tuvo algún problema?- preguntó una voz conocida por ella.

- Tranquilo Hanataro, estoy bien, sólo me tardé porque estaba hablando con alguien...

- ¿Ese "alguien" era el joven Kurosaki verdad?

- Si, al principio tuve una pésima impresión de él, pero ahora que lo he conocido mejor, me parece bastante agradable.

-He escuchado buenos comentarios de él, parece una buena persona, aparte la ayudó a regresar pronto a la mansión. Para que ese favor no sea en vano, debe entrar ahora.

- Si, claro, por cierto aquí están todas las cosas que me pediste - dijo ella extendiéndole la bolsa con la comida.

- Muchas gracias, ahora haga lo que tenga hacer, dentro de poco estará listo el almuerzo, y su hermano llegará en cualquier momento.

- Bien, estaré en mi habitación por si necesitas cualquier cosa.- mientras se alejaba.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Ichigo! ¿DONDE ESTABAS?- preguntó su calvo amigo.

- Había salido a caminar aparte estaba en mi rato libre nada más.

- Si claro, y con quien estabas?

- Ikkaku, desde cuando andas con interrogatorios?, estaba con...- pero antes de decir que había estado con ella, se dijo que tal vez sería mejor guardar en secreto que se había visto con Rukia- con alguien.

-Mientras no nos cambies por una mujer, todo está bien, ahora a entrenar!- dijo mientras buscaba su espada de madera.

- No pasará amigo, no pasará- dijo no muy convencido Ichigo siguiéndolo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Señorita Rukia!- dijo Hanataro llamando a la joven desde el pasillo- su hermano desea hablar con usted antes de almorzar, dice que la espera en el salón.

-Voy enseguida- respondió ella mientras se arreglaba un poco el kimono.

Luego se dispuso a salir al pasillo, luego de algunos segundos dió con la puerta del salón, y abrió.

- ¿Querías verme, Nii-sama?- dijo la morena mientras esperaba en la entrada.

- Si, Rukia, pasa.

La aludida entró y se sentó en una mesa frente a su hermano, se sentía nerviosa, tenía un mal presentimiento, como si la noticia, o la razón que la hizo llegar ahí no fuera nada bueno...

- Te mandé a llamar, por qué es hora de conversar el futuro de la familia Kuchiki, este, está en tus manos rukia... recaerá sobre ti, todo lo que venga de ahora en adelante será tu responsabilidad mantener el apellido de la familia, y dejarlo en la buena posición en la que siempre ha estado... -tomó aire- y para poder realizar todo esto... he determinado que lo mejor es comprometerte lo más pronto posible, ya tienes 20 años, estas en una buena edad, y has tenido suficiente tiempo para acostumbrarte a la vida en casa. En unos días te llamaré para informarte quién será tu prometido, ya que, eso aún no lo he decidido. Eso es todo.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Así de simple me casará con el primer hombre que aparezca?, es lo más injusto que me ha hecho, lejos, esto es lo peor que pudo haber pasado" pensó la shinigami. Y así a pesar de tener una sinfín de cosas por expresar y decir, simplemente se limitó a responder - Si, nii-sama.

-Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

Nunca se había sentido tan mal, apenas podía reprimir las lágrimas, su destino y futuro estaba siendo manejado al antojo de su hermano, era muy angustiante... se levantó del cojín hizo una reverencia y salió sin decir nada más. Esa tarde se encerró en su habitación, no se presentó a almorzar con la excusa de que se sentía mal, y no estaba muy lejos de lo cierto, pues si bien físicamente no mostraba síntomas, por dentro estaba destrozada... si alguna vez pensó que perder la libertar significaba no poder salir de la mansión... hoy se había dado cuenta que existía una forma mucho peor de perder la libertad... la cual conocería pronto...

CONTINUARÁ...

AHHHHH CAPITULO 2! BUENO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS CON COMENTARIOS SUGERENCIAS ETC XD nos vemos en el próximo capitulo adioos


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god ya vamos en el capítulo 3! que hermosoo xdd bueno bueno aqui les dejo el capituloo

bleach no me pertenece es de Tite kubo

**CAPITULO 3**

4 días habían pasado... desde que su hermano le había dado la noticia sobre comprometerla... últimamente no lo veía ni en el desayuno, almuerzo o cena, según Hanataro, todo era por la causa de encontrar un hombre que fuera apto para ella, eso no tranquilizaba mucho a Rukia, quien se encontraba mirando la luna llena que iluminaba su habitación y era fiel testigo que, siendo la medianoche ella aún estaba despierta, y sin ninguna intención de dormir, al estar aún con su kimono puesto.

Sólo quería salir... escapar de la realidad aunque fuera unos minutos... y la mejor manera era sin duda... salir de ahí.

De este modo se puso de pie y cuidadosamente corrió la puerta para salir. Una vez que salió caminó por el pasillo sigilosamente hasta la cocina, lugar en donde abrió la puerta de la servidumbre que daba al patio, era una noche estrellada bellísima, y había una suave brisa fresca, Rukia tomó un farol y comenzó a caminar a la salida de la mansión, una vez ahí caminó hacia el único lugar que le daba paz...sí, se arriesgó a ir al bosque.

Cuando se adentró en el bosque se dio cuenta de un detalle... comenzaba a hacer frío y no había traído nada para abrigarse, pero aún así eran más fuertes sus ganas de salir un rato, así que no le dio mayor importancia y siguió su camino.

Se detuvo cuando a lo lejos vislumbró una pequeña luz al acercarse un poco se dio cuenta que la luz provenía de un farol... ¿Sería posible que a aquellas horas alguien también estuviera en el bosque?

"Sí, si era posible" se respondió, siguió avanzando sigilosamente usando a los árboles que allí habían como cómplices para escabullirse, pero había un problema... su farol, si quería espiar debía apagarlo, de modo que lo hizo, pudo más la curiosidad por conocer la identidad de esa otra persona, qué el hecho de quedarse sin luz alguna que la llevara de vuelta a su hogar.

De esta forma pudo acercarse sin ningún problema y al caminar cada vez a esa luz se sorprendió mucho... pues era un hombre el que estaba ahí, entrenando... y eso no era todo... tenía su cabello de un particular color... naranja... era Ichigo.

No quiso decir nada, no todavía, se limito a observarlo unos segundos desde las sombras, practicaba con su espada diferentes técnicas, de hecho llevaba bastante rato, y no llevaba la parte superior de su traje de shinigami puesta por la misma razón, debía llevar mucho rato entrenando... justo en ese momento se detuvo y por un momento Rukia creyó que la había descubierto... no fue así, sólo había finalizado su rutina y se encontraba sentado mientras se apoyaba en el árbol y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Su físico era sin duda deslumbrante, tenía un torso muy marcado, sus bíceps, en fin, todo su cuerpo se veía muy trabajado, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración que poco a poco fue normalizándose, en ese instante Rukia decidió avanzar hacia él.

- ¿No crees que los entrenamientos nocturnos dañarán tu salud si no descansas lo suficiente?

Ichigo se sobresaltó y se sorprendió a la vez, al ver que era nada más ni nada menos que Rukia la que estaba ahí de pie frente a él.

- ¿ Y tú no sabes que si sales de noche sólo con un kimono corres riesgo de enfermarte?- contraatacó.- Es una verdadera sorpresa encontrarte a la medianoche, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? o tal vez estas escapando de tu mansión de nuevo...

-¡No he escapado!- exclamó al tiempo que se sentaba al frente de él- de hecho, sólo salí a dar una vuelta...

- Pero como no le avisaste a tu hermano igual vendría siendo un escape...

-Yo... y tú qué?, si la relación con tu familia es tan buena como dices, ¿qué haces entrenando a la medianoche aquí, cuando podrías hacerlo en tu casa?

-Bien, no quiero pelear, los 2 tenemos nuestras razones para estar acá... en mi caso, bueno, estaba entrenando como ves- decía mientras se colocaba la parte superior de su traje- pronto me ascenderán de rango, mi padre dejará de ser capitán de la décima escuadra, y me corresponderá tomar su lugar...

-y entrenas como loco para poder hacerte más fuerte, porque en estos momentos desconfías de tus habilidades o simplemente tienes miedo, y aparte buscaste un lugar alejado para no preocupar a nadie y estar tranquilo, ¿O me equivoco?

- Yo creo que estas aquí ya que de seguro tienes problemas con tu hermano, o tal vez te aburriste nuevamente y querías jugar a escaparte un rato.- dijo el desviando el tema.

- ¿ No crees que es más fácil aceptar que lo que dije es cierto?

- lo mismo digo.

- Bien, nuevamente actuaré de forma madura y diré, si, es cierto lo que dijiste en cuanto a los problemas con mi nii-sama...

- Puede ser que tengas algo de razón respecto al "porqué" estoy aquí...¿ Qué pasó con tu hermano para que terminaras a la medianoche vagando por el bosque?

-Eso...-dijo bajando la vista- lo que pasa es que, hace unos días habló conmigo... y me dijo que por el bien de la familia, iba a comprometerme... desde ahí no me ha hablado y tampoco lo he visto por la mansión, debe estar ocupado buscando a alguien que pueda formar parte de la familia- dijo con amargura.

- Me imagino que para ti si que debe ser difícil, no tener la opción de escoger... a todo esto.. ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Veinte años, ¿Porqué?

- Ahh, no por nada, es que... por tu estatura creí que tenias menos edad...

- ¿Me estas llamando baja?- preguntó enojada

- No, no dije eso!, bueno en realidad si - dijo riendo levemente

- Mal educado,¿ Y tu cuántos años tienes?

- Veintitrés.

- Eres un viejo...

- Bueno, debes confiar en el criterio de tu hermano creo yo, eso es lo que haré con mi padre, creo que estoy en una posición parecida a la tuya, por lo poco que sé me van a comprometer con una amiga de infancia, se llama Orihime.

- De igual forma no siento que sea justo- dijo bostezando, luego cambió de lugar y esta vez se ubicó al lado de el apoyándose en el árbol igual- y el hecho de no poder hacer nada al respecto es muy frustrante.

-Confía, solo debes confiar, no creo que sea tan malo- recomendó.

De una u otra forma se sentía una tranquilidad muy grande en el bosque, se quedaron en silencio varios minutos... contemplando la noche, bueno, en realidad madrugada, de pronto Ichigo sintió un leve peso en su hombro y al voltearse se dio cuenta que Rukia se había quedado dormida, pero su corazón se encogió cuando se fijó en una silenciosa lagrima que adornaba tristemente su rostro... en ese momento nació una reacción instantánea de él, como si fuera una fuerza gravitatoria, la acercó a su pecho para finalmente estrecharla en sus brazos, estaba muy fría, debía haber aguantado todo ese rato en silencio hasta que su presión bajó y se durmió.

Ichigo luego de titubear unos minutos decidió llevarla de vuelta la mansión Kuchiki lo más pronto posible, de esta forma usó el shunpo y rápidamente llegó. Ahora venía el verdadero problema... ¿Cuál era la habitación de Rukia?, para poder entrar ya había tenido problemas, tuvo que buscar ventanas, y finalmente encontró la puerta de la servidumbre y sacó por deducción que esa había sido la ruta de escape de la morena, pero al llegar al pasillo fue diferente... habían muchas puertas y no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto por Byakuya y maldiciendo en voz baja como lo estaba haciendo tampoco solucionaría nada, la única opción era despertarla para que lo ayudara, pero no quería hacerlo, sabía que si ella despertaba no podría dormir atormentándose de nuevo con el tema de su futuro, como si su angustia fuera escuchada apareció un joven en el pasillo con aspecto somnoliento y un farol en la mano...era Hanataro...

- Señorita Rukia que hace despierta-dijo tallándose los ojos hasta que al subir la vista lo vio a él- Tu, tu eres del escuadrón 11 eres eres... ¡qué le pasó a la señorita! - dijo al ver a Rukia en brazos de Ichigo con los ojos cerrados.

-Silencio!, no grites! o despertaras a Byakuya, no le pasó nada, sólo se quedó dormida, salió a dar una vuelta eso es todo, no llames a nadie por favor- pidió Ichigo

- No no se preocupe, de hecho siempre he encubierto a la señorita para que pueda salir en varias ocasiones...-recordaba hanataro.

- Llegaste en el momento indicado, ¿Puedes decirme dónde está su habitación?

- Claro al fondo a la izquierda la segunda puerta, yo lo acompaño.

-Bien, gracias.- dijo Ichigo cuando comenzaron a caminar.

Al llegar a la habitación hanataro dejó el farol y se retiró dejando a Ichigo con Rukia aún en brazos.

Este se acercó a su futón y la depositó suavemente como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara, luego la tapó y se quedó unos segundos más observándola, se veía realmente hermosa, por un momento pensó que si le hubieran dicho que ella era su prometida, no le desagradaría la idea, luego sonrío de medio lado y al erguirse, escuchó su voz ...

- Ichigo...- dijo la pelinegra mientras se movía levemente y se refugiaba en las colchas del futon.

El aludido se sorprendió, y luego la miró conmovido para finalmente apagar el farol y retirarse de la habitación. Luego salió de la mansión y se dispuso a usar el shunpo hasta llegar a su casa, entró y fue directamente a su futon, estaba exhausto, al menos nadie lo había descubierto al llegar, o eso creía, ya que, afuera de su habitación estaba su padre, quien esbozó una sonrisa y se retiró a dormir sin hacer ningún comentario...sin duda había sido una noche muy inusual para Ichigo...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abrió los ojos lentamente, los rayos del sol le molestaban bastante, había dormido profundamente y aún no quería levantarse, entonces los recuerdos llegaron a su mente como un balde de agua fría.

-¡Me quedé dormida!- exclamó cuando recordó el encuentro con Ichigo en el bosque las conversaciones, luego entre sueños cuando había sentido un calor reconfortante, y al desaparecer había dicho "Ichigo" , ¿Qué había pasado?, lo único de lo que fue consciente era que estaba en su habitación, en su futon, pero con el kimono del día anterior... antes de poder seguir ordenando sus ideas alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos...

- Señorita Rukia, está despierta?- preguntó una voz conocida para ella... Hanataro

-Si, pasa pasa, Hanataro.

- Es muy tarde por eso quise venir a ver cómo estaba, y contarle, lo que sucedió anoche.

- ¿Qué pasó anoche?

- El joven Kurosaki, apareció en la mansión, y la traía en brazos, estaba buscando su habitación para dejarla descansar, yo lo guié y luego me retiré, él la dejó en el futón, la tapó luego se despidió y se retiró, era muy tarde, señorita Rukia ¿Qué hacía fuera de la mansión a esas horas? es muy peligroso y...

- Entonces... ¿Ichigo me trajo a casa? ¿Nii-sama no lo sabe cierto? - preguntó inquieta

- No, su hermano dormía cuando todo sucedió, por favor tenga más cuidado, sino de verdad él la descubrirá y las consecuencias serán terribles para usted...

-Lo sé Hanataro lo sé, lo siento mucho de verdad, sólo quería salir a tomar un poco de aire, la espera a no saber qué es lo que pasara es realmente angustiante, no te imaginas... por eso salí al bosque y ahí me encontré con Ichigo, el estaba entrenando, conversamos y ahí me quedé dormida, eso fue lo que pasó.

- Por ahora me retiro, el desayuno está listo hace bastante rato, pero no se preocupe.

-¿Qué hora es?

- Casi el mediodía.

- Es muy tarde, bien me cambiaré de ropa y luego revisaré los pergaminos que hayan llegado para responderlos. Gracias por todo Hanataro.

- De nada señorita- dijo el joven mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Rukia se dio un baño, luego se puso un kimono rojo con flores verdes muy bonito, pero esta vez dejó su cabello suelto, luego tomó desayuno y comenzó con la labor diaria y propia de un miembro representativo del clan Kuchiki. Una vez que respondió todos los pergaminos, con diversas noticias observó el último que quedaba, pertenecía a Momo , su amiga, en esta le contaba muy emocionada que se había comprometido con Toshirou, Rukia se sentía inmensamente feliz por ella, hace mucho que Momo y él mantenían un romance a escondidas de todos, y el hecho que ahora vayan a casarse era casi como un cuento de hadas, contestó emocionada, invitando de igual forma a su amiga a tomar el té para que le contase todos los detalles.

Pero luego recordó su situación... su hermano todavía no se acercaba a hablarle, no sabía quién sería su prometido y poco a poco se acercaba más a Ichigo... sin duda necesitaba hablar con su amigo Renji, el podía aconsejarla y también responderle algunas cosas e informarla sobre lo que pasaba, después de todo, era el teniente de Byakuya.

Quería saber tantas cosas, y sólo podía limitarse como siempre, a permanecer en la mansión... lo que no sabía era la sorpresa que tendría su día al ver a su hermano entrar a la mansión, ella se encontraba caminando por el jardín cuando lo vio, y a los minutos luego de pensarlo bastante se decidió a ir a hablar con él.

Se encontraba sentado en la sala principal tomando un té tranquilamente cuando Rukia le habló. - Nii-sama, Necesito hablar contigo, ¿Puedo entrar?

-Pasa, Rukia- Se limitó a contestar.

La chica corrió la puerta, caminó y se sentó frente a él.- La verdad, seré breve, quiero saber qué has decidido en cuanto a mi... mi prometido, mi futuro, hace 5 días me diste la noticia y aún no me has dicho nada...

- Justamente te iba a mandar a llamar por el mismo tema.

- ¿Enserio?, bien, qué has decidido Nii-sama?- preguntó muy segura a pesar de estar muy nerviosa, estaba a segundos de conocer y aclarar muchas cosas.

- Luego de varios días, de búsqueda, finalmente he decidido, en conjunto con la otra familia involucrada claro, quien será tu prometido y por tanto tu esposo en un futuro...

"Dimelo ya, dimelo ya, por favor"- pensaba de forma angustiante Rukia, pareciera que Byakuya alargaba la conversación a propósito.

- Será el hijo del capitán de la décima escuadra, Ichigo Kurosaki.

CONTINUARÁ...

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH pero que hermosoooo justo Ichigoooo, *-* , eso sí, no crean que va a ser todo tan bonito, veamos cómo reaccionan o como lograran llevarse después DD:! dejen sus reviews! nos vemoos hasta el próximo capitulooo


	4. Chapter 4

HOOOOOLAAA bueno bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo 4 :DDD xddd espero que les gusteee gracias por los reviews!

Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo

**CAPITULO 4**

-Ichi-Ichigo Kurosaki?- preguntó Rukia sin poder creer la situación .

- Si, es el hijo de Isshin Kurosaki,y parte de las 5 familias nobles, actualmente está en la escuadra 11 pero tomará el lugar de su padre dentro de poco.

- "Si, lo sé"- dijo ella en su mente, la verdad no sabía que pensar, por un lado estaba feliz, porque al menos conocía a Ichigo, pero por otro lado tenía miedo, la mayoría de las veces peleaba con él, aunque a pesar del poco tiempo le había contado muchas cosas de su vida, y viceversa, en fin, lo que venía ahora era todo un misterio...

- Iremos de visita a la mansión Kurosaki dentro de dos días, para que puedas conocerlo, y después ya organizaremos otro encuentro, eso es todo.

- Bien, Nii-sama iré al pueblo después de almorzar, para poder escoger una tela para el kimono que me harán para ese día, si no te importa- mintió ella, aunque en realidad no mentía, iría a ver la tela, pero su verdadera intención era hablar con Renji, cómo necesitaba hablar con su amigo y más todavía en estas circunstancias.

- No hay problema, yo ahora debo volver al escuadrón.- dijo Byakuya poniéndose de pie.

- Hasta luego Nii-sama.

Y así sin más que decir Byakuya se retiró de la sala. Rukia seguía ahí sentada... ordenando lo que él le había dicho, ¿Ichigo su prometido? , aun no podía asimilarlo del todo.

Después se puso de pie y decidió ir a almorzar, para poder salir cuanto antes en busca de Renji.

- Hanataro, saldré a ver algunas telas para el kimono que me harán, y antes de que digas nada, saldré con autorización de mi Nii-sama.- dijo Rukia mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta.

- Si señorita Rukia, pero... podría escoger de las telas que hay aquí también...

- Debo comprar nuevas, es una ocasión especial, dentro de dos días iré a la mansión Kurosaki con mi Nii-sama, mi prometido es Ichigo- dijo bastante nerviosa.

- ¿De verdad? ¿El joven Ichigo? ¡Esa es una buena noticia señorita!, se nota que él se preocupa por usted, no tengo dudas de que su hermano no pudo haber elegido mejor- decía el chico muy emocionado.

-No sé porqué no puedo compartir esa emoción contigo, aún debo hablar con él para ver su reacción... bien nos vemos después.- dijo saliendo de la mansión.

-Adiós señorita Rukia, vaya con cuidado.

Rukia caminaba por el pueblo tranquilamente, aunque algo ansiosa, llegó a la tienda de telas y escogió una que era muy hermosa, color blanco invierno con delicadas flores rojas.

Siguió su camino hasta que finalmente encontró a su amigo, se encontraba hablando con Matsumoto, la teniente de la décima escuadra. Pero en cuanto la vio dejó de hablar con ella y se acercó a Rukia.

-Hey! Rukia ¿Cómo has estado?

- Pues... nada bien, Nii-sama me dio la noticia de que me comprometería, y hoy me dijo el nombre de mi prometido... es Ichigo...- dijo la pelinegra con un dejo de tristeza.

- Ya veo...piensa que al menos es alguien que conoces, pudo haber sido peor...

-Si lo sé pero- en ese momento Rukia recordó el día en que Renji la había dejado sola con Ichigo- espera... tú sabías que él sería mi prometido?, ¿Nii-sama había hablado contigo?

Justo en ese momento Renji entró en una notable tensión, su rostro mostraba nerviosismo- creo que es mejor hablar en otra parte, ven le pediré a Matsumoto que nos deje hablar en su cuartel, aquí es muy arriesgado- dijo Renji al tiempo en que corría hacia Matsumoto y comenzaba a hablar con ella, a los segundos volvió y dijo- tranquila, el capitán Isshin no está así que podemos ir.

- Bien.- Dijo la pelinegra mientras caminaban.

Al llegar al cuartel y entrar en la sala de Matsumoto, Renji decidió contestarle lo antes posible a la pregunta que Rukia le había hecho.

- Si Rukia, yo lo sabía, ¡Pero no podía decírtelo!, le correspondía a él hablarlo contigo...

-¿Por eso me dejaste a solas ese día con él verdad?, en ese entonces ya lo sabías... ¿O no?- preguntó con un dejo de resentimiento.

- Lo siento...

-¡Renji, eras mi mejor amigo! ¡Debiste habérmelo advertido!- Dijo Rukia elevando la voz

- Lo sé, pero debes tener en cuenta que debo respetar mi puesto, hace poco me ascendieron a teniente y no puedo arriesgarme... aparte Ichigo no es un mal partido para nada...

- Puede ser...pero... yo... aún así no puedo sentirme feliz, no sé qué piensa él al respecto... y además me dijo que lo iban a comprometer con una amiga llamada Orihime, entonces...- dijo bajando la cabeza

- Rukia... estoy seguro que no se opondrá al compromiso, y si lo hace me encargaré de buscarlo para golpearlo, tendría que estar loco para oponerse- dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que abrazaba a su amiga.

- Gracias Renji- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

Justo en ese momento en la entrada del cuartel estaba Ichigo, se encontraba buscando a su padre , ya que, este le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con él, al entrar comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, y fue grande su sorpresa al ver por la puerta entreabierta a Renji... un momento... abrazando a Rukia?...

¿Qué pasaba entre esos dos? Ichigo pensó lo peor inmediatamente, por eso Rukia estaba con Renji la otra vez en el pueblo, por un lado sintió rabia y no entendía por qué, estaba molestos... ¿Serían celos?...

- "No, imposible, si apenas la conozco no debería sentir celos... "- pensó el joven, luego salió del lugar y se encontró con Matsumoto a la entrada.

-¡Ichigo!, que sorpresa, ¿Buscas a tu padre?

- Si, ¿No sabes donde esta?

- Se fue a una misión, vuelve en dos días, surgió de pronto por eso no avisó.

-Ya veo, bien, debo volver al cuartel gracias Matsumoto, nos vemos.

-Adiós - se despidió enérgicamente la mujer.

-Bien, creo que debo volver al cuartel y tú debes preparar tu kimono para tu prometido- dijo en tono de burla.

- ¡No te rías!, ahora que lo pienso Ichigo estuvo en mi habitación...

-¡Qué!.

Ella río ante la reacción de su amigo, mientras se encaminaban a la salida del cuartel - no es lo que piensas, es una larga historia, pero en resumen, nos encontramos a la medianoche en el bosque por casualidad, luego hablamos un rato, me quedé dormida y él me trajo a casa, me llevo a mi habitación me dejó en el futon y luego se marchó...

- Creo que no tienes derecho a estar insegura con el tema, es obvio que le agradará tenerte de prometida. Es tarde nos vemos Rukia, que salga todo bien cuando te encuentres con él.

- Gracias Renji, nos vemos!- se despidió Rukia.

Y así ella también se dirigió de vuelta a la mansión. Se sentía bastante tranquila, le había ayudado mucho hablar con su amigo. Comenzaba a agradarle la idea de que Ichigo fuera su prometido, desde el primer momento cuando chocaron en el bosque sintió algo extraño, pero no le había tomado importancia, ahora era diferente...

- Bienvenida señorita Rukia- dijo Hanataro

-Hola Hanataro.

- ¿Cómo le fue?.

- Bien, traje esta tela para el kimono, me gustó mucho- dijo la pelinegra extendiéndole la bolsa con el dichoso género.

- Es muy bonita, se la pasaré a la modista para que hagan su kimono lo más pronto posible, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- Bien cualquier cosa, estaré en mi habitación, ¿No han llegado más pergaminos?

- No, no han llegado más.

-Bien me retiro.- dijo entrando a su habitación. Acto seguido, se dejó caer en su futón.

Estaba cansada, y ansiosa, dentro de dos días vería a Ichigo, quería verlo, hablar con él, saber qué pensaba... pero por ahora sólo podía esperar...

Y así transcurrió la tarde para Rukia, entre la toma de sus medidas, ajustes en la tela, etc. Cuando llegó la noche la pelinegra se puso su yukata y se recostó en su futon. Esa noche pudo dormir tranquila...

Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de aquel chico de cabellos naranjas, que se encontraba nuevamente entrenando a medianoche en el bosque, más que por hacerse más fuerte, se estaba desquitando con algo mientras movía su espada rápidamente.

De alguna forma le había molestado ver a Rukia con Renji, también estaba molesto con su padre, por haberlo dejado con la duda sobre ese "asunto importante" del que tenían que hablar.

De hecho elevó lo suficiente su reiatsu, qué aparecieron 2 hollows ante él, no eran de aspecto ni habilidades amenazantes, pero aún así se apresuró a destruirlos, el primero no fue problema pero justo mientras acababa con él, el otro hollow logró con sus garras hacer un corte en la mejilla izquierda de Ichigo, este se enfureció aún más y eliminó al hollow con un rápido movimiento de su zanpakuto.

-Diablos, no puedo creer que un estúpido hollow me haya hecho esto- dijo tocándose la herida, la cual sangraba- será mejor que vuelva a casa.

Y dicho esto tomó el farol, y se dirigió hacia la mansión Kurosaki, se sentía muy exhausto, caminó por el jardín, y cuando entró vió a su pequeña hermana, aun despierta... Karin.

-¿ Ichi-nii, qué estabas haciendo tan tarde fuera de casa?- dijo acercándose.

- Nada, sólo estaba entrenando...

- ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla?- preguntó preocupada mientras veía el corte y los rastros de sangre qué este tenía.

- Nada, sólo fue un rasguño, ve a dormir, no te preocupes.

- Ven, debes curarte ese corte y colocarte una venda, te ayudaré- dijo su hermana sin tomar en cuenta la sugerencia de Ichigo.

Minutos después Ichigo estaba sentado con las piernas flectadas y cruzadas, mientras Karin terminaba de curarle la herida.

- No era necesario que lo hicieras- dijo él.- y Yuzu?

- Está durmiendo, bien ya terminé- dijo Karin mientras se ponía de pie.

- Gracias... les llegó el pergamino con el aviso de que el viejo iba a una misión?

- Si, volverá en dos días cierto?

- Si, bien es muy tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, buenas noches karin- dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

- Buenas noches Ichi-nii- dijo ella haciendo lo mismo.

Y así transcurrió la noche, Ichigo estaba muy intranquilo, pero aun así logró quedarse dormido. Mañana le esperaba un nuevo día en el escuadrón...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La morena despertó por los constantes pasos de la gente por el pasillo de la mansión. Se incorporó en su futon y luego se preguntó porqué había tanto movimiento en la mansión, entonces lo recordó... ¡La visita de Momo!, rápidamente se levantó y se fue a dar un baño, para después arreglar su cabello y ponerse un kimono rosado con rosas bordadas rojas, no era de su estilo, pero ya se había acostumbrado. Así salió al encuentro de la gente que se encontraba arreglando todo... si la mansión tenía todo ese movimiento con sólo una visita usual de una amiga, no quería imaginarse cómo estaría cuando se casara...aunque aún le costaba hacerse la idea...

-Buenos días Señorita Rukia.-saludó hanataro con unos adornos en las manos.

- Buenos dias... ¿Sabes si es que está listo mi kimono para mañana?

- Por lo que sé le faltan algunos detalles, el desayuno ya está listo.

- Bien, gracias.- dijo encaminándose al comedor.

Rukia tomó tranquilamente desayuno, mientras que por otro lado, Ichigo caminaba hacia el cuartel de la escuadra 11, al llegar su amigo Ikkaku lo recibió.

- Ichigo, pero... ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó indicándole el rasguño de su mejilla en la que tenía una venda.

- Nada, nada, no me molestes- contestó irritado.

- ¡Ya sé!, una mujer te hizo eso!, quizás que estabas haciendo...

- Cuando dejes de decir tonterías me avisas, por mientras estaré entrenando.- dijo caminando al cuarto de entrenamientos.

-¡Espérame!- dijo el calvo, siguiéndolo.

- Hola Ichigo, esto estaba bastante aburrido, menos mal que llegas- saludó Yumichika.

- Hola, ¿No hay ninguna misión para hoy?

- No, ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?

- Nada, no tiene importancia.

- ¡Entonces a entrenar!- dijo enérgicamente Ikkaku.

- Esa es mi línea.- dijo Ichigo tomando la espada.

Rukia ya había desayunado y se encontraba esperando la llegada de su amiga Momo, tenían muchas cosas de las cuales conversar, más ahora que las dos estaban comprometidas.

- Señorita Rukia, la señorita Hinamori acaba de llegar. - avisó un encargado de la mansión.

- Iré a recibirla inmediatamente.- respondió la pelinegra.

Y así Rukia fue al encuentro de su amiga en la entrada de la mansión, esta había llegado en un carruaje y se disponía a bajar de este.

Como no había casi nadie alrededor, no se comportaron con las formalidades correspondientes, así que Momo se lanzó a darle un abrazo a Rukia.

-¡Rukia!, ¡Pero mira cómo estás de linda!, hace tanto que no te veía.

- Hola Momo, gracias, pero tú también si que estás muy bonita- dijo examinándola de pies a cabeza.

- Gracias, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar...

- Si claro, ven entremos.- dijo invitando a su amiga.

Una vez adentro, en la sala principal, se sentaron y comenzaron a conversar, mientras tomaban el té.

- ¿Y bien como va todo, los preparativos de tu matrimonio? ¿Estás emocionada?- pregunto Rukia.

- Va todo muy bien, claro que estoy emocionada, es lo que siempre había querido...- dijo sonrojándose levemente. - ¿Pero y tu cómo estás? ¿Has avanzado en adaptarte a la vida de un noble?- preguntó.

- Ehh sí, he avanzado bastante, de hecho Nii-sama... ya me comprometió...

- ¿Enserio? y... ¿lo conoces?- preguntó temerosa.

- Bueno tuve la oportunidad de encontrarme varias veces con él, sin saber obviamente cuál era nuestra relación...

-¿Y cómo fue?- preguntó emocionada a su amiga.

- ¡No te pongas así!... eemm bueno, el primer encuentro fue porque... chocamos... era tarde ambos corríamos y como íbamos en direcciones distintas chocamos y caímos al suelo...

- ¡Que emocionante!

- La segunda fue... cuando iba caminando con Renji por el pueblo, justo estaba hablando mal de él y me escuchó, Renji sabía del compromiso así que me dejó a solas con él, luego Nii-sama apareció pero no nos vio, así que le pedí que me llevara a casa y accedió...

- ¿Y la tercera?

- Fue a medianoche... en el bosque, Nii-sama me había dado la noticia sobre comprometerme y quise salir, estaba muy angustiada y ahí estaba él... entrenando con su zanpakuto, no llevaba la parte superior del traje...- narraba la pelinegra como si estuviera reviviendo el recuerdo.

-Rukia, ¿No me digas que te has vuelto una pervertida?- bromeó Momo.

- ¡Claro que no!- río ella- y bueno en todos esos encuentro conversamos, peleamos, y me parece bien que me hayan comprometido con él, aunque no puedo sentirme feliz porque no se qué piensa él... mañana lo veré.

- Entiendo... ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Ichigo... Ichigo Kurosaki- respondió

- ¿De verdad?, el hijo del capitán Isshin... tu hermano sí que te dejó un buen partido Rukia, siéntete agradecida .

- jajajaja, no lo sé Momo... por ahora estoy tratando de ser lo más indiferente posible, no quiero hacerme ilusiones- dijo tomando un sorbo de su té.

- Mmmm y ¿Cómo crees que tome lo del compromiso él?

- Espero que lo tome bien, no le he dado motivos para molestarse o algo así..

- Entonces sólo debes estar tranquila, de seguro todo sale bien.- la tranquilizó su amiga.

-Ojalá...

y así transcurrió el día, Momo y Rukia almorzaron siguieron charlando y al llegar la tarde la joven tenía que volver a su casa.

-Bien Rukia, espero que todo salga y por supuesto, verlos a ambos en mi boda con Toushiro.

- Claro Momo, bien, ve con cuidado nos vemos- se despidió abrazando a su amiga.

- Tu también, mucha suerte, adiós!- dijo respondiendo el abrazo. Y subiendo luego a su carruaje hizo una última seña de despedida.

-Señorita Rukia, la modista solicita que vaya a su habitación un momento, necesita ver los detalles del kimono que usará mañana.- dijo hanataro.

- Voy enseguida.-respondió caminando hacia la mansión.

Y así la tarde se terminó de pasar entre las pruebas del traje y la silenciosa cena junto a su hermano Byakuya. Finalmente cuando llegó la noche Rukia tenía su cabello cepillado, su kimono recién confeccionado estaba cuidadosamente doblado en una silla frente a su futon. En unas horas se encontraría con él. Con este pensamiento decidió acostarse, mañana sería el gran día.

Por otro lado estaba Ichigo, se había pasado el día entrenando con Ikkaku y Yumichika, en realidad últimamente no hacía otra cosa, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, al regresar a su casa nuevamente su padre no estaba ahí, pero llegaría mañana por la mañana, sin duda aprovecharía para preguntarle muchas cosas, y así se cambió de ropa y se durmió.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!- saltó Isshin sobre el futon de su hijo.

- ¡Viejo estúpido porque no puedes despertarme normalmente!

- No hay tiempo, debes levantarte pronto, hoy no iras al escuadrón.- habló su progenitor poniéndose de pie frente a él, su rostro había cambiado bastante, se encontraba hablando en serio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó mientras se paraba y se tallaba los ojos.

- Porque, bueno es justamente de lo que tenía que hablarte antes de irme a la misión fuera del gotei, lo que pasa es que... hoy vendrá oficialmente tu prometida, Ichigo.

- ¿Orihime?, y tanto problema y formalidad si ya la conozco no es necesari-

- No es Orihime...- interrumpió Isshin

-¿Entonces... quién es?- preguntó preocupado.

- ¡Lo sabrás pronto! bien me voy, tengo hambre y no he desayunado, vienes?- preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

Ichigo pensaba, con la gran facilidad que su padre cambiaba de actitud, a veces era desesperante, pero decidió seguirlo en silencio, aún sorprendido por no saber quién sería su prometida... si no era Orihime, entonces... ¿Quién era?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se despertó más temprano de lo normal, claro, estaba ansiosa, aprovechó el instante para tomar un largo baño y así poder relajarse. Luego al volver a su habitación ya se encontraban dos mujeres, al parecer para ayudarla a ver un peinado y colocarse el kimono nuevo de manera que le quedara perfecto.

-Señorita Rukia, su hermano nos ordenó prepararla para la salida que tienen después de desayunar hoy. - Dijo una de ellas.

- Claro, sólo díganme que hacer.

- Primero le pondremos el kimono para luego poder peinarla, así que le pedimos que se acerque para poder colocárselo.

Rukia obedeció y así pasó bastante rato, la tela blanco invierno con diseños de flores roja que había comprado, se había transformado en un hermoso kimono que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura, se veía realmente bella. Su pelo estaba peinado con varias horquillas y algunos adornos propios, dejando sólo un mechón de su cabello suelto.

Momentos después de haber estado lista Hanataro entró en la habitación y dijo:- Señorita Rukia, su hermano la está esperando.

- Voy enseguida- respondió mientras se miraba por última vez en el espejo y caminaba hacia la entrada.

-Espero que le vaya muy bien en la visita con el joven Ichigo- dijo él.

-Eso espero Hanataro, bien nos vemos.-se despidió mientras avanzaba a la salida de la mansión en donde Byakuya la esperaba.

- ¿Estás lista?- preguntó él.

- Si nii-sama.

-Bien, nos vamos.- dijo al tiempo que la ayudaba a subir al carruaje que los llevaría.

Por otro lado en la Mansión Kurosaki, un impaciente Ichigo daba vueltas y vueltas por los pasillos.

-Ichi-nii cálmate, si sigues dando vueltas te marearás- dijo Yuzu que estaba sentada en el pasto del patio.

- Es cierto, no conseguirás nada con esa ansiedad, será mejor que confíes en el viejo, no creo que haya escogido mal a tu prometida.- agregó Karin quien venía llegando al jardín.

-Ichigo, ven, ya están aquí- dijo Isshin quien venía llegando.

Con nerviosismo Ichigo avanzó hacia la entrada de la mansión para recibir a los invitados, primero vio bajar a Byakuya del carruaje, seguido de... ¿Rukia?, no puede ser...

Rukia estaba casi irreconocible, se veía muy hermosa, avanzó con paso firme, al lado de su hermano saludó a Isshin y se detuvo a mirar a Ichigo, quien se encontraba muy sorprendido y sólo pudo decir:- Rukia...

CONTINUARÁ...

aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! que hará Ichigo? qué hara? aaaaahhhhh bien este capitulo me quedó mas largo que los otros lo sé xd ahora se viene más momentos ichirukiiiii xdd dejen sus reviews nos vemos en el proximo capitulooo


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui les traigo el capitulo 5 de esta gran historia okey no xddd bueno espero que les guste!

Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo.

CAPITULO 5

-Hijo, te presento a la señorita Rukia Kuchiki, tu prometida- dijo Isshin, fingía obviamente, ya que, todos sabían que se conocían de antes excepto Byakuya.

Al no ver una reacción por parte de Ichigo, su padre entendió que se encontraba atónito aún, y no lo culpaba por estar así, por lo que decidió hablar de nuevo:- Bueno, Byakuya, será mejor que entremos a la mansión debemos hablar de muchas cosas, mientras tanto, Ichigo, puedes caminar un rato con Rukia para conocerla y conversar, te parece? - dijo golpeándolo levemente en el costado para que reaccionara.

- Ehh, claro, no te preocupes, vamos, señorita Rukia- dijo el pelinaranjo extendiéndole la mano. Al tiempo que Byakuya e Isshin entraban en la mansión.

Rukia no recibió la mano de Ichigo, de hecho comenzó a caminar por el jardín bastante rápido dándole la espalda.

-¡Rukia!- dijo él mientras corría detrás de ella una vez que reaccionó por completo- ¡Espérame! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó cuando logró alcanzarla.

- Voy a buscar un lugar en donde estar tranquila y esperar a que dejes de tener esa cara de idiota o te dignes siquiera a decir algo!- gritó ella, sentía una gran frustración por la reacción que tuvo al verla, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- Pero... ¿Qué quieres que te diga? esto es nuevo para mí, yo creí que mi prometida sería Orihime, y entonces apareces tu y...

-¡ Pues lo siento si no soy lo que esperabas! ¡yo tampoco quería que me comprometieran con un bruto, idiota como tú!

-¡ Yo tampoco quería que me comprometieran con una enana, que aparte es menor que yo y no tiene ningún atractivo!

Era suficiente... ambos se habían dicho muchos insultos, que ni siquiera sentían! fue simplemente un impulso del momento, un desahogo, o una forma de descargar la impotencia que sentían por el hecho que les arreglaran el futuro con tanta facilidad... pero en ese momento era tarde para arreglar lo que habían dicho... silenciosas lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por el rostro de la pelinegra... en esa discusión habían seguido avanzando por el jardín y se encontraban en una distancia suficiente para que nadie escuchara ni viera nada.

- Como puedes decirme eso...- dijo Rukia mientras su vista se nublaba un poco por las lágrimas.

Ichigo se sintió el peor ser humano del mundo en ese momento, ella estaba llorando y el causante era nada más ni nada menos que él mismo!

-Yo... no-no lo dije enserio, Rukia por favor no llores- dijo a la vez que se acercaba a ella .

- No te acerques- dijo colocando una mano al frente- y pensar que estaba feliz de saber que eras tú mi prometido- balbuceó mientras trataba de secar sus lagrimas.

Lo que no sabía era que él había escuchado perfectamente todo lo que dijo, sin pensarlo más, tomó la mano que ella tenía en frente y así acercó su cuerpo a de él y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Rukia al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar, hasta que finalmente le correspondió y refugió su cara en su pecho.

-No tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido para mí todo esto- dijo una vez que dejó de llorar pero sin romper el abrazo.

-Lo siento, dije eso sin pensar, y tu también dijiste cosas sin pensar, pero lo importante es aclarar que no fue enserio. - dijo Ichigo mientras con algo de duda en un principio pasaba la mano por el cabello negro de Rukia, su pelo era suave y sedoso, tenía un aroma muy agradable, al abrazarla se había fijado en lo delgada que era, tal vez... no era tan malo tenerla de prometida.

- Bien, Nii-sama no tiene idea de que ya te conocía, será mejor que no lo sepa- dijo una vez que rompió el abrazo.

- Mi padre ya lo sabe, pero creo que ya conoce el carácter de tu hermano por eso no dirá nada... a todo esto, no te vi sorprendida cuando llegaste a mi casa ... ya sabias lo del compromiso?- preguntó mientras seguían caminando.

- Si, si lo sabía Nii-sama me lo comentó hace dos días, por eso no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo, aparte la última vez que nos vimos... me quedé dormida y tuviste que llevarme a la mansión y todo... a propósito me disculpo por eso, debí haberte causado muchas molestias...

- No, no fue nada, no te preocupes, el problema fue encontrar tu habitación, menos mal que apareció ese chico para ayudarme .

- Si, Hanataro siempre me ha ayudado, es un gran apoyo para mí...

-Lo supuse, de hecho el mismo me dijo que varias veces te encubría cuando querías salir de la mansión a escondidas de Byakuya.

- Si... entonces ahora somos prometidos...esto es extraño.- dijo Rukia.

- Si, eso quiere decir que cada vez que yo lo quiera tienes que abrazarme o hacerme cariño o cuidarme cuando llegue cansado de los entrenamientos etc.

- En tus sueños...- dijo la pelinegra.

- Pero si la vida de un miembro en la escuadra es bastante sacrificada, una atención mínima de mi nueva prometida no es mucho pedir o sí?- dijo el pelinaranjo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

- Bien, Ichigo antes de que sigas avanzando, te diré que diciéndome esas mentiras no ganarás mi cariño, de partida sabes que lo de la escuadra es falso, no es un trabajo tan demandante- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia atrás hasta que chocó con un árbol.

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso ?- preguntó curioso, mientras continuaba acercándose poco a poco arrinconándola, hasta que apoyó un brazo en el árbol a la altura del hombro de ella.

- Kuchiki Rukia, ex miembro de la escuadra 13.- respondió ella desafiante mirándolo a los ojos.

- No... es en serio?- preguntó él mientras volvía a retomar la distancia entre los dos.- pero... como no lo supe antes!, entonces... estabas en la escuadra del capitán Ukitake?

- Si...

- Y... ¿Porqué te retiraste? ¿Qué pasó?

- Bueno... recuerdas... la muerte de mi hermana Hisana, hace un año atrás?, salió en todas partes...

- Si, si lo recuerdo..

-Bien, lo que pasó fue que, luego de eso, Nii-sama me sacó de la escuadra en cierta parte por miedo a que me pasara algo parecido, y entonces comencé a llevar esta vida y ahora aquí me ves, caminando por el jardín de la mansión de mi nuevo prometido...

-¿No extrañas tu antigua vida?

-Sí, mucho, aún no me acostumbro a esta rutina, extraño mucho poder desenvainar mi zanpakutou, usar el kido, el shunpo, etc.

- ¿Intentaste hablar con Byakuya alguna vez?

- No. No puedo ni tampoco quiero cuestionar lo que diga, aunque no esté de acuerdo, el futuro de la familia recae en mi, y pienso tomar esa responsabilidad hasta el final...

- Mmmm - dijo Ichigo pensando- bien, para la próxima vez que nos veamos, que será dentro de poco estoy seguro, asegúrate de traer tu zanpakutou, entrenaremos un poco, me muero por saber cuál es el estilo de pelea que tienes.

- Que romántica cita sería eso- dijo Rukia en modo sarcástico.

- Cierto... puedes lesionarte y entonces yo te salvaría, o podría lesionarme yo, y tu ayudarme o tal vez...

-Ya entendí- interrumpió Rukia- entonces aún sigues con la idea sobre que debo ser cariñosa contigo?

- Claro, eso ayudaría mucho.- dijo él mientras se sentaba en el césped.

- Ohh entonces Kurosaki-kun quiere que ahora me siente en sus piernas y le llene el rostro de besos alabando lo fuerte que es?- dijo en un tono irónico burlándose de él .

- Tu forma de ser no es así, y no, no quiero eso.- dijo enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Por ahora si quieres puedo sentarme a tu lado mientras seguimos conversando. - dijo ella mientras se disponía a acomodarse a su lado.

- Es una gran idea, mientras no te quedes dormida como la ultima vez.- bromeó.

- No pasará, esa vez, estaba muy cansada, y aparte hacía mucho frío...

- Si, cuando te tomé en brazos para llevarte de vuelta estabas muy fría, por poco creí que te daría hipotermia.

- ¿No es tan malo que nos hayan comprometido verdad?- preguntó Rukia cambiando de tema mientras miraba el cielo.

- No, de hecho, al igual que lo dijiste me siento hasta cierto punto...feliz...- dijo imitando la acción de ella al mirar el cielo.

Se quedaron así en silencio, por varios minutos, se sentía una tranquilidad y una paz muy grande, los arboles se mecían levemente por la brisa diurna, podrían haberse quedado todo el día así, pero ya era hora de volver a la mansión para almorzar.

- Bien, creo que ya es tarde, debemos volver, tengo que presentarte a mis hermanas aún- dijo levantándose del suelo y extendiéndole su mano.

- ¿Tienes hermanas?- preguntó recibiendo su mano como apoyo para levantarse.

- Si, son mellizas, tienen once años, te van a caer bien - dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta hacia la mansión sin soltar su mano.

Rukia en ese momento se fijó en la cicatriz que Ichigo aún tenía en su mejilla y preocupada le dijo: -¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó

- Esa cicatriz de tu mejilla- indicó ella.

- Ahhh, no fue nada, sólo un rasguño mientras entrenaba el otro día- justo entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado ese día en que se cortó la mejilla, la ida al decimo escuadrón, cuando vio a Rukia y Renji... en esos momentos no quería cuestionarse, por lo que decidió no darle importancia, al menos no por ahora.

- Pero que tonto eres, ten más cuidado, no quiero tener un prometido con el rostro lleno de cicatrices, perdería su atractivo- dijo ella reprochándolo.

- ¿Entonces admites que soy atractivo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Yo...- dijo Rukia sin saber bien que responder, ya que, estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

-¡Al fin los encuentro!- interrumpió una voz conocida para ellos- los he buscado todo este rato- era el padre de Ichigo, quien luego bajó la vista fijándose en que las manos de ambos aun estaba entrelazadas.- pero veo que no tenía de qué preocuparme, Ichigo no sabía que habías heredado el encanto de tu padre- dijo el hombre riéndose.

-¡Viejo, es que nunca te cansas de molestarme!- dijo Ichigo molesto mientras rápidamente soltaba la mano de Rukia.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Cómo puedes hablarle así a tu padre!- exclamó la morena sorprendida y enojada a la vez.

- ¡Oh!¡ Rukia, mi tercera hija!¡ Ves como me trata este animal de Ichigo!- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y fingía lagrimas.

- Ya déjala tranquila- dijo él pelinaranjo mientras la rodeaba por los hombros con un brazo.

-Bueno, solo venia a buscarlos para avisarles que el almuerzo ya estará listo, aparte Rukia aún te falta conocer a mis hermosas hijas! - decía emocionado.

-Bien, bien vamos - dijo Ichigo mientras avanzaba con ella. Rukia se encontraba bastante pensativa y confundida por la forma de llevarse que tenía la familia Kurosaki, Ichigo lo notó y agregó- no te quedes así, esa es la forma en que me llevo con mi padre, no mentía cuando te dije que realmente no actuamos como una familia noble, al menos no cuando estamos en confianza.

- Es extraño, pero a la vez agradable no tener ese ambiente de formalidad...

-Sí, es muy agradable pronto lo entenderás mejor.

- Ichigo, démonos prisa, no quiero dejar esperando mucho tiempo a Byakuya.- dijo Isshin.

- Si, tienes razón. - dijo el pelinaranjo mientras avanzaba más rápido junto a Rukia.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la mansión, y justo antes de almorzar aparecieron Yuzu y Karin. Rukia cuando las vio se sintió muy feliz más que nada por la reacción de Yuzu, quien prácticamente se lanzó a abrazarla.

-Rukia-san ! es un placer conocerte, yo soy Yuzu, la hermana menor de Ichi nii.-dijo la niña abrazando a Rukia efusivamente.

- Hola Yuzu, bueno como ya sabes, yo soy...la prometida de tu hermano- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Ahora formarás parte de nuestra familia, estoy muy feliz.- dijo la pequeña.

-Yuzu es suficiente asfixiarás a Rukia-san!- dijo la mayor de las hermanas.

- Perdón- dijo la menor soltando a Rukia un poco avergonzada

- No, no te preocupes, no fue nada.- dijo Rukia.

-Hola Rukia-san, yo soy Karin- dijo ella saludando a Rukia, claro, de una forma un poco más fría que Yuzu.

- Hola Karin- saludó la pelinegra- Bien espero que nos llevemos bien y me acepten en su familia.

- Rukia, vamos a almorzar- interrumpió Ichigo, quien había presenciado todo.

-Bien, vamos.

Y así se pasó la tarde, Rukia compartió mucho rato con las mellizas, conoció la mansión completa, y por supuesto estuvo con Ichigo... de a poco se conocían y se llevaban mejor, sin mencionar, que el hecho de que estuvieran comprometidos facilitaba varias cosas. Llegó la noche y ya era tiempo de volver. Byakuya terminó de arreglar unos detalles sobre el anuncio del compromiso y el próximo encuentro que tendrían los prometidos, así finalizó el día y por tanto la visita.

-Bien, capitán Isshin, nos vemos pronto, lo mismo para ti, Ichigo.- dijo Byakuya mientras subía al carruaje.

- Claro, nos vemos, cualquier cosa le aviso.- se despidió Isshin.-Bueno Rukia, dejare que te despidas tranquila de este idiota de Ichigo, nos vemos pronto- dijo abrazándola.

- Adiós gracias por recibirme hoy.- dijo la pelinegra.- despídame de las mellizas, la pasé muy bien con ellas.

- De nada, claro yo les diré- respondió entrando en la mansión.

- Bueno, Ichigo... nos vemos... pronto tal vez, no lo sé- dijo Rukia.

- Cierto... si no, creo que de todas formas tenemos un lugar especial para encontrarnos..- dijo sonriendo. Rukia lo miró extrañada sin entender entonces se acercó y le dijo al oído- el bosque que se encuentra entre las mansiones de las familias reales.

Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír- estás loco.

- Puede ser, pero será mejor que no le digas a nadie, ya que, tu hermano nos está mirando.

- Nii-sama debe estar molestándose, me estoy tardando mucho, Adiós, Ichigo- dijo ella acercándose de a poco a él ya que no sabía cómo despedirse.

- Adiós, Rukia- dijo él, al instante en que tomaba cada mano de ella y las besaba.

Rukia lo miró conmovida, luego la ayudó a subir al carruaje y entonces se fue.

-"Ichigo, que te está pasando, apenas es un día que llevas comprometido con ella y ya te estás aprovechando" - pensaba el joven mientras entraba en la mansión.

No sabían cuando se volverían a encontrar, pero si estaban seguros que algo había cambiado entre ellos, o... algo había surgido entre ellos...

- ¿Cómo te llevaste con Ichigo?- preguntó indiferente Byakuya.

- Bien, es una persona... agradable.

Byakuya no hizo más comentarios al respecto y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana , el trayecto entre las mansiones no era mucho, aproximadamente unos 20 minutos sobre el carruaje. Para Rukia aún fue más corto el viaje, ya que, iba muy ensimismada recordando la tarde que había pasado, sin duda la familia Kurosaki era muy especial, ya se sentía ansiosa por formar parte de esa familia. Llegaron a la mansión y Rukia fue directamente a su habitación, estaba muy cansada, se quitó su kimono , con gran esfuerzo logró quitar todas las horquillas de su cabello, se puso su yukata y se quedó dormida casi en el instante en que puso su cabeza en la almohada.

Por otro lado, Ichigo estaba también con su yukata puesta, pero se encontraba en el patio, sentado en el corredor, observando la noche.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó su progenitor quien apareció y se sentó a su lado.

- No es eso, sólo quise salir un rato.- respondió.

- Lo siento si no te dije que era Rukia, quería ver tu autentica reacción y no algo fingido.

- No importa, no fue tan malo.- dijo el esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¡Siempre supe que Rukia-chan te iba a gustar! ¡Acerté! ¡A este paso tendré nietos muy pronto!- decía el hombre gritando emocionado.

- ¡Silencio viejo pervertido!- gritó Ichigo golpeando a su padre.

- ¡No lo niegues Ichigo!- decía mientras se ponía de pie, ya que, había caído al suelo- los genes de tu padre saldrán tarde o temprano.

- Espero que sea más tarde que temprano- dijo Ichigo cruzándose de brazos.

- No lo creo hijo, te veras con ella dentro 2 días, irán juntos a la fiesta de compromiso que harán las familias Hinamori y Hitsugaya, sus hijos se casarán dentro de poco, y por lo que sé, la futura novia es muy amiga de Rukia, así que debes comportarte.

- Viejo qué te hace pensar que no me comportare?, odio los eventos formales, pero si la situación lo requiere, no hay de otra...

-Pero de todas formas, puedes ver a Rukia cuando quieras, creo que incluso ya tienen un lugar fijo para sus citas escondidas o no?- preguntó Isshin mientras se disponía a entrar para irse a dormir.

- Pero qué... como sabes eso?- preguntó Ichigo con evidente sorpresa.

- Buenas Noches, querido hijo!- finalizó el hombre mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Será mejor que vaya a dormir yo también, sino terminaré igual de loco que él.- dijo el pelinaranjo mientras abría la puerta y se dirigía a su habitación.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Señorita Rukia, ¿A dónde va?- preguntó Hanataro, quien iba caminando por el pasillo de la mansión.

-Tengo que hablar con Renji, aparte casi es mediodía, no pasará nada si salgo o sí?

- Mmmm- dijo Hanataro no muy convencido- bueno, puede mirar algunas telas para el kimono que usará en la fiesta de compromiso de su amiga...

- ¿Momo?, pero... ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?, cuando vino aun no estaba fijada la fecha...

- Su hermano dijo que sería mañana, por lo mismo ya ordenó hacer un nuevo traje para usted...

- Pero, yo no sabía nada...- dijo Rukia desconcertada.

- Seguramente supuso que yo le avisaría, o alguna de las modistas, por ahora es mejor que se apresure, antes de que sea la hora de almorzar.

- Tienes razón, nos vemos.- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

Una vez que llegó al centro del pueblo, primero compró la tela para su nuevo kimono, esta vez escogió un tono violeta con flores celestes bordadas, combinaba muy bien con sus ojos. Después comenzó a buscar a Renji, en lo cual no tardó mucho, ya que, este se encontraba entregando unos reportes a otro cuartel , por lo que se encontraron en el camino.

-Renji!- dijo la morena.

- Rukia!, ya sabía que no ibas a aguantar venir a contarme todo lo que pasó.

- No seas presumido!- decía mientras le daba un golpe a modo de saludo en el brazo.

-jajaja, está bien, está bien, ahora cuenta, como les fue ayer?

- Al principio no salió bien... Ichigo no reaccionaba, terminamos peleando, gritándonos... pero luego... me abrazó... y... todo mejoró, pasamos la tarde con sus hermanas, nii-sama también pareció llevarse bien con el capitan Isshin .- dijo la morena mientras caminaba a través de las distintas escuadras.

- Wooow, sí que fue un día agitado el de ayer, bueno, es de esperarse que se conmocionará, por lo que sé Ichigo no es de andar con mujeres ni nada de eso, todo esto debe ser nuevo para él tanto para ti como para él...- dijo el pelirrojo mientras seguían caminando.

Por otro lado en el escuadrón once Ichigo había terminado recién su entrenamiento y estaba en descanso acostado en el suelo, Ikkaku ordenaba las espadas y Yumichika estaba casi en la entrada y observaba a la gente pasar por el pueblo.

- Ikkaku, ese que va allá no es tu amigo, Ran... Ron...Renji! verdad?

- ¿Renji?- dijo el aludido, mientras se acercaba a la salida del cuartel- claro que es él, que raro verlo por estos lados, y mira qué bien acompañado va- decía el calvo en tono burlón refiriéndose a Rukia.

- Ella es... Rukia Kuchiki verdad? la princesa de la familia noble Kuchiki... -dijo Yumichika

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Ichigo al tiempo en que se incorporaba bruscamente y avanzaba para comprobar lo que sus amigos decían.

- ¿Qué sucede Ichigo? ¿La conoces?- preguntó el calvo.

"De nuevo está con Renji, pero porqué siempre está con él! qué es lo que me está ocultando!, si le gusta porqué aceptó el compromiso conmigo?!" Eran miles los pensamientos de Ichigo en ese momento, sentía hasta deseos de golpear a Renji, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de el porqué .

-¿Ichigo?- habló Yumichika.

-Ah?, no no pasa nada, no tengo idea de quién es, todavía estoy cansado por el entrenamiento eso es todo.- dijo mientras se retiraba al baño del cuartel, dejando a sus amigos no muy convencidos sobre lo que realmente le pasaba.

-Renji, creo que será mejor que volvamos al pueblo, aparte ya debo irme- habló Rukia.

- ¿No será que estás preocupada de que Ichigo nos vea y piense mal?

-No es eso!, pero no creo que deba estar por estos lados de todas formas, están los 13 escuadrones , en cierta forma es incómodo para mí estar acá.

- Si, tienes razón... bien Rukia, nos vemos espero que todo siga yendo bien, sino, ya sabes dónde encontrarme - dijo él sonriendo.

- Claro! adiós amigo.- respondió ella despidiéndose a lo lejos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Rukia?- preguntó su hermano, quien recien aparecía frente a ella.

-Nii-sama- dijo Rukia atónita.

- ¿Estabas hablando con Renji?

- Yo... no... digo sí, me encontré con él, mientras compraba unas telas para el traje que usaré en el evento de mañana de Momo...

- Ya veo... espero que entiendas que ahora que estás comprometida no puedes andar por ahí hablando con cualquiera, es mejor que te concentres en lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante.- dijo el fríamente.

- Lo sé...

- Bien, vamos a casa.

Rukia tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la salida, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de algo... con esa sensación inquietante no le quedó más remedio que seguir a su hermano camino a casa... pero algo pasaría esa noche, algo que la desconcertaría aún más...

CONTINUARÁ...

AAAAAHHH! que pasará ? que pasará? ahhhh bueno lo sabrán pronto espero sus reviews cuidense muchoo nos vemoooos :DDD


	6. Chapter 6

Biieeeen capitulo 6 aquii! que orgullosa me siento :') jajaja bieeen espero que les gusteee

Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo.

**CAPITULO 6**

-No puedo dormir, que extraño, hace días que no me pasaba esto- decía la pelinegra mientras se ponía de pie. Y era cierto... todos los anteriores días había podido dormir sin mayor problema, y por alguna extraña razón, o tal vez atracción, sintió la necesidad de salir de la mansión.

Cinco minutos después ya se encontraba caminando hacia el único refugio nocturno que tenía...el famoso bosque.

"No debí haber salido de la mansión, pero tengo un mal presentimiento... "- pensaba la morena mientras caminaba con paso inseguro.

Luego se detuvo. Se encontró envuelta en una situación conocida para ella... más allá había una luz... alguien entrenando... sí, era Ichigo de nuevo.

Un tanto feliz quiso avanzar más rápido y no tardó mucho en llegar al lugar donde él estaba... pero no pudo decir lo mismo de él...

-Deberías estar descansando, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó mirándola de reojo mientras continuaba entrenando con su espada.

- Yo... no podía dormir...-dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Y esa es razón suficiente para salir a exponerte a que te pase cualquier cosa?- preguntó él esta vez mirándola fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero... ¡Tú sabes que eso es lo que siempre hago no le veo nada de malo!- exclamó ella- y de todas formas no tengo porqué darte explicaciones...

- Cierto, tienes razón, se me olvidaba que siempre haces lo que te da la gana.- dijo con resentimiento.

- Estás molesto...- descubrió ella sorprendida- pero... ¿Porqué?

- No estoy molesto, sólo digo que ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras, si quieres yo habló con Byakuya, se cancela el compromiso y tal vez así puedas... no sé, poder estar con alguien más...- dijo él.

- Ichigo puedes hablar claro por favor, no entiendo a qué viene ese comentario! ¡Por qué estas enojado! - dijo elevando la voz, ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, no quería romper el compromiso, no entendía la actitud de Ichigo.

- Te vi hoy... y la otra vez , cuando estabas con Renji, la primera vez quise pasarlo por alto pero hoy nuevamente estabas con él...por eso te digo, si quieres yo hablo con Byakuya y esto-

- ¡Ichigo!, ¡Renji es sólo mi amigo! ¡Por qué piensas mal! - dijo exasperada.

- Rukia, te vi ese día cuando te abrazó... -espetó bajando la vista.

La morena se dio cuenta que no habría forma de convencerlo con palabras, y de todas formas sintió el impulso de acercarse, en un parpadeo se vio enfrente de él, subió la vista , enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo besó... Sus sentidos enloquecieron, en ese instante Ichigo soltó su espada y la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura, era increíble lo que la hacía sentir, era una sensación totalmente nueva para ella, se aferró aún más a su cuello, y de esta forma el mismo fue quien quiso profundizar el beso, con su lengua se abrió paso a la boca de Rukia, quien no le negó la entrada, ella también lo quería, así permanecieron hasta que les faltó el oxígeno y tuvieron que separarse ...

- ¿Me crees?- preguntó Rukia sobre los labios de él, una vez que abrió los ojos.

- Eres una manipuladora... si te creo- respondió él mientras le sonreía.

- Y tu eres un tonto, y aparte un celoso.- dijo ella golpeándolo levemente en la cabeza.

- Pues lo siento por eso... pero creo que puedo arreglarlo- dijo al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los de ella, en un nuevo beso.

Esta vez era distinto, Rukia sentía una sensación adictiva, era un beso apasionado, la forma en que sus lenguas se encontraban, se enlazaban, sin querer, la hizo soltar un gemido, Ichigo reaccionó en ese instante interrumpiendo esa unión para darse paso a su cuello, depositando suaves besos por este, mientras Rukia jadeaba , y ladeaba su cabeza para facilitarle la tarea a él...

-Ichigo...- susurraba. Sentía como si la hubiera atraído a un mundo nuevo para ella, y lo más sorprendente era que quería más... se sentía extasiada, de esta forma aprovechó que estaba agarrada a su cuello y así pudo enlazar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él.

Ichigo soltó un gruñido en respuesta y volvió a reclamar su boca en un beso delirante. Se sentía hipnotizado, su aroma, su piel, de pronto era como afrodisíaco para él, y la situación de Rukia no era muy diferente, sentía el intenso calor que emanaba de él... pero debían detenerse... con una gran fuerza de voluntad Rukia puso las manos en el pecho de él interrumpiendo el beso en el que estaban sumidos.

- Ichigo- decía respirando entrecortadamente, ya que, aún estaba recuperándose de la falta de oxígeno- no, no podemos.- susurró.

- Lo sé...- dijo el juntado su frente con la de ella, mientras la miraba a los ojos- Lo sé... no sé que me pasó...

El seguía con los brazos agarrados a su cintura, y Rukia aún estaba con sus piernas enlazadas a la cintura de él y sus brazos enrollados en su cuello.

- No, no importa- dijo ella devolviéndole la mirada con sus hermosos ojos violetas. - veo que no mentías cuando dijiste que este era nuestro lugar privado para encontrarnos.-dijo sonriendo.

- Como ves, decía la verdad...

- A todo esto... creo que interrumpí tu entrenamiento...- dijo ella mientras desenlazaba sus piernas y se ponía de pie.

-Cierto... pero estoy agradecido que lo hicieras... ahora dime... ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo aquí ?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en el césped y recargaba su espalda en un árbol.

- La verdad no lo sé... me sentía inquieta, no podía dormir, así que quise venir...seguramente intuí que estarías aquí - dijo ella imitándolo, sentándose a su lado pero apoyando parte de su espalda en el pecho de él.- Quiero que sepas... Renji es un amigo de infancia, ha sido lo más cercano a una familia que tengo... ambos entramos juntos a la academia... nos contamos todo y...

- Rukia, no te preocupes, aunque me cueste admitirlo yo fui el idiota que pensó mal...- dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más hacia él.

- ¿Kurosaki-kun está admitiendo su error?- preguntó en un tono burlón.

- No me molestes!, si bien me equivoqué al menos lo arreglé, eso es lo que vale no?

- Si, si, tienes razón- dijo ella riendo levemente - mañana tenemos la fiesta de compromiso de Momo- dijo Rukia, mientras tomaba las manos de él.

- Si, si el viejo me había dicho algo sobre eso...

- Bueno en realidad creo que es mas de la medianoche así que sería hoy... - dijo ella.

- ¿Ella es tu amiga verdad?

- Si, Momo fue testigo del cambio al que me tuve que someter cuando dejé la escuadra...y como es parte de las familias reales, venía a verme muy seguido, y ahora el hecho de que se vaya a casar me pone muy feliz...

-Pero... su matrimonio no fue arreglado?- preguntó curioso.

- Si, si lo fue, pero ellos desde hacía mucho tiempo mantenían un romance a escondidas, su historia es muy hermosa...por eso ahora estoy tan feliz de que vayan a casarse...- decía ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el espacio del cuello y hombro de Ichigo.

- Ya veo... si en realidad tuvieron bastante suerte para que los comprometieran... la fiesta es en la noche verdad?- preguntó él.

-Sí, es... cerca de las 9 - susurró Rukia, ya que, se estaba quedando dormida.

- Oye, oye, nada de dormirte aquí - reprochó Ichigo mientras la movía levemente.

- Pero... tengo sueño...- reclamó la pelinegra, mientras cambiaba de posición y esta vez apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de él.

- Claro, ahora tienes sueño, estando expuesta a todo el frío en este bosque, y sin embargo en tu mansión en tu propio futon, no te daba sueño, eres extraña...

- Es tu culpa!...al estar así contigo, me relajo...- dijo ella suspirando.

- Rukia... no quiero que vuelvas a salir a estas horas, enserio, puedes pillar un resfriado, te puedes enfermar...- dijo él mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, luego al bajar la vista se dio cuenta que sus palabras tal vez llegarían al subconsciente de ella, porque se había quedado dormida.

Ichigo sonrío por un momento, recordando también la primera vez que se encontró con Rukia... y comparando la situación en la que se encontraba ahora... de ser dos desconocidos pasaron a ser unos apasionados prometidos, que se casarían en un tiempo más...

Con ese pensamiento tomó a Rukia en brazos y se encaminó a la mansión Kuchiki, siguió el mismo recorrido de la última vez, entró por la cocina, y luego al llegar al pasillo, recordó hacia donde estaba la habitación de ella, en la oscuridad rezó para no haberse equivocado y al deslizar la puerta y mirar, dio gracias al cielo... era la habitación de Rukia, entró sigilosamente en ella y lo primero que hizo fue depositarla en su futon,.

-Rukia, despierta, donde está la luz de tu pieza?- preguntó él mientras la movía con delicadeza. Ella se quejó pero cedió y abrió los ojos- ¿Donde está la luz de tu pieza?

- ¿Ichigo?- reconoció ella- está en el mueble de enfrente ahí están las velas.

No le dio tiempo de decir más, ya que, se dirigió a al lugar y prendió una vela para alumbrar la habitación.

-Si nii-sama te ve aquí te matará- dijo ella mientras se sentaba.

-No creo que eso pase, bien ahora puedes cambiarte de ropa, no creo que sea cómodo dormir con todas esas cosas puestas- dijo él indicando las horquillas que esta tenía puesta en el cabello y su kimono.

-Si si eso haré... gracias por traerme...

- No te preocupes, después de todo ¿Es mi deber o no?- afirmó acercándose a ella poniéndose en cuclillas quedando cara a cara. Rukia sólo sonrío y luego el agregó- Bien, me iré.

- Nos vemos, vendrás a buscarme para ir a la fiesta verdad?- preguntó ella imitándolo.

-Sí, en ese acuerdo quedaron tu hermano y mi papá.- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Y piensas irte sin despedirte? - preguntó cruzándose de brazos con evidente enfado.

- Estaba esperando que me dijeras eso... - dijo él volviendo hacia Rukia, la tomó de la cintura y antes de que ella dijera algo la besó. No sabía por qué, pero besarla resultaba algo tremendamente adictivo para él, una vez que lo hacía no quería parar.

Rukia se agarró a los brazos de él y le correspondió, sentir su calor, los músculos de sus brazos, la forma en que la abrazaba, la hacía rendirse por completo, podía quedarse así una eternidad si quisiera...

- Eres una bruja en verdad- susurró Ichigo- No sé como lo haces...- decía mientras le daba cortos besos en los labios una y otra vez.

- Creo que... mi situación no es muy distinta a la tuya- decía ella mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y le respondía a sus besos.- tu cicatriz ya está desapareciendo- dijo acariciándole esa mejilla.

- Si, te dije que no era nada grave- dijo él- Bien, ahora sí me voy- dijo dándole un último beso, pero esta vez en su frente- nos vemos en la noche, que duermas bien - dijo una vez que llegó a la puerta.

-Buenas noches- finalizó Rukia, y de esta forma Ichigo se fue.

"Demasiadas emociones para una noche"- pensó Rukia cuando se dejó caer en su futon- "Dios mío, qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera detenido en ese momento... "

Por otro lado Ichigo se concentraba en salir rápido de la mansión, con suerte lo logró rápidamente, y así se encamino con el shunpo hacia su casa. Al llegar entró y cuando iba por el pasillo llegando a su habitación una voz se escuchó...

-Llegando casi a las dos de la madrugada, hijo?- dijo el capitan Isshin.

- Yo... lo siento viejo, pero... estaba entrenando.- se excusó el pelinaranjo.

- Claro... si no mal no recuerdo, no es la primera vez que llegas a estas horas... con quien estabas?

- Eso no te incumbe...

-¿Estabas con Rukia-chan?- preguntó él pelinegro pícaramente mientras se acercaba a su hijo y le pegaba codazos en los costados para que respondiera.

- Ya dije que no era de tu incumbencia.- replicó él- ahora ya déjame dormir.

-Ya veo! entonces estabas con ella!, pero por Dios Ichigo qué pensará Rukia-chan de nuestra familia si a la primera oportunidad te aprovechas de ella!

-Yo no-se interrumpió el mismo al recordar las imágenes de lo que había pasado... en realidad, si, se había aprovechado...

-Ves como tengo razón!, bien, debes venir de seguro cansado- dijo mirándolo maliciosamente- nos vemos adiós - se despidió su enérgico padre, a modo de respuesta Ichigo cerró fuertemente la puerta y se encerró en su habitación.

Y así pasó la noche, el encuentro de Ichigo y Rukia, sin duda había despertado todos los sentimientos que tenían dormidos, se descubrió una atracción muy grande entre ambos... que tal vez sería suficiente para que su relación prosperara... o tal vez no...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Señorita Rukia, señorita Rukia , despierte.- escuchaba la pelinegra entre sueños mientras Hanataro la movía levemente.

-¿Qué , qué sucede?- preguntó ella tallándose los ojos mientras se sentaba en el futon .

- Es más de medio día... falta hacerle una prueba más de su kimono y aun no se ha levantado.- hablaba un nervioso Hanataro.

- ¡¿Es más de medio día?!, ¡Pero Hanataro debiste despertarme antes!- dijo Rukia mientras prácticamente saltaba de su futon.

- Pero yo... creí que necesitaba descansar... a todo esto... encontré la puerta abierta de la cocina esta mañana... ayer salió?

- Ehmmm... si, salí... pero quien dejó la puerta abierta fue Ichigo, no yo- se excusó.

- ¿El joven Kurosaki? ¿ Estuvo aquí?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Si, ayer me encontré con él y al igual que la otra vez me trajo a casa...

- ¿Entonces... su relación ha marchado bien?

- ¡Sí!, ni te imaginas lo bien que va!- dijo la morena sonriendo.- bien, me saltaré el desayuno, me vestiré e iré enseguida a hablar con la modista, no te preocupes.

- Bueno, se lo encargo.- dijo el joven saliendo de la habitación.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- A lo que me refiero Byakuya, es que debes hablar con el capitán Isshin o con el mismo Ichigo sobre esta situación!, no puedes mantenerlo en secreto mucho tiempo...- decía el capitán Ukitake, quien se encontraba sentado frente a su amigo.

- No es un tema fácil, Ukitake...- decía el impasible hombre mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

- Pero... por lo mismo debes hablar con Ichigo más que nada, Rukia ahora es su prometida, por lo tanto el estará a su cargo...

- Creo que hablaré con él... una vez que se haga formal el compromiso o antes de la boda, eso lo decidiré después...

-Bien, pero más vale que hables con él... tiene derecho a saber la verdad sobre la muerte de Hisana, y la relación que esto tiene con Rukia...- dijo el capitán peliblanco.

-¿Acaso dudas sobre lo que haré?- preguntó.

-No, sé que hablarás con él, pero si dudo sobre el momento en que lo harás, piensa que después puede ser demasiado tarde...

-Lo sé...-finalizó el pelinegro un poco inquieto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Señorita Rukia, su hermano pregunta si acaso ya está lista, el joven Kurosaki llegará dentro de poco.- dijo Hanataro desde afuera .

- Dile que voy enseguida- habló Rukia desde su habitación, se puso de pie y se miró en el espejo, su kimono era realmente lindo, el color violeta hacía un juegos con sus ojos y resaltaba su blanca piel y su cabello estaba recogido en varias horquillas dejando siempre un mechón de cabello suelto que caía con gracia cerca de su rostro. Una vez que corroboró su aspecto salió al pasillo de la mansión a la sala principal... no había nadie... luego siguió caminando y se dio cuenta que en la puerta estaba Byakuya... Ichigo ya había llegado...

Feliz, caminó a la entrada para encontrarse con ellos, al llegar hizo una reverencia en despedida a su hermano y luego se ubicó al lado de Ichigo.

-Buenas noches... Ichigo- dijo la joven- ya nos vamos?

- Buenas Noches, Rukia- respondió- si, ya nos vamos, nos vemos capitán Kuchiki.

- Si la traes muy tarde no responderé por las consecuencias- dijo Byakuya.

Ichigo sonrío y dijo- lo tendré en cuenta.

Y así Rukia se terminaron de despedir, y Rukia subió al carruaje con ayuda de Ichigo y se fueron.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste?- preguntó el pelinaranjo.

- Bien... dormí bien, y tú?

- El viejo me descubrió llegar tarde... pero no tuve mayores problemas, empezó a imaginarse cosas y todo...

-Pero... no le dijiste que habías estado conmigo o sí?- preguntó preocupada.

- No no se lo dije, pero se dio cuenta de todas formas... no sé como lo hace...

- ¡ Qué horrible! ¿Qué va a pensar de mi?- preguntó ella.

- No te preocupes por eso- replicó el tranquilamente- él siempre cree que yo soy el malo... de hecho dijo que seguramente me había aprovechado de ti...

- Ya veo... de todas formas es verdad...-dijo ella.

-¿Qué-qué estás diciendo? ¡Yo no me aproveché de ti!

- Oh! ¿ Kurosaki-kun quiere que le recuerde lo que pasó ayer?- dijo ella en un tono burlón acercándose a él.

-¡Tú-tú te acercaste primero, y me abrazaste por el cuello!- replicó nervioso.

- Sí, pero yo fui la que tuvo que detenerte después...- dijo mientras continuaba acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

- Entonces... te estás vengando?

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque siento que tú te aprovecharás de mi ahora...- dijo cuando ella tenía sus labios muy cerca de los de él.

- puede ser...- concluyó ella al tiempo que unía sus labios a los de Ichigo en un tierno beso que fue correspondido de inmediato por él, así permanecieron por varios segundos, hasta que Rukia decidió romper el beso y preguntó:- ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?

- Bien... nada interesante, lo mismo de siempre, entrenar, salir a misiones, y escuchar estupideces de mis amigos.

-Se supone que la escuadra 11 se caracteriza por tener a los hombres más fuertes y rudos verdad?

-Estas en lo correcto.- decía él mientras cruzaba los brazos atrás de su cuello.

-Entonces déjame preguntarte algo...¿ Ya desarrollaste tu bankai?

Ichigo se sobresaltó ante esa pregunta, se irguió en el asiento, la verdad si lo había desarrollado, pero era un secreto, no se lo había dicho a nadie...

-Si... si lo desarrollé- ni él mismo notó el momento en que le respondió, pero no se arrepintió.

- ¿Enserio?... ¡Quiero verlo! ¿Podré verlo pronto verdad?- preguntaba emocionada.

- Ehmm, claro, cuando entrenemos y vea tu zanpakutou te mostraré mi bankai, aunque te aviso que a nadie le he dicho que ya lo alcancé así que eres la primera en saberlo...

- Gracias por contármelo- dijo ella sonriéndole.

- De nada- dijo él- me siento cansado, no quería ir a esa celebración- añadió mientras bostezaba molesto.

- Pero será entretenido, aparte yo quería venir- replicó Rukia.

- ¿Entonces esto fue planeado por ti y Byakuya?

- No exactamente, le había comentado a Nii-sama que quería ir al anuncio del compromiso de Momo, pero no me respondió nada y ayer me enteré que era hoy y que iría contigo...

-Hmmm- bufó Ichigo, mientras se echaba hacia atrás en el asiento- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

- Poco... no te quejes, si te sirve de consuelo, no nos quedaremos hasta el final, podemos irnos antes si estas tan cansado...-dijo ella molesta.

- Eso suena bien.

- En ocasiones eres irritante...

- Pues... igual te aprovechas de este hombre irritante...- dijo él sonriéndole de una manera provocativa.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- preguntó ella aún más molesta- con tus juegos no harás que me desenoje, no te importa para nada la fiesta a la que iremos, pues bien quédate en tu egoísmo, para mi si es importante...

- No es para que te enojes, si tu quieres ir bien por ti, aparte igual estoy aquí y te acompañaré que tiene de malo?- replicó él.

- No, si quieres vete, no quiero tener de compañía a un hombre mal genio que siempre tiene el ceño fruncido y aparte es egoísta!

- Empezamos con las ofensas- suspiró él

- Sólo digo la verdad- habló ella.

- La verdad eeh? - preguntó el.

-Sí, la mayoría de la gente dice que a pesar de todo siempre eres muy serio y... ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó mientras Ichigo le tomaba las muñecas.

-Pongo a prueba cual es la única verdad - dijo mientras se ponía sobre ella aún con sus muñecas agarradas usando su peso para obligarla quedarse recostada de espaldas.

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Suéltame! ¡Vamos a llegar en cualquier momento!- dijo mientras forcejeaba en vano para poder quitárselo de encima.

- No lo haré a menos que admitas que la única verdad es...- decía mientras se acercaba a su rostro- que aunque sea bruto, egoísta y serio... cada día te atraigo más - y con esto la besó. Fue un beso diferente al que le había dado Rukia, era más intenso, la estaba devorando prácticamente. Pero ella no se había quedado atrás, logró zafar sus muñecas de las manos de Ichigo y justo en ese momento se agarró a su cuello con una mano y la otra la enredó en su anaranjado cabello. Ichigo tenía ese efecto en ella, podía sentirse molesta y hasta odiarlo por segundos, pero cuando la besaba, y más de esa forma, se activaba en ella un sentimiento totalmente contrario que la hacía cambiar de opinión.

Ichigo usó una mano para apoyarse en el asiento y así amortiguar su peso y no cargarse en ella y la otra la deslizó hasta su cintura, así permanecieron, hasta que el carruaje se detuvo unos minutos después interrumpiéndolos.

-¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó él cuando separó sus labios de los de ella.

- Sí, creo que si.- respondió ella, retirando sus brazos de su cuello.

- Entonces, señorita Kuchiki, lo admite?- preguntó burlonamente mientras se sentaba y reacomodaba.

- Nunca, no tengo nada que admitir- respondió ella mientras se arreglaba su kimono y su cabello.

- Jajaja- río él- Bien, lo dejaremos así por ahora...

- Ichigo, vamos, nos están esperando- dijo la morena.

- Tienes razón, ya hay que empezar con formalidades y todas esas cosas, iré a abrirte la puerta para ayudarte a bajar- decía mientras abría su puerta, bajaba y rodeaba el carruaje para ir a la puerta que correspondía al lado en que estaba Rukia.

En ese momento, Ichigo recordó que entre todos los invitados estaría Orihime... tal vez su jornada en la fiesta sería aún más complicada de lo que creía...

CONTINUARÁ...

bueno buen ahora se vienen unos cuantos avances más en la relación de ichigo y rukia y se aproxima LEMON *-*, bueno espero sus reviews cuidense mucho nos vemooos :DDD


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7! TARAAAAN XDD

MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y BUENO AQUII VAMOS

BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE ES DE TITE KUBO.

**Capitulo 7 **

-¿Ichigo?-preguntó Rukia al darse cuenta que se estaba tardando mucho en abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar.

- Aaah, perdón sólo... me distraje un momento, ven- dijo alzando sus brazos para que ella bajara.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y bajó del carruaje apoyándose en Ichigo. Luego comenzaron a caminar, no pasó mucho tiempo antes que en la entrada de la mansión apareciera Momo al lado de Toushiro, esperándolos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, cuando llegó Rukia hicieron una reverencia de saludo al igual que Ichigo y Toushiro. Al entrar en la mansión Momo se lanzó efusivamente a abrazar a Rukia.

-¡Rukia!¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Bien y tú?- preguntó la morena correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Muy feliz, todo ha sido maravilloso, a veces me cuesta creer que todo sea verdad, cierto Shiro-chan? - preguntó mirándolo.

- Si... de todas formas son pocos los que saben la verdad sobre nuestra relación- dijo el peliblanco cruzado de brazos.

- Ya veo... bueno, este es Ichigo, alcancé a decirte que él sería mi prometido.

- Si, si lo recuerdo, y... ¿Cómo se han llevado?- preguntó Momo mientras volvía al lado de su novio.

- Ehmm, bien a pesar de que tiene bastantes defectos, creo poder sobrellevarlo- dijo la morena burlándose de Ichigo.

-¡Oye!- reprochó Ichigo- podría decir lo mismo de ti.

- Bueno, bueno, lo que digas, ahora debemos apresurarnos para llegar con los otros- dijo la morena mientras tomaba la mano de Ichigo y avanzaba.

Momo y Toshirou se lanzaron unas miradas al ver a Ichigo y Rukia y luego rieron, era obvio que ellos se llevaban más que bien...

La celebración era en el patio de la mansión, habían luces y mesas por todas partes, los invitados no eran muchos, pero de todas formas se notaba un ambiente de fiesta. A pesar de esto la actitud de Ichigo era una total contrariedad , se notaba tenso e inquieto.

-¿Ichigo? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Rukia una vez que se habían sentado, en su mesa estaban Toushiro y Momo, pero estos no estaban, ya que , debían saludar a todos los invitados.

- Nada, no me pasa nada no te preocupes- respondió.

- ¿Entonces por qué tienes esa cara?- reclamó ella -Se que no querías venir pero de igual manera no es para que te comportes así.

-Voy y vuelvo- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie, ignorando lo que ella había dicho.

Rukia observó atentamente a su prometido mientras este se alejaba hasta que se detuvo frente a una mesa y saludó a una joven de cabello largo y anaranjado... al parecer se trataba de Orihime, a esa conclusión llegó la pelinegra cuando justo una persona conocida para ella se agachó y le obstruyó la vista hacia donde ella miraba...

- Dios, ¡Cómo se nota que es tu prometido! ¡mira como lo vigilas!

- ¡Renji!- exclamó la pelinegra abrazando a su amigo.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Bueno, el capitán no vino por lo tanto asistí en su representación como teniente del sexto escuadrón.- respondió el mientras se sentaba al lado de Rukia.- ¿Y tú?¿Cómo han avanzado las cosas con Ichigo?

- Bien... es decir, no lo sé, de momentos peleamos, luego nos reconciliamos, y ahora... me dijo que iba y volvía supongo que la de allá es Orihime...- dijo Rukia mirando nuevamente hacia donde estaban los dos.

- Si, es Orihime, la mayoría la veíamos a ella como la prometida de Ichigo, como se conocían de hace mucho tiempo y todo...pero bueno no fue así y ahora tienes el camino libre con él- dijo esto último con un tono más animado.

-Supongo... - dijo la morena no muy convencida.

- ¿No me digas que estás celosa de ella?

-¡Renji!- reprochó ella- claro que no estoy celosa.

- Si tu lo dices...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Y... ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó el pelinaranjo a Orihime una vez que se saludaron.

- Bien, todo sigue igual, nada nuevo y tú?

- Yo... bueno el viejo ya ha hecho varias cambios entre esos... ahora estoy comprometido...- respondió con un dejo de nerviosismo

- ¿De-de verdad?- preguntó Orihime con la voz quebrada.

- Si... fue una sorpresa para mí, yo creí y como todos los demás que en ese caso me iban a comprometer con, contigo.- dijo Ichigo bajando la vista, la verdad era un tema difícil para él, se daba cuenta que en cierta parte Orihime se había hecho ilusiones en cuanto a un futuro juntos. Por la misma razón decidió hablar cuanto antes con ella y así "liberarse" podría decirse.

- Pero... con todo esto...¿Te sientes feliz con ella?- preguntó la joven, esforzándose en ocultar las lágrimas que le quemaban por dentro.

- Si- respondió Ichigo sin pensarlo, y es que lo que tenía con Rukia era algo que lo desconcertaba y agradaba al mismo tiempo, el estar con ella y la forma en que su relación había avanzado rápidamente era algo por lo cual era difícil no sentirse feliz.

-Ya veo, si me disculpas ahora Kurosaki-kun, creo que Rangiku-san me está hablando, iré a ver que necesita y tal vez hablemos después- mintió ella, al tiempo que salía y se alejaba rápidamente de Ichigo.

Él sólo se limitó a observar cómo se alejaba, luego con un profundo suspiro de cansancio y un poco de tristeza caminó de regreso a la mesa en donde estaba Rukia, percatándose de la presencia de Renji.

-Hola Ichigo- saludó el pelirrojo.

- Hola Renji.

- Justo hace unos minutos pillé a tu prometida bastante molesta cuando te fuiste.- bromeó el.

- ¡Renji!- dijo Rukia, pero luego al fijarse en el semblante de Ichigo supo que algo había pasado- ¿Ichigo?

-¿Qué?- respondió él sentándose a la mesa.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada, no es nada, te dije hace un rato atrás que estaba cansado eso es todo.

Pero había algo más... era obvio.

- Habíamos conversado eso, te dije que si querías podíamos irnos antes pero sé que esa no es la razón por la que estás así, es por algo que hablaste con ella verdad?

- Estoy bien, no me pasa nada- respondió molesto.

- Es obvio que me estás mintiendo Ichigo...

- Rukia, ¡¿Quieres dejar de molestarme?!- dijo el pelinaranjo con el ceño fruncido elevando considerablemente el tono de su voz, desconcertando a varios presentes.

-No entiendo cómo puedes ser así- dijo Rukia con un mirada dolida mientras se ponía de pie- Renji ¿ Puedes llevarme a casa por favor? -mirándolo

-Ehmm, claro, vamos- respondió no muy convencido mirando de reojo a Ichigo.

- Gracias, iré a hablar con Momo y vuelvo enseguida. - dijo mientras se alejaba.

- ¡Rukia!- dijo Ichigo siguiéndola- ¡Espera!- ordenó él cuando la alcanzó tomándola del brazo.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella molesta soltándose bruscamente del agarre.

- Se supone qué tenemos que volver juntos, si quieres nos vamos ahora y-

- ¡No! ¡No quiero volver contigo!... dejaré que Renji me lleve, yo hablaré con Nii-sama si eso es lo que tanto te preocupa- respondió con resentimiento.

- Pero... ¡Dime al menos por qué estás molesta!

-¡Confianza! ¡Eso es todo!- exclamó- ¡Tú no confías en mí, no me quieres decir lo que te sucede, incluso te molestaste sólo por qué te pregunté! ¡Entonces no es mi obligación de todas formas confiar en ti, así que no me iré contigo!- Ichigo quiso acercarse pero ella dio un paso atrás - no te me acerques... - con esto último la pelinegra se alejó y llegó en el lugar en que estaba Momo.

-Momo... yo, se que es temprano pero, tuve algunos problemas y ya me voy.

-¿Enserio?, bien no te preocupes, conversaremos en otro momento, cuídate mucho- dijo abrazando a su amiga.- espero que todo se solucione pronto.

- Yo igual... bien nos vemos, despídeme de Toushiro- dijo despidiéndose.

- Claro, Adios!.

De esta forma Rukia volvió con Renji y se fueron hacia la mansión Kuchiki, Ichigo también se fue de la fiesta en el carruaje que se suponía debía compartir con su prometida. Sin duda la noche no había terminado bien para ninguno de los dos.

- ¿No crees que fuiste un poco injusta con él?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿A qué te refieres?... yo sólo pedía un mínimo de confianza... yo no le he ocultado nada, desde que nos conocimos ha sido así, es obvio que me duela el hecho de que no pueda contarme lo que le pasa...- dijo bajando la cabeza.- Y más todavía el hecho que se molestará y me levantara la voz.

-No pensé que estar comprometido trajera tantos problemas- dijo su amigo- pero seguro en unos días o tal vez podrán hablar y arreglar las cosas- la animó.

-Eso espero...Dios y ahora al llegar a la mansión debo explicarle a Nii-sama porqué llegué contigo y no con Ichigo- dijo ella angustiada.

- Dile la verdad, que tuviste una discusión con él y por eso preferiste que te trajera yo, y que en unos días hablarás para arreglar las cosas...

-Creo que no tengo otra opción...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Ichigo? ¿Tan temprano volviste?- preguntó el capitán de la decima escuadra.

-Si.- se limitó a responder el joven, quien se veía realmente molesto.

- Y... ¿Fuiste a dejar a Rukia-chan? ¿O tu actitud se debe a algún problema con ella?

- No, no la fui a dejar, Renji la llevó.

- Pero, ¡Eres idiota o qué! no quiero ni imaginarme el escándalo de Byakuya mañana...

- ¡Lo siento!, intenté hablar con ella pero estaba muy enojada... y yo también los estaba por eso en parte lo mejor era que cada uno volviera por su cuenta.

- Tonterías, podría apostar a que la culpa la tuviste tu...

- Piensa lo que quieras, me voy a dormir.

- Ichigo- dijo su padre esta vez con una mirada seria que sorprendería a cualquiera.

- Qué pasa.

-Sea lo que sea que haya pasado es mejor que lo hables con ella, no me gustaría que Byakuya o yo tengamos que intervenir. Eres los suficientemente grande como para resolver las cosas.

- Lo sé.

-Bien, por ahora yo hablaré con Byakuya para calmar todo, ahora ve a dormir.

- Gracias, buenas noches- finalizó el pelinaranjo mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la mansión Kuchiki reinaba un ambiente de silencio y armonía, sólo se escuchaba el agua del arroyo del jardín que cuidadosamente se mantenía siempre en perfectas condiciones, Byakuya se encontraba en este caminando, cuando sintió el sonido del carruaje afuera.

Observó el gran detalle que era Renji la persona que había ayudado a bajar a Rukia, que Ichigo no estaba con ella, y que el semblante de Rukia era de bastante tristeza. Sin analizar más, se acercó al carruaje.

-Capitán, Buenas noches.- saludó Renji- Rukia me pidió que la trajera a casa, y accedí.- agregó un tanto nervioso.

- Rukia... ¿Estás bien?- se limitó a preguntar.

- Yo... sí, estoy bien... Nii-sama necesito hablar contigo...

-Vamos adentro.- dijo el pelinegro- Renji.

-¿Si capitán?

-Gracias por traerla, nos vemos mañana en el escuadrón para hablar lo que pasó.

- De nada, nos vemos. - finalizó el pelirrojo usando el shunpo para trasladarse.

Una vez dentro de la mansión Rukia se sentó en la sala principal, y su hermano se sentó frente a ella.

-Puedes comenzar a hablar- dijo él tranquilamente- para empezar, ¿Por qué te trajo Renji cuando tu deber era volver con Ichigo?

- Yo... lo que sucedió fue que, tuvimos una pequeña pelea, y me molesté y no quise que me trajera, porque de hecho me pidió llevarme a casa y no se lo permití, pero no es nada malo Nii-sama, enserio, seguramente hablaremos y se arreglaran las cosas.

-Hablaré con Isshin mañana, dependiendo de eso veremos, qué pasará con su compromiso... es inaceptable que Ichigo te haya dejado sola.

- Pero... ¡Yo me negué a volver con él, en ese caso Ichigo no tendría la culpa!- "Dios, aún estando enojada con él lo defiendo" pensó amargamente la Kuchiki.

- De todas formas, eso lo resolveré lo el capitan Isshin mañana, ahora ve a descansar.

Rukia sentía impotencia, angustia, no quería que se cancelara su compromiso con Ichigo, y en parte se sentía culpable... tal vez no debió haberse ido de esa manera... o tal vez sí... en fin su mente estaba hecha una maraña de emociones. Lo mejor era dormir, probablemente eso la ayudaría a poder tener una mayor claridad sobre qué hacer...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era muy temprano en la mansión Kurosaki, Ichigo aún estaba durmiendo, sus hermanas igual y el escenario o protagonismo se lo llevaba definitivamente la sala principal. En ella se encontraba Byakuya sentado tomando una taza de té e Isshin frente a él separados por una mesa .

-Imagino el motivo por el que estás aquí- dijo el capitán de la escuadra 10 cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Entonces tu hijo ya habló contigo?

-Si así es, me contó que tuvo una discusión con la señorita Rukia y por esa razón ella no quiso volver con él a la mansión - respondió tranquilamente.

- ¿Y te parece correcto que Ichigo la haya dejado sola? , a mi parecer es algo inaceptable.- replicó molesto mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

- Pero debes tener en cuenta que son jóvenes, todos esto es nuevo para ellos por lo tanto Ichigo no sabía bien cómo reaccionar al discutir y creo poder decir lo mismo de tu hermana.

La verdad las palabras de Isshin eran bastantes convincentes, parecía un maestro en persuadir con palabras, Byakuya lo miro por unos segundos y luego decidió dejarle en parte la responsabilidad de encontrar la solución.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

-Dejémoslos solos... cuando estén casados seguramente tendrán más problemas o discusiones, tienen que aprender a resolverlos ambos, ahora esperemos a que ellos mismos se reconcilien. De todas formas hablé con Ichigo ayer así que deberían hablar hoy mismo o tal vez mañana...

-Espero que sea antes del próximo evento al que irán, el matrimonio y unión entre las familias reales Hitsugaya y Hinamori es dentro de una semana.

- No creo que esto se prolongue tanto tiempo, pero de todas formas cualquier novedad te la haré saber.- finalizó Isshin.

-Bien, me retiro por ahora, debo ir a la escuadra. Nos vemos, y- hizo una pausa- demás está decir lo que pasará si es que de aquí a la ceremonia ellos no logran arreglar su situación.

- Lo sé, nos vemos Byakuya. - se despidió el capitán de la decima escuadra.

y así finalizó la conversación, dentro de un ambiente en el cual, si bien se había encontrado una solución, quedaba una tensión que inquietaba a cualquiera. Y con el pasar de los días sin duda sería peor...

-Hanataro...- llamó la morena- él no ha venido verdad?- preguntó una angustiada Rukia que se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión Kuchiki en una calurosa mañana, observando el arroyo que este tenía. Últimamente no salía de la mansión, se dedicaba a caminar, estaba incluso bastante triste, su hermano había hablado con ella, si no arreglaba las cosas con Ichigo el compromiso se cancelaría. Habían pasado 3 días... y aún no se hablaban.

-No señorita, no ha venido...- dijo el cabizbajo- su hermano tenía un aviso que darle , pero para no despertarla le dejó el mensaje.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mirando de forma inquieta al joven.

- Dijo que estará 2 días fuera, porque debe ir a una misión fuera del gotei.

-¿Enserio?.- Rukia estaba sorprendida hace mucho tiempo que su hermano no salía a misiones.- ¡Entonces podré resolver las cosas con Ichigo!

- Señorita no me diga que piensa salir de nuevo de la mansión.- dijo un cansado Hanataro.

- No te preocupes, iré a verlo en la noche, y llevare mi zanpakuto, al parecer esperar a que él hable conmigo no funciona. Daré yo el paso.

-El joven Kurosaki es muy orgulloso, en realidad los 2 son orgullosos por esa razón creo que aún no han podido hablar. Lo mejor que puede hacer es ir a verlo...- sugirió él.

-Sí, eso haré.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-No entiendo como no nos dijiste que la hermana del capitán Kuchiki era tu prometida- dijo Ikkaku.- eres un pésimo amigo.

-No exageres Ikkaku, de todas formas se los iba a decir.- replicó Ichigo mientras almorzaban en el cuartel.

- Igual, no es agradable enterarnos por los rumores de verlos juntos en esa fiesta... pero creo que puedo perdonártelo- se burló el calvo tomando su fuente y engullendo el arroz.

-Ikkaku lo que tienes al parecer es envidia... después de todo Ichigo es menor que tu y ya se va a casar.- habló Yumichika mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo.

-¿Envidia? más bien lo compadezco por aceptar la ultima forma legal de la esclavitud jajaja.

-No creo que casarse sea tan malo.- replicó su amigo- depende si es que las personas se quieren o no.

- Bueno es suficiente dejen de pelear- intervino Ichigo.

- Ikkaku sigues igual que siempre, peleando por nada.- dijo una voz conocida por todos.

-Miren quien llegó el teniente de la escuadra 6, ¿Cómo estas Renji?- dijo el calvo saludando a su amigo.

- Bien, vaya hace tiempo no venía a mi ex-escuadrón, veo que esto no ha cambiado en nada.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras observaba detenidamente el lugar.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Yumichika.

-Ichigo-llamó Renji- tengo que hablar contigo.- completó mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Él captó de inmediato... se trataba de ella. En esos últimos días el no estaba mejor que Rukia, dormía poco y la verdad se sentía culpable pero siempre que conseguía el valor para hablar con ella, lo perdía...

Con estos pensamientos se puso de pie y siguió a Renji en completo silencio a la sala de entrenamientos bajo la atenta mirada de Ikkaku y Yumichika, quienes comentaban entre ellos.

-Creo que sabes la razón por la que estoy aquí- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en el escalón que estaba en la entrada de la habitación.

- Si, lo imaginaba... ¿Cómo está ella?

- No lo sé , no la he visto desde que la dejé en la mansión después de su discusión... ¿Porqué no has ido a verla?- preguntó con un dejo de molestia.

- Ni yo lo sé... por miedo, o evasión- contestó cabizbajo- no estoy acostumbrado a pelearme con alguien y...

-Excusas... ¿Realmente la quieres?- preguntó Renji con un semblante serio que daba a entender o mas bien reforzaba la importancia de su pregunta hacia Ichigo.

-Si- respondió el pelinaranjo devolviéndole la mirada a Renj- la quiero, para el tiempo que ha pasado, le he tomado un cariño muy grande, no ha pasado un sólo día en que no lamentará haberle levantado la voz o haber desconfiado de ella al acusarla de mantener una relación contigo.

- ¿Que tú hiciste qué?- interrogó sorprendido- ¿Pero tú estás loco? ¡Cómo pudiste acusarla de estar conmigo! ¡Dios definitivamente no mereces que ella esté contigo!

- ¿Y acaso tú sí?, por lo que sé cuando murió su hermana ni siquiera estuviste ahí para apoyarla!- replicó Ichigo ambos estaban de pie desafiándose con la mirada.

- ¡No pude estar con ella porque no me correspondía! ¡Me habían ascendido a teniente hace muy poco! ¡Tenía que enfocarme en mis deberes! aparte, lo dices como si fuera muy fácil, ver a Rukia era muy difícil, su vida había cambiado y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer a diferencia de ti... tienes todo para que ella sea feliz y te das el lujo de hacerla sufrir...- dijo con resentimiento.

Ichigo no dijo nada... desvió la mirada de Renji y la fijó en el suelo... sabía que tenía razón...había actuado mal y hasta su compromiso estaba en riesgo ahora...

-Bien, ahora me voy... por cierto...dentro de unas horas el escuadrón saldrá a una misión fuera del gotei por 2 días... incluido el capitán Kuchiki... sólo es un dato... nos vemos- se despidió el pelirrojo al tiempo que salía de la escuadra.

Su mensaje fue captado inmediatamente por Ichigo al igual que su indirecta al decir que Byakuya no estaría... era su oportunidad... la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas... y esta vez no la desaprovecharía esa misma noche iría a la mansión a ver a Rukia.

La tarde pasó muy rápido y ya eran las once de la noche, todo el movimiento de los empleados de la mansión Kuchiki había cesado. Rukia estaba con un kimono verde pistacho con flores negras bordadas, y en un costado llevaba su zanpakuto, apagó la vela de su habitación y deslizó lentamente la puerta y salió... . luego comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión cuando de pronto sintió un ruido en la puerta de la cocina, se escondió rápidamente y en las penumbras se dio cuenta que era un intruso... quiso esperar a tenerlo más cerca y entonces...

- ¡Bakudou 63 sajo sabaku! - dijo la pelinegra al tiempo que lanzaba el Kidou sobre el intruso.

Este cayó al suelo, Rukia corrió hacia él desenvainó su zanpakuto y lo apuntó con el filo blanco que esta tenía en su forma shikai- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó bastante agitada, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que usó el kidou, o su zanpakuto, tenía una mezcla de emociones entre expectación, emoción y miedo.

- ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Ichigo!- dijo él mientras hacía inútiles esfuerzos por zafarse del kidou.

-¿Ichigo?, pero... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó desconcertada mientras guardaba su zanpakuto y lo liberaba.

- Yo... vine a hablar contigo- dijo desviando la mirada mientras se ponía de pie.

- Yo también iba a hacer eso...

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó un anciano empleado de la mansión que se acercaba al pasillo.

- Ven, ¡Rápido!- dijo la morena al tiempo que tomaba su mano y corrían alejándose del lugar, luego de correr por dos pasillos llegaron a la habitación de Rukia.

Nadie dijo nada, el lugar aún estaba oscuro y sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, cualquiera que hubiera pasado por ahí hubiera pensado mal sobre lo que sucedía.

Finalmente Ichigo decidió hablar:- Rukia yo... tenía que hablar contigo, fui un idiota, lo siento en verdad y por mi culpa estuvo en riesgo nuestro compromiso, te he hecho sufrir sin razón... perdóname...

Rukia no dijo nada... observó anonadada a Ichigo, aún estaba oscuro por lo que se acercó al mueble de su habitación y prendió una vela. Entonces pudo observar el rostro de él... sus miradas se encontraron y cuando Rukia reaccionó le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, cuando Ichigo cayó al suelo ella dijo: -¡Eres un idiota! ¡Ni te imaginas como he estado en estos últimos días por tu culpa! ¡No he dormido! ¡Pensé que no ibas a venir y que todo terminaría!- lo regañaba mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y comenzaba a golpearle el pecho con los puños- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

-¡Rukia! ¡Basta! - decía el pelinaranjo mientras trataba de tomarle las muñecas. Cuando por fin lo logró la miró fijamente- tranquilízate por favor, no quiero seguir peleando, es suficiente.

Rukia le devolvió la mirada y al verlo a los ojos... esos ojos ámbar supo que no podría resistirse más, casi como por causa de una fuerza magnética se inclinó y abrazó fuertemente a Ichigo por el cuello. Él se sorprendió por la reacción de la morena, pero le correspondió el acto con una mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba apoyarse para quedar sentado. Cuando logró su objetivo se aferró a ella con ambos brazos.

Ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, Ichigo pasaba una mano por el cabello de Rukia y ella acariciaba su cuello. Se había resuelto todo. después de permanecer algunos minutos así, la pelinegra se irguió quedando a la misma altura de Ichigo y lo besó profundamente , un beso de reconciliación, de cariño, de añoranza... El pelinaranjo le correspondió inmediatamente y lentamente se puso de pie, sintió como las piernas de Rukia se tensaban alrededor de su cintura, luego con un hábil movimiento apagó la vela sin necesidad de romper el beso con un abanico que estaba cerca. Sumidos en completa oscuridad, salvo la fría luz de la luna filtrándose por la ventana, se dirigió al futon de Rukia... La depositó en este y se acomodó sobre ella, luego rompió la unión de sus labios para besarle todo el rostro, sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz...

-Te quiero- le susurró entre besos.

Rukia sonrío- yo también te quiero... si vuelves a darme un susto así te mato, a todo esto, ¿Cuándo te di permiso para entrar en mi futon?- preguntó fingiendo molestia.

- Tu futon es bastante grande no seas egoísta- dijo él.

- Kurosaki-kun quiere que lo deje dormir aquí?- dijo Rukia en tono burlesco- ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quieras?

- Ahora que lo mencionas si. - respondió acercándose lentamente a sus labios.- a ti. - al tiempo que unía sus labios a los de Rukia en un nuevo beso.

La morena no hizo más que entregarse al beso de Ichigo, como si fuera una droga, lo quería, más de lo que creía, soltó un gemido sobre la boca de él cuando sintió su mano aventurarse por su pierna que quedaba expuesta por el kimono. La piel de Rukia era tan suave, Ichigo deslizaba su mano desde el muslo hasta las rodillas y ella no se quedaba atrás, rompió la unión de sus labios para comenzar a besarle el cuello, al tiempo que con las manos acariciaba el marcado torso del pelinaranjo por dentro del uniforme de shinigami, en respuesta él soltó un gruñido y subió su mano hasta la nuca de rukia tomando levemente su pelo para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y poder besarla, con su lengua recorrió cada rincón de su boca, mientras ella se esforzaba por sacarle la parte superior del traje, Ichigo al darse cuenta el mismo se la quitó dejando al descubierto sus brazos y pecho, la pelinegra rompió el beso y lo observó embelesada, sus músculos estaban muy trabajados, sus hombros eran anchos, su abdomen marcado y su piel era bronceada, volvió a acariciarlo y al sentir el calor que emanaba de él suspiró.

-Ni te imaginas el efecto que tienes en mi- susurró Rukia mientras su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración agitada, se sentía nerviosa, excitada, y con un poco de miedo a la vez, pero estaba segura de algo, quería continuar.

-Creo imaginarlo, porque tu igual produces algo inexplicable en mi- susurró también.

Rukia se incorporó y se puso de rodillas en el futon, Ichigo la imitó y de esta forma quedaron frente a frente en una posición "justa" ninguno llevaba el control de la situación, la pelinegra empezó a soltarse el obijime del kimono. Una vez que lo hizo su kimono quedó suelto y fue el shinigami quien finalizó la tarea al abrírselo lentamente dejando al descubierto primero sus hombros y al bajarlo un poco más quedaron expuestos sus senos. Ichigo estaba totalmente cautivado, Rukia era realmente hermosa, tenía una piel blanca que resaltaba aún más con la luz de la luna, sus pechos, eran perfectos, ni muy grandes ni tampoco pequeños, y tenía una cintura marcada, luego de observarla unos segundos y al notar el nerviosismo de ella la atrajo hacia sí, tomándola por la cintura, Rukia soltó un gemido bastante alto al sentir el contacto de sus erizados pezones con el duro pero cálido pecho de Ichigo, estaba pegada a él prácticamente. Él pelinaranjo reclamó su boca en un renovado beso, adoraba besarla, luego continuó su camino bajando por el cuello, y luego su pecho, a modo de respuesta Rukia gemía insistentemente, mientras arqueaba su espalda para poder sentirlo más, entonces, fue consciente de la humedad que sentía entre sus muslos y de la prueba del estado de Ichigo al sentir una presión cerca de su cadera. Las respiraciones de ambos eran cada vez más agitadas... pero de pronto, sintieron un fuerte reiatsu que los obligó a salir del ambiente en el que estaban sumidos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Rukia asustada en los brazos de Ichigo.

- Un hollow- respondió Ichigo mientras se separaba de ella y se acomodaba la parte superior del traje- está muy cerca de aquí.

- Déjame ir contigo- dijo la pelinegra cuando subió su kimono.

- No, es mejor que te quedes aquí, vuelvo enseguida- finalizó el pelinaranjo dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo rápidamente... dejando sola a Rukia.

CONTINUARÁ...

LO SIENTOOOO XDD PERO TENÍA QUE DEJARLO AHÍ u.u no se preocupen ya se viene el lemon pacienciaa :DDD bueno dejen sus reviews cuidense muuucho y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :DDDDD


	8. Chapter 8

BUENOOO QUERIDOS (AS) ICHIRUKISTAS CAPITULO 8 AQUI SE LOS TRAIGOOO

bleach no me pertenece es de tite kubo

CAPITULO 8

Todo había sucedido muy rápido, Rukia no había alcanzado a reaccionar cuando Ichigo se había ido, se quedó ahí pensando qué hacer, le temblaban las piernas, hace unos segundos estaba en los brazos de él respondiendo a sus caricias y besos y ahora... estaba sola en su futon con su kimono a medio poner dejando expuesto sus hombros...

Por otro lado Ichigo corría por el bosque buscando al hollow, cuando lo encontró se dio cuenta que era más fuerte que los que normalmente estaban en el seiretei, tenía grandes cuernos, no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a usar el shunpo para rodearlo, una vez que el hollow quedó confundido sobre la posición en la que estaba, Ichigo sacó su espada y cuando iba a lanzar su ataque, se detuvo al sentir otro reiatsu...

- Some no mai... ¡Tsukishiro!- dijo la pelinegra al tiempo que el hollow se congelaba producto de su ataque.

- ¿Así que hielo ?- preguntó Ichigo cuando gracias al shunpo llegó al lado de ella.

-Así es- afirmó- ¿Y tú?

A modo de respuesta el shinigami se ubicó frente al hollow y antes de que el hielo se quebrara y lo destruyera alzó su espada y exclamó:- ¡Getsuga Tensho!- y entonces el hollow se hizo mil pedazos producto del ataque del pelinaranjo.

- Interesante...bueno de todas formas yo fui la que acabó con el hollow- dijo mientras caminaba por alrededor de Ichigo provocándolo.

- De hecho, recuerdo haberte dicho que te quedaras en la mansión.- mientras la seguía con la mirada- pero de alguna forma supe que no me harías caso.

- Veo que me conoces bien.- dijo deteniéndose frente a él mientras lo miraba fijamente.

- Hago lo que puedo- devolviéndole la mirada.

El bosque estaba oscuro, pero de igual forma había nitidez, , Ichigo y Rukia seguían ahí, de una u otra forma se habían vuelto expertos en mantener silencio al mirarse.

-Volvamos a la mansión rápido, hace frío y tengo mucho sueño.- dijo la pelinegra al tiempo que bostezaba.

-¿Volvamos?¿Eso es una invitación?- preguntó Ichigo sonriéndole.

-¡No me molestes! - exclamó la morena- si quieres ven sino es tu problema- dijo caminando a paso apresurado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que rechazaría una invitación así después de lo bien que lo hemos pasado juntos?- le susurró al oído obligando a que ella se detuviera.

Él estaba justo atrás de Rukia y la abrazaba por la cintura, sentía su cálida respiración en su cuello y respondió:- Eres un maldito pervertido Ichigo Kurosaki.

- Es tu culpa.- replicó.

-¿Mi culpa?-giró la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró incrédula.

- Si- dijo dándole un casto beso en los labios.- bien, vamos.- finalizó usando el shunpo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- si te atreves a espiarme mientras me cambio de ropa, será tu fin- dijo Rukia mientras caminaba hacia el biombo de su pieza.

- jajaja- río él sentado en el futon de la pelinegra-no creo que sea mi fin pero, no lo haré, es mejor el desafío de desvestirte yo mismo, que observarte a tí hacerlo.

- Vuelvo a decir que eres un pervertido Ichigo, me estoy arrepintiendo de dejarte dormir aquí - dijo la morena. Gracias a la oscuridad el no notó el rubor de las mejillas de Rukia por su anterior comentario.

- Eres mi prometida, acostúmbrate- dijo él acostándose de espaldas en el futon cruzando sus brazos atrás del cuello.

- Creo que tendré que reconsiderar sobre lo de ser prometidos, tal vez sea un error y tenga que hablar con nii-sama - dijo ella mientras se metía al futon y apoyaba sus manos y cabeza en el pecho de Ichigo quien no la había sentido llegar hasta que habló.

- Ya veremos si es que es un error o no - dijo él dando por terminada esa conversación que estaba lejos de ser seria, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella, sintiendo el aroma que desprendía su cabello negro.

- Buenas noches- dijo Rukia, sentía que se dormía rápidamente, no había podido descansar en días, y ahora sentía que su cuerpo se relajaba y relajaba.

- Descansa- murmuró él.

Los rayos del sol le molestaban, aún no quería levantarse por lo que optó por girar sobre sí misma, al hacerlo chocó con algo cálido al lado de ella y eso no era todo, ese "algo" la rodeaba con los brazos, abrió los ojos y lo vio ahí, dormía plácidamente y su rostro se veía tan tranquilo, y hasta inocente. Alzó la vista para verlo mejor y no pudo evitar la tentación de acercarse, se ayudó de sus brazos apoyándolos a los lados de él y lo besó. Ichigo lentamente le correspondió y la estrechó más fuerte contra sí.

- Buenos días- murmuró el pelinaranjo sobre sus labios.

- Hola- respondió sobre él.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- No lo sé - dijo la pelinegra escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él, con la intención de continuar durmiendo.

- Es enserio Rukia, necesito saber qué hora es, tal vez tenga que irme al escuadrón- dijo el pelinaranjo moviéndola levemente.

- Está bien, está bien- respondió a regañadientes levantándose- espérame aquí- al salir, Rukia dejó la puerta junta, caminó al pasillo en donde había un gran reloj, eran las 10 de la mañana, las escuadras inician actividades a las 9...

-Señorita Rukia!- habló Hanataro corriendo bruscamente la puerta-La modista vendrá para-se interrumpió al ver a Ichigo en el futon de ella con la ropa del día anterior.

-Hanataro!- dijo la pelinegra llegando justo a la puerta.- puedo explicarlo.- agregó nerviosa.

- La-la la modista vendrá en la tarde para hacer su traje para la ceremonia de la señorita Momo...

-Gracias por avisar, en otro tema... no pienses mal sobre lo que viste, hablemos después, no dejes que nadie venga- dijo la pelinegra corriendo la puerta para cerrarla.

- ¿No estamos en problemas después de lo que vio Hanataro cierto?- preguntó un tanto inquieto Ichigo.

- No, no, de todas formas hablaré con él.- dijo la pelinegra avanzando hacia él- debes irte ahora mismo, son las diez de la mañana.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó casi saltando del futon- debería estar a las nueve en el escuadrón, ¡me matarán!- decía mientras se arreglaba el uniforme.- mira lo que gano quedándome contigo... y encima te ríes?- preguntó mientras observaba el divertido rostro de Rukia que reía al verlo actuar de esa forma.

- Lo siento, es que todo esto en parte es gracioso, pero ve el lado bueno, pudiste estar más rato conmigo.- decía mientras se acercaba a él.

- Pero el costo es muy alto- dijo él haciendo un gesto de descontento.

- Qué sabes si es que vale la pena después- dijo ella sonriéndole- ahora, hay pocas personas del servicio en pie, por lo tanto te sugiero que salgas tranquilamente y si te preguntan algo, sólo estabas aquí para ponerte de acuerdo en cuanto al transporte para llegar a la ceremonia de Momo, acá ya te conocen así que no deberías tener mayores problemas.

- Es un buen plan, bien me voy-dijo acercándose- nos vemos tal vez más tarde o tal vez mañana - finalizó uniendo sus labios a los de ella en un tierno pero corto beso.

- Tal vez... que te vaya bien ... adiós.- respondió la Kuchiki mientras Ichigo salía de su habitación.

Rukia se dejó caer en su futon, recordó las cosas que habían pasado anoche, cuando se reconcilió y casi se entregó a Ichigo, haber usado sus poderes después de más de 1 año...permaneció así unos minutos, luego se puso de pie y se cambió de ropa para realizar sus deberes en la mansión, estaba un poco cansada a pesar de todo, los trajes, las salidas eran algo agotador, pero el hecho de no tener la presión de su hermano hacía disminuir un poco ese cansancio.

-Hanataro respecto a lo que viste, primero, te pido silencio, Ichigo sólo se quedó a dormir nada más y-

- Señorita Rukia no se preocupe no diré nada- interrumpió Hanataro, ambos se encontraban en el pasillo de la mansión.-usted es libre de hacer lo que quiera, y el hecho de que sea con su propio prometido no es nada malo- decía sonriendo.

- Cierto, pero aunque sea así no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa con todo esto. ¿Nii-sama vuelve mañana verdad?.

- Si, mañana cerca del mediodía.

-Bien, iré a revisar los pergaminos que hayan llegado y en la tarde creo que me quedaré a tomar un baño termal, ¿Está habilitado verdad? - preguntó la pelinegra.

- Si, si lo está.

- Genial, me he sentido más cansada últimamente, pasaré ahí un buen rato y luego me iré a dormir. Con eso estaré como nueva.- dijo Rukia.

-Eso espero, recuerde que luego de la ceremonia de la señorita Momo con el joven Toushiro viene el anuncio de compromiso de usted con el joven Ichigo, por lo tanto aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer.

-Por poco y lo había olvidado, Dios, quedan tantas cosas por hacer todavía. Bueno voy a estar en la sala de Nii-sama respondiendo los pergaminos en caso de que necesiten algo- dijo alejándose. Hanataro respondió con una reverencia y se fue en dirección opuesta a Rukia.

El día transcurrió sin ningún acontecimiento importante, ella respondió los pergaminos, luego de almorzar estuvo un buen rato en la termas para luego descansar y finalmente dormirse, fue extraño pero aún así cayó en un profundo sueño... Para Ichigo fue un tanto diferente su día, llegó a la escuadra tarde, por lo tanto le tocó entrenar el doble como castigo, llegó exhausto a su casa, sin mencionar el interrogatorio de su padre, el cual llegó justo antes de que se dispusiera a irse a dormir...

-Ichigo... ¿Arreglaste las cosas con Rukia? Quiero que recuerdes que byakuya vuelve mañana al mediodía...

- Si... si arreglé las cosas con ella...- se limitó a responder.

- ¿Y esa reconciliación está relacionada con que no llegaras a casa a dormir ayer?-preguntó esta vez de una forma más relajada.

- Si, pero antes de que digas algo déjame decirte-

- ¡Ichigo! ¡lo sabía!... si que eres idiota, debiste haberlo hecho en una fecha más cercana a la boda, sino van a sospechar si es que la dejas embarazada...

- ¡Te digo que no pasó nada! ¡sólo dormimos!- mintió el pelinaranjo, claro, mentía, ya que, de no ser por ese hollow que apareció todo sería diferente y no podría negar lo que su padre estaba diciendo.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si- respondió bufando, ya que, lo único que quería era meterse en su futon y dormir.

-Bueno eso cambia las cosas, en fin buenas noches hijo- se despidió su padre.

- Adiós- dijo el entrando a su pieza.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sentía calor, podía sentir que era de día, porque podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros y la luz le molestaba, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que le pesaban los párpados y que era un día nublado al mirar hacia la ventana, intentó sentarse en su futon pero falló... su cuerpo le pesaba mucho y se dejo caer en el futon, el calor hizo que comenzara a transpirar, le dolía todo el cuerpo... de pronto sus párpados se cerraron y cayó dormida nuevamente...

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado exactamente, sólo sintió algo frío sobre su frente y sentía menos calor, se esforzó en abrir los ojos y vio a Hanataro, que le había puesto una toalla en su frente y también se dio cuenta que su futon tenía menos cobijas...

- Señorita Rukia... ¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó.

-Pues... la verdad no lo sé, me duele la cabeza, me pesa el cuerpo... pero ayer estaba bien, no entiendo que pasó...- dijo desconcertada mientras trataba de levantarse.

- Debes descansar, si no lo haces no podrás ir a la ceremonia dentro de 2 días- habló una voz conocida para ella.

- ¡Nii-sama!- exclamó sorprendida- Hanataro ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las tres de la tarde.

- Para mañana teníamos que ir a almorzar a la mansión Kurosaki, pero debido a tu estado ya cancelé esa salida.

- Lo siento...- dijo la pelinegra.- pero... ayer estaba bien no sentía ningún malestar...

- en la tarde es probable que Ichigo venga a verte, hablé con el capitán Isshin por lo tanto el debería avisarle, por ahora debes dormir-dijo como si no hubiera prestado atención a lo que ella dijo- ¿ La fiebre ha bajado? - preguntó mirando a Hanataro.

- Si, en comparación a la mañana ha bajado, pero aún no lo suficiente.- respondió.

- Al menos eso es bueno, bien debo volver al escuadrón, no creo que haya nada más que te inquiete o preocupe verdad Rukia?

- No... estoy bien, gracias nii-sama.

Antes de salir Byakuya dio una última mirada a su hermana y se retiró sin decir nada más.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Ichigo, el capitán Isshin te busca, está afuera del escuadrón...- habló Yumichika.

Ichigo dejó su espada en la estantería y avanzó hacia la salida...

- Hola Ichigo, ¿Estabas entrenando? - dijo el pelinegro.

- Si, ahora dime que sucede, espero que sea rápido porque debo volver al-

- Rukia se enfermó- interrumpió Isshin.

El semblante de Ichigo cambió drásticamente- ¿Qué? pero... ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Cómo está?- preguntó agitado.

- Tranquilo, creo que fue un resfriado, esta mañana Byakuya habló conmigo, me dijo que el almuerzo de mañana en nuestra casa se cancelaba, debido a que Rukia había amanecido con una alta fiebre que ya estaba tratando la gente de la mansión...

-Eso no me deja tranquilo- respondió secamente- ¿Y cómo está ahora?

- No lo sé... pero después de terminar tus deberes en la escuadra puedes ir a verla si quieres- sugirió él.

- Claro que iré... bien viejo, gracias por avisarme nos vemos tratare de llegar a cenar.

- No te preocupes, bien me voy, adios- dijo mientras caminaba alejándose de él.

Ichigo no lo pensó dos veces... entró rápidamente al escuadrón, entrenó un rato, luego realizó unos cuantos informes y logró salir antes del horario normal. Estaba muy ansioso, caminó rápidamente, y al doblar en una esquina se encontró con Renji...

-Hola Ichigo...- saludó.

- Hola Renji, has sabido algo de Rukia?- El pelinaranjo no perdió más tiempo en preguntas triviales, realmente estaba preocupado por ella, se sentía inquieto al no saber nada de su estado.

- No, sólo sé que se había enfermado... de hecho iba a preguntarte justamente si sabías algo de ella...

-No... ahora mismo voy camino a la mansión para verla...

- Ya veo... bueno mañana me cuentas como está... y pudiste arreglar las cosas con ella por lo que veo...

- Si... fue difícil pero ahora estamos bien.- dijo el pelinaranjo recordando lo que había pasado ese día, cuando entró a la mansión, Rukia usando su zanpakuto y cuando lo golpeó.

- Me alegro, bien nos vemos , que te vaya bien.- se despidió Renji.

- Gracias adiós- finalizó Ichigo comenzando a correr por las calles del sereitei usando el shunpo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" No recuerdo haberme enfermado nunca de forma tan repentina... me siento cansada sin haberme movido en todo el día del futon... no entiendo... me duele el cuerpo... pero al menos no siento ese calor insoportable..."- pensaba Rukia.

- ¿Quiere que la despierte?- preguntó Hanataro a Ichigo, quien había llegado recientemente a la mansión.

- No, no te preocupes, quiero que descanse lo más que pueda.- respondió el pelinaranjo sentándose de rodillas al lado del futon de ella.

-¿Ichigo?- preguntó la morena abriendo lentamente los ojos encontrándose con las orbes marrones de él.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó.

- Bien, al menos mejor que en la mañana.- dijo ella haciendo el intento de sentarse... el cual falló.

- No seas tonta...-regañó haciéndola recostarse sujetándola de la espalda- Tienes que descansar, mi papá me contó lo que pasó... asi que vine lo más rápido que pude.

- Yo no soy de las personas que se quedan en cama, no me gusta...- reclamaba la morena.

- No te pregunté si te gustaba o no, debes cuidar tu salud , te lo dije una vez cuando estábamos en el bosque, pero te quedaste dormida, así que no creo que lo recuerdes...

- No no lo recuerdo- dijo ella evidentemente molesta.- Me seguirás regañando toda la tarde o viniste a decir algo más?

- No vine a regañarte... me preocupo por ti, eso es todo...

- Yo... de verdad que no entiendo esta repentina fiebre... ayer estaba bien, no tenía ningún síntoma...

- Eso no cambia mucho las cosas... debes descansar para poder ir a la ceremonia de los Hitsugaya...

- Es lo que más deseo... poder ir a la boda de Momo.

En ese momento fueron conscientes de la ausencia de Hanataro, quien se había retirado sin que se dieran cuenta.

- Te eché de menos- dijo Ichigo desviando la mirada, ya que, a pesar de todo el nunca había acostumbrado a mostrar sus sentimientos fácilmente.

Rukia sonrío y dijo:- yo también... acércate, no hay nadie así que no es necesario que sigas ahí...

-¿Así está mejor?- dijo mientras se acostaba al lado de su futon quedando frente a frente.

- Si- respondió mientras buscaba refugio en el pecho de él, jamás se lo había dicho pero adoraba la sensación de estar o apoyarse en su pecho, la hacía sentirse segura y tranquila.

-Me preocupé mucho...- habló mientras la abrazaba por encima de las colchas del futon.

- Ichigo... no te estreses por algo tan pequeño, no quiero ni imaginarme tu reacción el día en que quede embarazada...- comentó Rukia sin pensar... ya que, a pesar de estar comprometidos no se había proyectado en un futuro con hijos y una familia al lado de Ichigo... por lo que luego se arrepintió un poco de su comentario.-yo... no quise- levantando la vista.

- El día en que quedes embarazada... creo que me desmayaré...- interrumpió él bromeando, devolviéndole la mirada.

-Si te desmayas te golpeo- replicó.

- Siempre con la violencia...- suspiró él.- y yo que logré salir antes de la escuadra sólo para verte...

- Nii-sama debe estar por llegar, bien entonces se me ocurre que hacer- dijo mientras se acomodaba y rodeaba el cuello de Ichigo mirándolo.

- Creo que sé lo que quieres- comentó siguiéndole la corriente, así la tomó de la barbilla y se acercó hasta que unió sus labios a los de ella en un tierno beso.

Ichigo la besaba con una tranquilidad y delicadeza que sorprendió a Rukia, ya que, el no acostumbraba a ser así... por lo general era más impulsivo cuando se trataba de sentimientos traducidos a acciones. Permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que ella quiso aferrarse más al cuello del pelinaranjo, Ichigo al escuchar el quejido de Rukia, ya que el movimiento de aferrarse implicaba usar la articulación, cortó el beso.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mirándola con evidente preocupación.

- Si, sólo me dolió el brazo eso es todo, creo que aún la fiebre no baja del todo... - dijo ella. Ichigo no comentó nada, sólo se limito a observarla- de todas formas creo que mañana estaré bien...

-Si, llegó hace un rato a ver a la señorita Rukia, el está con ella ahora- escucharon ambos una voz que provenía del pasillo al parecer de una sirvienta de la mansión.

- Tiene que ser mi Nii-sama.- dijo Rukia. Ichigo al instante se puso de pie y luego se ubicó de rodillas a una mayor distancia de Rukia comparado a la forma en que estaba hace unos minutos.

Unos pocos segundos después a puerta se deslizaba dejando ver la imponente presencia de Byakuya, quien habló con la sirvienta y luego entró a la habitación. Ichigo no lo pensó dos veces y se puso de pie para saludarlo, este le correspondió y luego dirigió su mirada a Rukia.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor- Para Rukia era incómodo hablar con su hermano, de una u otra forma siempre conseguía ponerse nerviosa con su presencia.

-Que bueno, de todas formas si mañana pasa tu dolor de articulación, podrás ir a la ceremonia, todo dependerá de eso.

- Está bien.- respondió la Kuchiki, quien por dentro rezaba para que todo el malestar que tenía terminara lo más pronto posible.

- Ichigo- habló Byakuya- por lo que se, llegaste hace un rato, vamos a la sala a tomar un poco de té hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.- dijo él pelinegro mientras se dirigía a la puerta y desaparecía de la habitación.

-¿Qué creas que quiera hablar conmigo?- preguntó preocupado Ichigo.

- No lo sé, tal vez sea por lo que sucedió en la fiesta de compromiso de Momo... pero no te preocupes, no creo que se nada tan malo.- dijo ella para tranquilizarlo.

- Bien, iré a ver de qué se trata, y después me iré a casa, nos vemos entonces en la ceremonia, vendré a buscarte probablemente igual que el otro día.- dijo mientras se agachaba para despedirse de Rukia quien mientras él hablaba se había sentado en su futon.

- Entonces nos veremos ahí, cuídate, mándale saludos a tu familia de mi parte.

- Claro, descansa y mejórate- finalizó para darle un corto beso en los labios, que no dio tiempo de reaccionar a Rukia.

- Adiós - se despidió ella mientras Ichigo desaparecía tras cerrar la puerta.

- El hecho de que hayas venido a verla, quiere decir que ya arreglaron los problemas que tenían, verdad?- preguntó Byakuya desde su asiento, frente a él estaba Ichigo que se removía incómodo y sólo miraba su té sin intenciones de tomarlo...

- Si... me disculpé con ella y todo mejoró- dijo él aún más incómodo al hablar de los problemas que tenía con Rukia.

- Me parece bien- se limitó a responder- la ceremonia como sabes es dentro de dos días, confío en que Rukia se recuperará para ir, luego a la semana siguiente se realizará el anuncio de su compromiso... de eso se encargará Rukia con algunas encargadas de la mansión, ya que, con tu padre llegamos al acuerdo en que se haga aquí la celebración. Dependiendo de cómo avance todo la boda se hará cuando vuelvas de la misión que tienes fuera del gotei, de la cual no te han informado aún, ya que, se hablo de eso recién hoy en una reunión de capitanes. Eso sería dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente...

- ¿Una misión?... que extraño...hay algún momento en que pueda ver a Rukia dentro de todo el itinerario de las preparaciones del anuncio del compromiso?- se atrevió a preguntar mirando a Byakuya.

Justo en ese momento el pelinegro iba a tomar un sorbo de su té, pero se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta de Ichigo, dejó su tazón y le devolvió la mirada.

-¿A qué se debe tus ansias de verla?, dependiendo del tiempo que requiera preparar todo, iremos un día a almorzar, de no ser así creo que no se verán hasta la fiesta.

A Ichigo no le había gustado la respuesta de Byakuya, era su prometida, en parte no era justo tener que pedir permiso para verla, o tener que acatar lo que él o su padre dijeran, maldición, sólo quería que llegará la boda lo antes posible para así por fin poder estar con ella, cuidarla, verla y no tener que pedirle nada a nadie.

Y su disgusto se notó aún más cuando respondió secamente :-¿ Eso es todo lo que quería decirme capitán?

- Si- respondió.

Antes de que Byakuya tomara la iniciativa de agregar algo Ichigo se adelantó.

- Bien, me retiro- poniéndose de pie- nos vemos, me despedí de Rukia cuando vine para acá así que, me voy, nos vemos capitán, espero poder estar aquí pasado mañana para llevar a Rukia a la ceremonia, cualquier cosa hágasela saber a mi padre o a mi por favor.

- No hay problema con eso. - respondió mientras se ponía de pie al igual que Ichigo.

Luego lo acompañó hasta la entrada de la mansión, y así se fue usando el shunpo, ya que, no lo traía ningún carruaje y de todas formas no necesitaba usar uno, su habilidad era más que suficiente para llegar rápido a su casa.

-Ichi nii, ¿Qué le pasó a Rukia-chan?- preguntó Karin a su hermano quien venía entrando a la mansión.

- Hola Karin, Rukia está resfriada, no le pasó nada malo, se recuperará pronto.

- ¿Hablaste con Byakuya, Ichigo?- preguntó Isshin quien acababa de llegar a la sala principal, en donde estaban todos.

- Si, la verdad no me agrada su forma de ser, agradecería que hablará contigo cualquier cosa y luego tu me la hagas saber, no quiero tener mayor contacto con él.

- No te cierres con él Ichigo, es el hermano de tu futura esposa, a todo esto me alegro que Rukia esté mejor, así podrán ir a la ceremonia pasado mañana.

-¿Entonces Rukia-chan se mejoró?- preguntó Yuzu quien venía llegando de la cocina, era su pasatiempo preferido ayudar de vez en cuando ahí.

- No aún no se mejora pero mañana ya estará bien.- repitió Ichigo, le agradaba que su familia aceptara y se preocupara por Rukia de esa manera, la incluían como una más de la familia a pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado- casi me olvido, les mandó saludos a todos.

- ¡Me alegro! - decía sonriente la menor de las hermanas.

-Bien, vamos a cenar ya está todo listo.- dijo Karin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Señorita Rukia, ¿ Cómo se siente?- preguntó Hanataro al ver a la morena abrir los ojos para recibir un nuevo día.

- Mejor, mucho mejor- dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en su futon.

- ¡Qué alivio!, eso significa que podrá ir mañana, me alegro mucho- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta- por ahora me retiro para que pueda cambiarse de ropa.

- Después nos vemos.- dijo Rukia mientras se ponía de pie, la verdad era que aún no se sentía completamente bien, le molestaba un poco el dolor del cuerpo, pero no pensaba quedarse en cama ni un día más.

Se levantó pero antes se dio un baño, lo necesitaba para poder refrescarse después se vistió con un kimono sencillo de color azul . Salió al pasillo dispuesta a enfrentar un nuevo día, caminó bajo la atenta mirada de varias personas de la mansión, hasta que llegó a la habitación que necesitaba.

-Señorita Rukia- habló una mujer de unos 40 años, la cual era la modista de la familia.- ¿Cómo se siente hoy?

- Hola, mejor de hecho venía para acá justamente por el traje de la ceremonia de mañana.

- Su traje está listo, como estaba enferma lo adecuamos a la medida del último que hicimos, no creo que haya problemas pero de todas formas ahí está- señaló la mujer hacia una esquina de la habitación.

Rukia quedó maravillada pues el kimono era muy hermoso, estaba colgado cuidadosamente y era de un tono rosado pálido con rosas bordadas en un tono más oscuro, el obijime también era oscuro, a un lado sobre una pequeña mesa estaban los accesorios, las horquillas y otras cosas que combinaban con el kimono.

- Todo es muy hermoso- dijo la pelinegra, mientras admiraba su preciada prenda.

- Imagínese el kimono que haremos para su fiesta de compromiso...¡ Y luego para su boda!.- decía la mujer emocionada.

- Aún no tengo mente para imaginarlo, pero de seguro me sorprenderé- dijo Rukia.- Bien seguiré poniéndome al día de las cosas...- dijo avanzando hacia la puerta.

- En la tarde le haremos la prueba del traje.- habló la modista antes de que se fuera.

- Estaré aquí todo el día, no es problema eso- decía mientras se iba.

El día transcurrió sin problemas, la salud de Rukia progresaba rápidamente y ya no sentía ningún malestar, se dedicó a responder los pergaminos correspondientes, se realizó las pruebas del traje y al terminar el día habló con su hermano.

- ¿Qué sucede Nii-sama?- preguntó la morena entrando a la sala principal.

En realidad la había mandado a llamar para realizar la réplica del día anterior, en el cual habló con Ichigo.

-Pasa Rukia- respondió Byakuya sentado frente a ella- bien, como ya estás mejor mañana irás con Ichigo a la ceremonia, el vendrá por ti a las 5 de la tarde, luego a la semana siguiente se hará el anuncio de su compromiso, luego de esto él se irá a una misión que tiene con su escuadrón por una semana y cuando vuelva al día siguiente será la ceremonia.- hablaba tranquilamente el pelinegro.

"Un momento, dentro de una semana se anuncia nuestro compromiso, luego Ichigo se irá a una misión... pero ¿Porqué justo ahora?, luego ¿Cuando vuelva nos casaremos? si es que vuelve... "- pensaba Rukia mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que su hermano le decía.

Byakuya notó la sorpresa que embargaba a su hermana al ver que no reaccionaba ni decía nada. Así que optó por hablar él: - Es mejor que vayas a descansar, mañana te espera un día pesado.

Dicho esto se retiró y Rukia se quedó unos momentos más en la sala, sin pensar o siquiera imaginarse la gran verdad que su hermano ocultaba tras esa faceta seria y frívola y que pronto daría a conocer.

CONTINUARÁ...

AAAAAAAHHHHHH proximo capitulo epico DDD:! y si okey los hice sufrir pero próximo capitulo LEMON! ahora si que si, bueno cuidense mucho dejen sus reviews nos vemos prontoo! *O* :DDDD

Mitsuki Kuromo: sise soy mala u.u :C , Ichigo poniendo en riesgo el compromiso sólo por orgullo, dios mio, pero sii se repero ahora si se viene lo bueno jajaja

Leknyn: es el orgullo del tonto de Ichigo, el orgullo hizo que no fuera a verla antes :C menos mal que Renji lo retó jaja :DDD

Misel-Kuchiki: aaww gracias :DDD si si se que me demoré esque los capitulos anteriores todos ya estaban listos, pero los de ahora los estoy haciendo justo en el tiempo que tengo que actualizar por eso me demoro un poco xdd

Kuchiki Rukia-san: ciertooo quien no sueña con una historia asi :/ , la relación de estos 2 es genial se complementan tan bien *-*


	9. Chapter 9

HOLAAAAAAAA -saludo euforico- xddd bueno bueno capitulo 9 aqui se los traigo gracias por los reviews, eso motiva mucho :)

aquiiii vamooos

Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite kubo

**CAPITULO 9**

Se despertó temprano, se dio un baño, tomó desayuno como de costumbre y luego su mañana se volvió un gran ajetreo, entre los arreglos que hacían las empleadas de la mansión con su cabello y su rostro. Eso tomó bastante tiempo. Cuando terminaron, ya era hora del almorzar.

-"Quiero que esto termine pronto, si de mi dependiera, me casaría mañana mismo y así me ahorraría todo esto, luego de la ceremonia de Momo, podré ver a Ichigo sólo una vez antes de la boda... Que frustrante..."- pensaba la morena mientras comía sin ganas su almuerzo, de todas formas no era para menos, Ichigo al dia siguiente del anuncio del compromiso se iría a una misión por una semana y al volver se casarían... nunca se había preguntado esto hasta ahora pero...¿Por qué tanta prisa en casarse?... algunos prometidos se toman bastante tiempo antes de casarse... pero en su caso todo había sido rápido...en cierta parte sentía que había algo más allá, pero no quería preguntar, no quería indagar...

Luego al terminar de comer, Rukia sintió los apresurados pasos de alguien que la alcanzaba en el pasillo.

-¡Señorita Rukia!- dijo Hanataro.

- Hola Hanataro, que sucede, ¿Porqué vienes tan apurado?

- Es que... Es que, vengo de comprar algunas cosas y, me enteré que el escuadrón 11, ese en donde está el joven Ichigo se va a una misión dentro de una semana!- decía el nervioso muchacho.

- Si, si lo sabía- dijo Rukia no muy animada.- Nii-sama me lo comentó ayer...

- Ya veo... pero... ¿Qué piensa usted de eso?

- No lo sé, de todas formas hoy hablaré con Ichigo, espero que eso me ayude, cuando Nii-sama me dijo ayer lo que iba a pasar, no podía asimilarlo bien, todo fue muy rápido. Gracias por habérmelo dicho de todas formas.- dijo la pelinegra disponiéndose a entrar a la habitación en donde estaba la modista y otras mujeres esperándola para ayudarla con su kimono.

- No hay de qué.- respondió el joven mientras de igual forma se retiraba.

El tiempo transcurrió bastante rápido, Rukia se vistió, y estaba esperando a Ichigo en el jardín de la mansión, Byakuya no estaba así que eso facilitaba las cosas. Se veía muy bonita su pelo estaba tomado cuidadosamente con unas horquillas del mismo color, siempre dejando un mechón de su cabello suelto, el kimono le quedaba perfecto y acentuaba un poco su cintura. Sintió un ruido en la entrada y al darse vuelta lo vio ahí, en la entrada de la mansión.

-Me alegra que ya estés mejor- dijo esbozando una sonrisa cuando Rukia se detuvo frente a él.

-¿Ya te informaron de tu misión?- preguntó ella alzando la vista con un aire de tristeza en sus ojos.

- Así que tu hermano ya te lo dijo...- dijo él soltando un suspiro.

- Si, ya me dio el cronograma detallado de todo lo que viene.- dijo ella.

Ichigo notó la preocupación en esos hermosos ojos violetas que lo miraban profundamente:- No te preocupes, estaré bien. - dedicándole nuevamente una sonrisa.

-¿ Lo prometes?- preguntó.

-Lo prometo.

Entonces Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa, se acercó y ayudándose del cuello de él le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego lo tomó de la mano y dijo: -¿Nos vamos?

- Si, ya es la hora. - siguiéndola.

Una vez que se subieron el carruaje emprendió la marcha Rukia miraba por la ventanilla tranquilamente el paisaje hasta que Ichigo habló.

- Cuando fui a verte el otro día, casi tengo una pelea con tu hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué?- dijo ella al tiempo que se daba vuelta y lo miraba.

- Comenzó a darme la pauta de cómo sería todo, le pregunté si es que habría algún momento en que pudiera verte antes del anuncio del compromiso y me dijo que porqué tenía tantas ganas de verte, como si el matrimonio y todo fuera un mero trámite.

- Mi Nii-sama es así, no te preocupes.- dijo ella tratando de suavizar lo que había pasado.

- No lo justifiques Rukia...

- No lo justifico- reclamó- Seguramente aún está molesto por lo que sucedió la otra vez, pero no creo que sea nada más, tal vez es cosa de tiempo para que todo mejore.

-Eso espero...

- ¡Que emocionante! Momo se va a casar- habló emocionada Rukia.

-Después nos toca a nosotros- dijo él.

-Si... queda poco para arruinar mi vida- dijo bromeando mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- enarcando una ceja. - ¿Así que arruino tu vida?

- Si... pero la arruinas de una forma muy linda - dijo de un tono muy tierno, que conmovió a Ichigo.

- Entonces... ¿Si te beso ahora la arruinaré de una forma aún más linda? - preguntó mirándola.

- No lo sé, puede que- no pudo seguir hablando ya que Ichigo imprudentemente se había apoderado de sus labios en un hábil movimiento, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

- No aguantaste ni una hora antes de aprovecharte.- dijo la morena una vez que se separaron.

- Aprovecharme implicaría que tu no respondas a lo que hago, pero responder se te da muy bien. - la contradijo.

- Y para rematar mi prometido es un pervertido.

- Pero lo pasarás muy bien.-bromeó el.

- jajaja- río ella- es lo mínimo que pido.

El transcurso del viaje no cambió. Ichigo y Rukia conversaban de cosas triviales o bromeaban, por lo que el tiempo pasó lo bastante rápido y llegaron antes de lo esperado al lugar de la ceremonia. Era la mansión de los Hitsugaya, estaba todo adornado, los invitados eran pocos, pues en la fiesta que se haría después estaría toda la gente. Rukia miraba expectante todo su entorno mientras caminaba de la mano con su prometido por el lugar, la entrada de la mansión tenía un camino de piedra y por los lados habían muchas flores de vivos colores, siguiendo el camino llegaron a una parte del jardín que estaba ambientada para la ceremonia.

Se ubicaron en un lugar y al cabo de unos minutos todo comenzó. Entró la familia de los novios, luego los novios y por último, el maestro de ceremonia. Momo se veía hermosa con su kimono blanco y todos los accesorios propios de la boda. Toushiro se veía serio en su aspecto formal pero por dentro sin duda debía de estar muy feliz.

Al cabo de unos minutos luego de escuchar las palabras sobre el matrimonio que dijo el encargado, intercambiaron un rosario. Luego llegó el momento principal de la ceremonia, en que tomaron el sake para sellar la unión. A través de ese ritual se manifiesta el deseo de máxima felicidad y eterna unión de la nueva pareja, para lo cual se prepara una serie de tazas, de distinto tamaño la cual fueron tomando en orden, grande, mediana y pequeña montadas una sobre otra. Una vez que terminaron de beber el sake venía la parte final en que los novios debían decir su juramento y sus palabras hacia los familiares.

-Yo Hinamori Momo, prometo a ti Hitsugaya Toushiro, respetarte, quererte y cuidarte siempre, por el resto mi vida. Y doy las gracias a mis padres, por la oportunidad de continuar el linaje de las 4 casas nobles, es una gran responsabilidad y me siento orgullosa de llevarla.- dijo la joven bastante emocionada.

-Yo Hitsugaya Toushiro, prometo a ti Hinamori Momo, respetarte, quererte, cuidarte y protegerte siempre, por el resto de mi vida. - dijo el peliblanco.

De esa forma se concluyó la ceremonia, y se dio paso a la fiesta en la fiesta que se haría en otra parte de la mansión.

-Momo, felicidades!- dijo Rukia mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su amiga.

- Gracias Rukia, no puedo ni describir como me siento, todo esto parece un sueño- decía mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo junto a tu nuevo esposo.

- Gracias, lo mismo te diré en unas semanas cuando te cases tu.- dijo una vez que se separaron.

-De sólo pensarlo me pongo nerviosa, bien, ve con tu esposo, después ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de sobra.

-Si, bien nos vemos después.- dijo Momo mientras se alejaba y caminaba hacia Toushiro.

-¿ Me imagino que deben estar muy felices no?- habló una voz a su espalda.

- Si, Momo está muy emocionada, no es para menos se casó con el amor de su vida.- respondió levantando los brazos a los lados buscando entrelazar sus manos con las de Ichigo, claro, era él quien estaba detrás de ella.

- ¿Será ese nuestro caso?- preguntaba el pelinaranjo mientras respondía a las manos de la morena entrelazándolas con las suyas.

-Lo sabremos pronto.- finalizó ella.

La fiesta duró mucho tiempo, todos estaban celebrando la unión de estas familias, tanto por beneficio económico que eso significaba, por el lado de los parientes, como por el amor que se tenían, en el caso de los novios. Después de unas horas llegaba el momento de retirarse, pues Ichigo no permitió que Rukia se quedara hasta altas horas por haber salido recién del fuerte resfrío. Por supuesto no exento de sus reclamos hacia el pelinaranjo. Cuando llegaron a la mansión llegó el momento de despedirse.

-Bien... creo que de aquí no nos veremos hasta el anuncio del compromiso.- dijo la morena.

-Así es. Pero podemos encontrarnos en-

-No Ichigo- interrumpió ella. Sabía a lo que se refería, esos escapes nocturnos hacia el bosque- quiero que te concentres en entrenar... jamás me perdonaría que te pasara algo en esa misión por descuidar tu entrenamiento- agregó con una mirada seria y desafiante.

-Está bien, si eso te deja más tranquila lo haré...

- Yo me dedicaré a preparar todo para ese día, estaré toda la semana en la mansión así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, y de todas formas puedo cuidarme sola, tú mismo lo comprobaste.

-Si lo sé, bueno nos vemos- dijo él.

- Si... cuídate y ten cuidado al entrenar, no quiero que llegues con heridas después.- dijo bromeando.

-Eso no pasará...- dijo acercándose.

En una fracción de segundos después de caer en la cuenta que debían despedirse y que no se verían durante una semana se estaban besando, Rukia se agarró del cuello de Ichigo hasta quedar a su altura y el la ayudó en eso, al abrazarla fuertemente por la cintura la elevó varios centímetros del suelo.

Permanecieron así algunos minutos, sin darse cuenta que Byakuya miraba atentamente la escena desde una parte del jardín. No representaba un riesgo, ya que, luego de observar la demostración de afecto de ambos, se retiró del lugar.

Una vez terminada su despedida Ichigo se marchó. Rukia permaneció mirando hasta que perdió de vista el carruaje. Luego entró en la mansión y al llegar a su habitación sintió el cansancio del día, se quitó todos los adornos de su cabello, su kimono y al meterse en su futón enseguida se durmió.

La semana transcurrió bastante rápido, a pesar de no poder ver a Ichigo, casi no pensaba en eso, organizar la fiesta, el traje, la música todo le quitaba bastante tiempo. Y casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba mirándose frente a un espejo, el día había llegado, usaba un kimono lila con flores azules bordadas que le llegaba hasta los pies, su pelo estaba sujetos por unos adornos para darle formalidad pero estaba suelto.

-Señorita Rukia- habló Hanataro quien iba entrando a la habitación.

-¿Si?

- El joven Ichigo ya llegó, y también la mayoría de los invitados.

-Voy enseguida.- respondió la joven mientras daba una última mirada a su figura en el espejo antes de salir.

Rukia salió al pasillo, todo estaba adornado con linternas, la celebración sería en el jardín y en uno de los cuartos más grandes de la mansión que conectaba con el mismo. Ella caminó con paso seguro hasta adentrarse en una habitación en que estab, Isshin , Byakuya e Ichigo.

- Hola joven Rukia, bien ahora que está todo listo, hagamos el anuncio capitán Kuchiki.- dijo el pelinegro disponiéndose a salir y hablar ante toda la gente.

- Vamos- se limitó a responder.

-Si estás muy nerviosa, tómame del brazo- le susurró a Rukia.

Ella sólo lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, querían hablar y preguntarse muchas cosas, pero la situación y el ambiente no lo permitían, así que sólo caminaron hasta que vieron a la gran cantidad de gente que había, en ese instante Isshin comenzó a hablar.

- Bueno queridos amigos, me produce una gran alegría anunciarles el compromiso de mi hijo Ichigo Kurosaki de la segunda familia real, con la señorita Rukia Kuchiki de la primera familia real.

- Esperamos que esta unión sea fructífera y nos ayude a mantener el lazo y el linaje de las familias nobles por mucho tiempo más y así el beneficio será para todos.- agregó Byakuya.

- Bien esperemos que disfruten la celebración y ya se irán presentando los prometidos respectivamente.- finalizó Isshin.

Rukia sin duda si antes estaba nerviosa ahora era peor, se agarró fuertemente del brazo de Ichigo y bajó hacia donde estaban los invitados, tenían que presentarse intercambiar algunas palabras y luego seguir saludando, parecía algo sencillo pero era más agotador de lo que creían, Rukia le dejó en parte la responsabilidad a Ichigo de hablar con la gente, ella sólo intervenía en algunas ocasiones. Lo que no esperó fue que su hermano llegara donde ellos.

- Ichigo, tengo que hablar contigo un momento.

Ambos lo miraron extrañados, pero Ichigo asintió y lo siguió hacia la mansión.

-"Genial, lo que me faltaba ahora me quedé sola"- pensaba la Kuchiki mientras veía a su hermano y prometido alejarse.

-Pensaré que tengo el don de llegar justo cuando te quedas sola.- dijo Renji.

- ¡Renji!- dijo emocionada Rukia- hace mucho que no te veía, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien y tu?, feliz me imagino...

- Si mucho, pero no sé de que es lo que mi Nii-sama quiere hablar con Ichigo...- dijo Rukia sin imaginarse que el tema de conversación era ella misma.

- De seguro no es nada malo, seguramente lo amenazará por si se le ocurre alguna vez hacerte sufrir- bromeó.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Bien, supongo que debes estar preguntándote la razón por la cual te pedí hablar.- dijo el impasible hombre mientras se sentaba frente a Ichigo.

- Si... pero supongo que debe ser algo importante.- dijo tratando de disimular su molestia.

- Decidí hablar de esto contigo, ya que, te vi el día en que viniste a dejar a Rukia, besándola y también por tu actitud cuando mencioné que no se verían por una semana... se ve que te preocupas por ella.

Ichigo no dijo nada, estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Byakuya... pero intuía algo... lo que iba decir no era nada bueno.

Byakuya se notaba inquieto, inspiro y prosiguió:- Mi esposa Hisana falleció hace un año como sabes víctima de un hollow.

- Si, si sabía.

- Eso no fue así... verás, ella tenía una enfermedad muy fuerte, que la debilitó rápidamente y en resumidas cuentas eso fue lo que le costó la vida... es muy posible que esa enfermedad sea hereditaria y... que Rukia también la tenga.- dijo el pelinegro.

-No... no es posible... - decía el pelinaranjo sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, como era posible que Rukia, su prometida pudiera tener algo así- pero... ¿No hay algo que puedan hacer?- preguntó angustiado.

- La capitana Unohana junto con el capitán Kurotsuchi crearon una mezcla de una medicina que puede ayudarla.

- ¡Entonces porque no se la dan!- exclamó él, le desesperaba la sola idea de perderla, no podía permitir que algo así sucediera.

- No podemos porque la medicina es muy fuerte, y no estamos seguros de que tenga esa enfermedad, y si se la damos tampoco es seguro que la sobreviva.

- Esto no puede estar pasando...

- Rukia desconoce totalmente todo lo que te he dicho. Tampoco puede saberlo.

- ¿Y su resfrío de hace una semana? ¿Tiene alguna relación con esta enfermedad?

- No, si así fuera, hubiera quedado mucho más debilitada.

- ¿Quién más lo sabe?- preguntó al cabo de unos minutos en los que pudo tranquilizarse.

- El capitán Ukitake, nadie más, si quieres puedes hablarlo con tu padre, pero obviamente no puedes decírselo a nadie más.

- No se preocupe por eso...

- Bien será mejor que volvamos, deben estar preguntándose que pasa.- dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué decidió decírmelo?

Aquella pregunta detuvo a Byakuya en medio de su camino se volteo para mirar a Ichigo y le respondió:- Te casarás con ella, pasarás el resto de tu vida con ella, será tu familia, no puedo negarte conocer todo de ella, de esa forma podrás protegerla tu mismo. No me gustaría que les pasara lo mismo que a mi y Hisana.

Dicho esto se retiro. Ichigo permaneció unos segundos ahí, hasta que hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué hiciste en mi ausencia?- preguntó el pelinaranjo cuando llego a sentarse al lado de ella.

- Estuve conversando con Renji, ¿Para qué te llamó mi Nii-sama?

- Nada importante, sólo me dio algunas reglas y protocolos que seguir- mintió él.- Después que termine toda esta fiesta quiero que nos encontremos en nuestro lugar de siempre- cambió de tema.

-El famoso bosque en la parte donde está el roble-completó ella.

- Quiero que conozcas un lugar.

Ella lo miró curiosa, pero accedió. Pasaron unas cuantas horas y la celebración se iba apagando cada vez más, hasta que finalizó. Rukia estaba muy cansada, pero aún así se envolvió con una manta y una vez que cesó el movimiento de la mansión, salió.

Sentir la fría brisa vespertina, sus pies crujiendo bajo las ramas, y su farol iluminando el camino sin duda le recordaba el primer encuentro que había tenido con Ichigo ahí, mientras el entrenaba. Al llegar al roble lo vio ahí de pie apoyado en este.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí.- dijo cuando llegó a su lado.

El le sonrío y dijo:-entonces vamos.

Ichigo la tomó en brazos y de esta forma pudo usar el shunpo y llegar más rápido a "ese" lugar. Era una casa pequeña, que estaba situada en un lugar muy escondido. Rukia se puso de pie y miró atentamente el lugar.

-Este era un lugar al que venía mucho cuando era niño...¿Vamos?

- Claro- respondió la morena caminando junto a él.

Al entrar Rukia se dio cuenta que la casa estaba muy arreglada estaba iluminada con faroles, estaba limpia y tenía una habitación, con un gran futon instalado.

- ¿Así que tenías todo planeado?- le preguntó enarcando una ceja mientras miraba frente a ella el futon abierto.

-¿Yo? por supuesto que no- dijo irónicamente, mientras se acercaba a ella.

No habían podido verse durante una semana, ya era de madrugada y prácticamente en unas horas Ichigo se iría a su misión y nuevamente no se verían hasta el matrimonio... todo sucedía tan rápido que casi no daba tiempo a asimilarlo... y ahora ahí estaban frente a frente.

Ichigo fue quien tomó la iniciativa de abrazarla, sentía una gran necesidad de hacerlo, de estar con ella, de demostrarle cuanto la quería, más todavía después de lo que Byakuya le dijo.

Ella sin pensarlo le correspondió, buscando sus labios, esos labios que hace una semana no tenía y que ahora estaban dispuestos para ella, se besaban con impaciencia, como si no tuvieran tiempo, sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una danza que al rato ya no les era suficiente, Ichigo rompió esa unión para darse paso a su cuello, llenándolo de besos. Rukia contenía la respiración ante las sensaciones que empezaba a sentir, se agarró a los brazos de él para facilitarle el acceso a su cuello, pero él optó por cargar un poco su peso en ella para así obligarla a recostarse en el futon. Se acomodó sobre ella sin dejar de besarle el cuello mientras ella enredaba sus manos en el cabello de él.

Tras ver la intención de Ichigo de seguir su camino de besos se inclinó hasta quedar sentada para desabrocharse el obijime de su kimono, estaba decidida a continuar. Ichigo cesó su labor de besarla al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la parte superior del traje que llevaba.

Rukia entonces decidió quedarse en esa posición y comenzó a besar el pecho de Ichigo, su cuerpo marcado y cálido la hacía perder la razón, con sus manos acariciaba su abdomen y espalda, mientras escuchaba la respiración agitada de él. Eso la motivó a continuar, de su pecho subió hasta su cuello dejando un camino húmedo, y para terminar llegó al lóbulo de su oreja mordiéndolo levemente, sorprendiendo a Ichigo, Rukia parecía una experta. No pudo contenerse más y la hizo recostarse nuevamente, para retomar su labor partiendo por abrir el kimono de ella, quedó igual de sorprendido que la vez anterior al ver sus pechos su abdomen todo de ella era perfecto, se inclinó y la besó profundamente, mientras que con una mano comenzó a acariciar uno de sus pechos, Rukia rompió el beso para soltar un gemido sobre sus labios, mientras comenzaba a recorrer su espalda con las uñas, Ichigo seguía con su labor de acariciarla, siguió bajando hasta que con su boca se apoderó de uno de sus senos, haciendo que ella nuevamente gimiera y se arqueara levemente contra él. Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas, Rukia cerraba los ojos ante el mar de sensaciones que estaba experimentando, sentía que comenzaba a sudar por el calor que sentía, Ichigo la besaba sin tregua, sentía sus labios en sus senos, su abdomen, su pecho y sus manos comenzaban a recorrerla cada vez de una manera más desesperada.

Cuando el se inclinó para besarla, Rukia aprovechó para desatarle la parte inferior del traje, que el mismo termino de quitarse quedando totalmente desnudo, luego le termino de quitar el kimono a ella quedando ambos en la misma situación. Ichigo se puso de rodillas y levantó una de las piernas de Rukia comenzando a besarla desde los talones hasta los muslos, igualmente lo hizo con la otra y observaba fascinado la forma en que ella reaccionaba, cerraba los ojos, gemía, contenía la respiración, echaba la cabeza hacia a un lado como si de esa forma pudiera aguantar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Todavía no quería llegar a la parte final, así que se inclinó e introdujo uno de sus dedos entre los muslos de ella, los sentidos de Rukia enloquecieron y perdió lo que le quedaba de cordura mientras gemía y casi gritaba por el placer que sentía, Ichigo comenzó a mover su dedo mientras la besaba intensamente absorbiendo sus gemidos con su boca. Ella no podía quedarse quieta, se aferró al cuello de Ichigo y movía sus caderas, era demasiado.

- Ichigo...- comenzó a susurrar, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y sus brazos igual, como si se rindiera ante lo que el hacía. Él dejo su labor para finalmente acomodarse entre sus piernas.

- Mírame.- Rukia hizo un gran esfuerzo y abrió los ojos se apoyó en sus codos y lo miró.- ¿Estás segura?

Ella le sonrío y le dijo:- Por supuesto que si.

Su sonrisa lo cautivaba, sin pensarlo más se inclinó y entró en ella suavemente. Rukia tenía miedo, incomodidad y cuando él iba a adentrarse definitivamente, lo tomó por el cuello y unió sus labios a los de él cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sintió que algo se desgarraba en su interior pero no lloró.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó sobre sus labios. Ella asintió con los ojos aún cerrados. Luego Ichigo salió y volvió a adentrarse en ella.

Los nervios de Rukia respondieron con una contracción en su bajo vientre que la hizo gemir, el dolor había cesado. Ichigo comenzó a moverse en un vaivén que provocaba fuertes gemidos en la pelinegra, que comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo de él, Ichigo acarició un muslo de ella bajando hasta su pantorrilla haciéndola flexionarla alrededor de su cadera, Rukia hizo lo mismo con su otra pierna quedando ambas enlazadas a las caderas de él, ese ángulo le permitió a él llegar a lo más profundo de su sexo. Ichigo soltó un gruñido mientras Rukia gemía y susurraba su nombre, las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, ya no aguantaba más, sentía que en su interior algo se acumulaba, finalmente sintió una fuerte contracción que la llevó a un éxtasis en que gritó el nombre de él mientras se agarraba de sus brazos enterrándole las uñas. Ichigo en ese momento al sentir la contracción abrasadora de la pelinegra envolviendo su miembro, soltó un gruñido estremecido mientras se rendía ante ella y se derramaba en su interior.

Permanecieron así unos minutos, esperando a normalizar sus respiraciones. Rukia se dejó caer en el futon rendida, estaba cansada, desenlazó sus piernas de él, e Ichigo salió de su interior y se acostó al lado de ella.

- Rukia...- habló mirándola.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella acomodándose quedando frente a frente.

- Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Aquello la había tomado por sorpresa, sólo atinó a abrazarlo y refugiarse como siempre en su pecho, el levantó el edredón y así ambos quedaron bajo las colchas del futon.

- Yo también creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.- dijo ella.

Él sólo sonrío, la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos y le preguntó:- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Rukia no pudo evitar reír un poco al escuchar esa pregunta, estaban comprometidos, no importaba mucho si querían o no casarse, pero aún así levantó la vista mirándolo y dijo:- Si, si quiero.

Luego se besaron para finalmente sellar la unión y la promesa de casarse dentro de una semana. Olvidaron la misión que Ichigo tenía, la posible enfermedad de Rukia, ya nada importaba, sólo el cariño que sentían y acababan de demostrarse.

CONTINUARÁ...

AAAAAAAHHHHHH que bonito :'D bueno bueno espero sus reviews espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y el lemon D: jajaj espero sus opiniones xdd puede que el siguiente capitulo me demore menos en subirlo, pero no prometo nada cuidense mucho nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

HOLAAAA COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE BIEN XDD bueno bueno aqui está el capitulo 10! como pasa el tiempo -llora- espero que les guste mil gracias por los reviews no saben lo feliz que me hacen :'DD

bleach no me pertenece es de tite kubo.

here we go!

**CAPITULO 10**

Eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana tenía que levantarse, a las 9 debía estar en el escuadrón para irse a la misión. Estaba feliz, no quería irse, una hermosa pelinegra lo abrazaba fuertemente con sus delicados brazos, su Rukia. Comenzó a moverse lentamente iniciando por tratar de zafarse de esos brazos, no quería despertarla, pero su intento falló. Unos ojos violetas lo miraban profundamente.

-¿Así que planeabas irte sin despedirte de mí, como en una típica historia del hombre que se va a una guerra? - interrogó un tanto molesta, deshaciendo el abrazo para cruzarse de brazos.

- Yo... no es eso, en una hora debo estar en el escuadrón y no quería despertarte eso es todo.- se excusó el, le dolía dejarla, y más todavía después de lo que habían pasado.

- Bien, de todas formas no importa, me prometiste que volverías a salvo, no debo preocuparme...- más que hablarle a él, parecía querer auto convencerse de sus palabras.

- Por supuesto, aceptaste casarte conmigo en una semana más, no puedo perderme eso, ni mucho menos mi noche de bodas.- dijo bromeando.

- En que estaba pensando, Dios mio.- decía la pelinegra mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Ichigo, aún estaba muy somnolienta.

- Y como as bajo la mango tengo mi Bankai, no quiero que te sientas angustiada ni preocupada...- bajó la mirada y notó que se estaba quedando dormida, besó su frente como forma de despedida, espero unos minutos más para asegurarse que estuviera dormida. Entonces se levantó, se puso su ropa, y antes de irse se acercó al futon, la arropó más y acarició su blanca mejilla. No tenía miedo al irse a la misión pues tenía confianza en sí mismo, pero aún así quiso despedirse de una forma expresiva podría decirse. Después de eso se fue.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto había dormido, sentía cómo los rayos del sol le molestaban la vista, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Ichigo ya se había ido.

- Debí suponer que no me haría caso y que se iría a su manera.- dijo mientras se sentaba en el futon, entonces fue consciente de que estaba desnuda y recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior... cuando se entregó a Ichigo, sus caricias, sus besos, cuando le preguntó si acaso quería casarse con él, y luego se durmieron abrazados. No pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, pero luego recordó que Ichigo se iba a su misión y que no volvería hasta que se casaran, tal vez esa semana sería más larga de lo que Rukia pensaba. Se levantó, se vistió y salió de la casa, usó el shunpo y en poco tiempo volvió a la mansión, se cambió de ropa y salió al pasillo.

-Buenos días Señorita Rukia, no la había visto- dijo Hanataro.

-"Genial, nadie notó que no dormí aquí"- pensó ella.- Hola Hanataro, qué hora es?

- son las 10 de la mañana, por primera vez no tiene que preocuparse de su kimono de novia, será una sorpresa y las modistas tomaron sus medidas del último.

- ¿Enserio?, me alegro aunque no lo creas es cansador todo eso.

- En la tarde su hermano le dará a conocer el lugar y su nueva mansión para que viva con el joven Ichigo.- dijo alegre.

-Dios mio, había olvidado por completo todo eso- dijo ella sorprendida- y... ya les dijo a ustedes quienes se irán conmigo a vivir allá?

- Si, ya nos dijo, la mayoría será gente adulta, y también iré yo.- dijo.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Rukia emocionada.

- Si, de verdad.- le respondía de igual forma el joven.

-¡Es una excelente noticia, Hanataro, me alegra mucho que me acompañes!

-A mi también. Bien me voy espero que la mansión nueva sea igual de grande que esta.

-La morena río ante el comentario y dijo:- yo igual espero que sea muy grande, bien voy a desayunar, nos vemos.-dijo mientras caminaba hacia el comedor.

Tomó desayuno y comenzó a mirar los pergaminos, dos de ellos le llamaron la atención, uno se trataba de una invitación por parte de el padre de Ichigo para almorzar y pasar la tarde en la mansión Kurosaki, y la otra era una invitación de la asociación de mujeres shinigami el día antes de la boda, al parecer por petición de Byakuya, quien tenía la intención de dejarle la responsabilidad a esas mujeres de poder instruir un poco a Rukia en todo lo nuevo que venía, y también distraerla de todo por un rato.

Después pasó la tarde arreglando un poco el jardín de la casa hasta que su hermano llegó.

- Buenas tardes Nii-sama.- saludó Rukia con una reverencia.

- Hola Rukia.- respondió- antes de cenar quiero hablar contigo, acompáñame al salón.

- Si- dijo siguiéndolo.

-Bueno, lo que te diré es breve, la mansión que tendrás con Ichigo está terminada. Se ubicará en un nuevo terreno construido para las familias reales cerca de un río a unos 20 minutos de aquí, al lado de nueva mansión de los Hitsugaya.

- ¿Enserio?- estaba sorprendida, tener su propia mansión, y de vecina a Momo la alegraba mucho.

- Después de la boda conocerás la mansión, la fiesta y la ceremonia se hará en la mansión Kurosaki, y creo que eso es todo lo que debes saber, recuerda que del resto se encargara la modista con sus ayudantes y la decoradora.

Después de esa corta conversación, los días de Rukia eran cada vez más aburridos, hasta que llegó la hora de visitar a la familia de Ichigo. faltaban 2 días para la boda, estaba ansiosa, era cerca del medio día, se subió al carruaje y emprendió el camino, era extraño ir sola, después de todo siempre iba acompañada. pasó el rato mirando por la ventanilla, admirando el paisaje, y pensando en lo mucho que cambiaría su vida, estaba asustada pero a la vez ansiosa, quería que Ichigo volviera pronto de su misión, pero a pesar de todas las promesas sentía inseguridad... sus pensamientos hicieron que el viaje fuera más corto de lo que creyó, y pronto divisó la gran mansión. El carruaje se detuvo y a los segundos apareció Isshin para ayudar a bajar a Rukia y recibirla en su casa.

-¡ Mi tercera hija Rukia!- saludó alegre el hombre mientras la ayudaba a bajar.

- Buenas tardes capitán Kurosaki- habló.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la mansión.

- Bien gracias, ¿y Yuzu y Karin?

-Ahí vienen- dijo el pelinegro mientras veía a sus 2 hijas correr hacia Rukia.

- ¡Rukia-san!¡viniste a vernos!- Saludó Yuzu emocionada mientras la abrazaba .

- Pensé que no vendrías más- dijo Karin mientras se acercaba.

-Si, las vine a ver su padre me invitó así que estaré toda la tarde aquí- respondió sonriéndoles.

-¡Qué bien! ¡vamos!- decían las mellizas mientras jalaban a Rukia de las mangas de su kimono. Les emocionaba que las visitara, ya que, casi no tenían amigas y se aburrían mucho en la mansión.

Rukia pasó bastante rato jugando con ellas, se llevaba muy bien con las niñas, y ellas le tomaban cariño. Luego de almorzar tuvo la oportunidad de conversar con el capitán Isshin. Se sentaron en una banca que estaba en el jardín y fue él quien comenzó a hablar.

- Pasado mañana serás parte de la familia Kurosaki... seguramente en todo este tiempo no te lo han preguntado... ¿Qué sientes con todo esto?

- Me siento feliz y ansiosa, aunque de igual forma un poco asustada, Ichigo tendría que volver mañana, me prometió que volvería a salvo, sólo me queda confiar en él y que todo salga bien- Por alguna razón sentía que podía hablar con naturalidad con el papá de Ichigo, sentía una cercanía con él.

- Ichigo te adora, desde que se conocieron sentí que el había cambiado, se preocupa mucho por ti, incluso me atrevería a decir que hasta el punto de ser un celoso sin razón. Todo esto se debe a que se ha culpado a si mismo muchas veces por la muerte de su madre, ella falleció protegiéndolo de un Hollow.

- No me había dicho la forma en que todo pasó... de seguro fue difícil para él.

- Si, al menos fue capaz con el tiempo de darse cuenta que no era su culpa, es bastante engreído, orgulloso e impulsivo. Pero por otra parte puedo asegurarte que siempre te protegerá, y será franco contigo.

- Creo que el orgullo puede perjudicarnos, yo también soy muy orgullosa, por eso tardamos tanto en arreglar el problema que pasó en la fiesta de compromiso de Hinamori y Hitsugaya.

- De todas formas estoy seguro que saldrán adelante y si se llega a poner idiota me avisas e iré personalmente a golpearlo- dijo riendo.- regresará mañana por la noche.

- Mañana en la noche estaré en la asociación de shinigamis, mi Nii-sama pidió que fuera para allá.

- Ya veo, ¿También te dijo el lugar en donde estará tu mansión con la de Ichigo?

- Si, es cerca del río shokawa, en el nuevo terreno de las familias reales, por lo que me dijo estaremos al lado de la mansión del matrimonio Hitsugaya-Hinamori.

- Si...

- Capitán... ¿Cómo aceptó la propuesta de mi Nii-sama de comprometernos a mi e Ichigo?- la verdad le causaba curiosidad, quería saber cómo había surgido todo o qué pensaba el de todo.

- bueno cuando tu hermano me habló del compromiso, accedí de inmediato, luego admito que me cuestioné un poco por Ichigo, el creía que Orihime sería su prometida, pero todo cambio te podrá parecer raro pero el día en que viniste aquí, se encontraron y los presentamos como prometidos, en la noche encontré a Ichigo sentado en corredor mirando la noche, le pedí disculpas por no haberle avisado que tu serías su prometida-dijo mirándola, entonces hizo una pausa y luego agregó- y entonces me respondió "no importa, no fue tan malo" y sonrío, en ese momento supe que había acertado y me sentí satisfecho.

Rukia estaba conmovida, sentía ganas de llorar, sólo para soltar todos los sentimientos que llevaba reprimidos, se iba a casar en 2 días, tenía una mezcla de emociones y lo peor es que esa mezcla era muy contradictoria, compartiría el resto de su vida con él, si ese idiota no volvía mañana en la noche, ella misma lo iría a buscar donde fuera que estuviese.

- Gracias por contármelo, si bien en un principio debo admitir que detestaba a su hijo, se había portado muy mal la primera vez que nos vimos, luego todo fue cambiando, y más todavía cuando fui a su casa esa vez. Sólo puedo decir que me siento nerviosa por la boda y por el regreso de Ichigo...

- Él volverá de eso no debes dudar, es lo último de lo que tienes que preocuparte. Bien entremos a la mansión, seguro Yuzu y Karin quieren estar contigo antes de que te vayas.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Claro- respondió siguiéndolo.

-Rukia-san, ¿Te casarás con un gran kimono blanco?- preguntaba una emocionada Yuzu.

- Eso creo, aunque no puedo verlo hasta el día de la boda- le contaba a las mellizas, mientras comían galletas en la sala principal.

-¿Ichi-nii se irá de casa cuando se case contigo verdad? - cuestionó Karin.

- Si así es, pero yo me encargaré de que vengamos a visitarlas siempre.- les dijo mientras sonreía.

- Rukia-san, tenemos un regalo para ti- dijo la menor de las mellizas, mientras sostenía algo detrás de ella.

-¿Enserio?

- Si, le pedimos a papá que nos ayudará a elegirlo, toma- dijo Yuzu mientras estiraba sus brazos y le entregaba un lindo conejo de felpa blanco.

- ¡Es hermoso! ¡Me encantan los conejos! ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo la morena mientras recibía muy feliz el regalo de las mellizas, sus ojos brillaban.

- Me alegra que te gustara- dijo Karin.

- ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?- preguntó curiosa la otra melliza.

-Chappy, se llamará Chappy.

-¡Qué bonito nombre!- Exclamaron ambas.

Pasó el resto de la tarde conversando con las mellizas, quienes se encariñaban cada vez más con ella, hasta que llego la hora de volver a la mansión.

-Mira nada más Rukia, primero mi hijo se casará contigo, y ahora mis hijas se encariñan contigo, te robas a mi familia de a poco!- bromeaba el pelinegro, mientras veía a sus hijas despedirse de ella abrazándola cariñosamente.

- Las veré en la boda, cuídense mucho.- se despidió ella, luego subió al carruaje, el capitán Isshin la fue a dejar a la mansión.

- Si quieres todavía puedes arrepentirte de casarte, aún estás a tiempo.- dijo él bromeando nuevamente.

- Jajajaj- río- no se preocupe, creo que me arriesgaré- agregó.

Una vez que llegó a la mansión, se despidió, entró directamente a cenar, y se fue a dormir, debía descansar , ya que, mañana tendría un nuevo día que enfrentar.

- Así que en dos días te casas Ichigo, si quieres podemos decir que moriste en la misión y así estarías a tiempo de ser libre.- dijo Ikkaku.

la mayoría estaba durmiendo en unas carpas instaladas, pero Ichigo, Ikkaku y Yumichika seguían despiertos, estaban frente a una fogata conversando.

-No seas tonto, se nota que está feliz con su prometida.

- Puede ser, siempre es así el primero año... después... todo cambia- rebatía el calvo.

-Dejen eso, mejor vamos a dormir mañana debemos volver al seiretei.- dijo Ichigo.

- Estoy de acuerdo vamos a dormir- apoyó Yumichika.

-Esperen- interrumpió Ichigo con una mirada muy seria.

-¿Y ahora qué?- reclamó Ikkaku.

- Hollows... se acercan muchos- dijo mientras desenvainaba su zanpakutou.

- Despertaré a los demás- dijo Yumichika mientras corría a las otras carpas.

A los segundos apareció una gran horda de Hollows rodeándolos, Ichigo comenzó a atacarlos rápidamente, pero aún así su habilidad no bastaba, eran demasiados, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que se viera superado por el número.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Cuidado!- gritó Ikkaku.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Le llevó todo el día arreglar sus cosas, finalmente en la tarde tuvo todo listo, no quiso dejarle el trabajo a los empleados de la mansión, y aparte así pudo ocupar el tiempo en algo, se casaba mañana y realmente estaba nerviosa, y por si fuera poco Ichigo volvía en unas horas más.

Trató de despejar su mente mientras se subía al carruaje camino a la reunión de asociación de mujeres shinigamis, no tardó mucho en llegar y al entrar notó inmediatamente muchas miradas sobre ella.

-¡Rukia! ¡Hace un año que no te veía desde que dejaste el escuadrón! - dijo eufóricamente Kiyone acercándose para saludarla.

- Rukia es nuestra invitada hoy, debemos ayudarla e instruirla en esta nueva etapa, ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Rangiku, mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la llevaba a sentarse con el resto.

- Yo... bien estoy bien- respondió un tanto incómoda.

-Primero te las presentaré a todas, la capitana Unohana, ella es Isane, a su lado Nanao, luego Nemu, la capitana Soi fong, a Kiyone ya la conoces y yo. En fín mañana te casas, ¿Estas nerviosa? Cuando yo me casé con Gin debo decir que estaba realmente histérica.

- Si estoy nerviosa, aparte Ichigo se fue a una misión y debería volver en un rato más...

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Rangiku sorprendida- Entonces debes estar angustiada.

- El escuadrón 11 es conocido por ser el más fuerte físicamente, eso es una gran ayuda así que Kuchiki, no debes preocuparte de seguro regresaran a salvo- habló la capitana Unohana.

-Bien, recordemos que en las bodas, la pareja debe beber unos vasos de sake, son 3 , así que Rukia, hoy te entrenaremos para que puedas beberlas y no embriagarte - dijo Nanao.

- Suena bien- respondió no muy convencida.

Luego de dos horas, Rangiku estaba bastante ebria y celebraba y cantaba, el resto de las mujeres siguió hablando con Rukia, quien si bien se sentía un poco mareada y con calor, no estaba ebria.

- En fin, ya es tarde Rukia, cuando te sientas mal, o te duela algo no dudes en ir a mi escuadrón, y ya sabes todo en cuanto a tu noche de bodas, muchas suerte.- dijo la capitana Unohana sonriendole.

- Muchas gracias.- dijo haciendo una reverencia.- Y gracias a todas, en este rato pude distraerme de todo.

- Por nada, cuando estés embarazada exijo que nos vengas a dar la noticia- dijo Nanao.

- Claro, bien ahora me retiro, espero verlas a todas mañana en la boda, nos vemos- se despidió.

- Adiós- respondieron todas.

Rukia subió al carruaje rumbo a la mansión, mañana era el gran día, Dios no dejaba de pensar en eso, pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, la escuadra 11... venía llegando de la misión, así pudo verlo por la ventanilla.

-Deténgase un momento por favor- dijo al hombre que llevaba el carruaje, este se detuvo y ella bajó rápidamente y caminó hacia el grupo de hombres que venía llegando. En un principio comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, pero al ser casi de noche, la nitidez era menor y se le hacía muy difícil divisarlo. Luego de unos minutos ya casi habían llegado todos, no venía prácticamente nadie más... y no había señales de Ichigo. Comenzó a desesperarse y al subir la mirada una última vez lo vio...caminaba con algo de dificultad apoyado de Ikkaku, y traía una venda en su frente. Al verlo herido corrió hacia él sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Ichigo!¡Qué te pasó!- exclamó cuando llegó frente a él con sus ojos casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Rukia!- se sorprendió- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó mientras se apoyaba por su cuenta.

-Bien Ichigo nos vamos, ¿Estarás bien? - preguntó Ikkaku.

-Si, no se preocupen, los veo mañana.

- Bien, adios- se despidieron sus amigos.

- ¿Pero qué te pasó?- preguntó mientras lo abrazaba.

-Nada, nada.- decía para tranquilizarla devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Ven, te llevaré a tu casa, el carruaje está acá.- dijo tomándolo del brazo.

Caminaron y al subir al carruaje Ichigo optó por hablar:-Cumplí mi promesa.

Ella lo miró desconcertada:-Claro, volviste pero sin embargo estás herido.

- Pero volví- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

- Una horda de hollows nos atacó ayer durante la noche y por querer aniquilarlos rápido uno me atacó sin que me diera cuenta.- contó desvíando la mirada.

- Si que eres un tonto.

- ¿Y tu?¿Qué has hecho esta semana?- preguntó.

- Fui a tu casa, estuve hablando con tu padre y jugué con tus hermanas.

- No quiero no imaginarme las cosas que ese viejo te dijo.

- ¡No me dijo nada malo!,y cuando volvía de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis vi que tu escuadra estaba llegando y fui a buscarte.

-Ya veo... ¿Estás nerviosa por mañana?-preguntó esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

- Si... ¿Y tú?

- No... estoy bastante seguro de lo que estoy haciendo, aunque después me arrepienta.- dijo esto ultimo bromeando.

- Claro, claro, yo tendría más razones para arrepentirme que tu.

- ¿Cuales?

- No te despediste de mi antes de irte a la misión. Aún cuando te dije que lo hicieras.

-Te dije que no quería despertarte eso fue todo.

Rukia sabía que había algo más, Ichigo la quería demasiado, y tener que despedirse y ver la angustia, el miedo en sus ojos, hubiese sido más para él de lo podía soportar.

- Bueno, el hecho es que mañana nos casaremos y punto.- dijo Rukia.- Cuando llegues a tu casa descansa lo que más puedas- agregó esto ultimo en un suave tono mientras acariciaba su mejilla, lo había extrañado.

-Claro, eso haré, debo estar bien despierto mañana.- respondió mirándola con una cara de complicidad.

- Estás herido así que mañana cuando lleguemos a nuestra nueva mansión te dejare descansar y dormir toda la noche.- dijo para molestarlo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que dormiré en mi noche de bodas?- preguntó el acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.-no sabes lo mucho que extrañé hacer esto.-susurró al tiempo que la besaba con una intensidad que siempre sorprendía a Rukia, quien le correspondió agarrándose de sus brazos, hasta que el carruaje se detuvo.

-Descansa, que duermas bien, nos vemos mañana, mejórate- murmuraba ella entre besos.

- Estaré bien, aparte el viejo igual maneja bien el kidou que sirve para sanar heridas.-dijo mientras bajaba del carruaje.

En ese momento salió a recibirlo Isshin:- Hijo que vergüenza, mira como vienes.- tomándolo del brazo ayudándolo a avanzar más rápido.

-No es momento para reproches viejo.

- No te preocupes Rukia, mañana estará como nuevo en la boda, yo mismo me encargaré que así sea, nos vemos- dijo entrando en la mansión.

- Adiós- respondió ella, mientras los perdía de vista.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todo pasó tan rápido que casi no notó cuando entraron las sirvientas de la mansión para despertarla muy temprano.

- Señorita Rukia, debe tomar desayuno para empezar a arreglarla.- dijo un de ellas.

-Enseguida iré- dijo aún muy somnolienta. Se puso de pie y entonces comenzaron los arreglos, las mismas sirvientas se encargaron de todo, del baño de Rukia, lavar su cabello, peinarlo y prepararla. Eso tomó toda la mañana y con un kimono casual, se dirigió a almorzar.

-Rukia- Habló su hermano, con el cual estaba almorzando.

-¿Si? Nii-sama.

- Las puertas de esta mansión estarán abiertas siempre que quieras venir.

Rukia sonrío y dijo: -Lo sé, Gracias Nii-sama.

Luego del almuerzo el caos continuó, llegaba la hora de la prueba del traje, este era bellísimo, constaba de un kimono blanco de seda con delicadas rosas blanco invierno bordadas en la parte inferior. Luego retocaron su peinado y finalmente llegaba la hora de ir a la mansión Kurosaki.

-Vamos, Rukia- dijo su hermano, quien la esperaba en la entrada de la mansión.

Rukia llegó a su lado y subieron al carruaje, estaba muy nerviosa. Al llegar vio la hermosa decoración que tenía la mansión, flores por todas partes, y un ambiente muy grato de celebración, Rukia avanzó hacia la entrada hasta encontrarse con el padre de Ichigo.

-Mira nada más, ¡Rukia, te ves muy hermosa!- exclamó Isshin.

-Gracias.- respondió con una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes capitán Kuchiki.

-Lo mismo digo, capitán Kurosaki. Todo luce muy bien.

-Así es, las pertenencias de Ichigo fueron enviadas hace un rato a la nueva mansión, así que todo va bien.

- Las de Rukia igual fueron enviadas hace un rato, espero que les guste su mansión.

-Rukia, la ceremonia ya va a empezar, puedes ir con Ichigo, él está al final del pasillo en la habitación de la derecha.- indicó él.

-Bien iré para allá.- dijo ella mientras caminaba, cuando llegó a la puerta, respiró hondo, y luego la deslizó y entró. Entonces sintió la mirada de él sobre ella, levantó la vista y lo vio.

- Te ves... Bellísima.- dijo anonadado observándola fijamente, haciendo que Rukia se ruborizara.

-Gra-Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien.-respondió.

Ichigo usaba un kimono bastante simple de un tono gris, ya no tenía esa venda en su frente, y su rostro mostraba un gran atractivo.

-¿Estás listo?-preguntó ella.

-¿Listo para qué? ¿Para el trámite de la boda? ¿ O para compartir mi vida y mi tiempo contigo por el resto de mis días?

Sentía que se derretía por dentro cada vez que la sorprendía con palabras, se acercó se puso de puntillas y lo besó, obtuvo inmediatamente la respuesta de él, hasta que alguien deslizó una puerta y entró. Se separaron rápidamente y observaron quien era "el intruso".

- Dios mio, guarden algo para la noche de bodas- bromeó Isshin- Está todo listo asi que, vamos, es la hora.

Comenzó la ceremonia, todo era muy parecido por no decir igual a la ceremonia de Momo y Toushiro. El encargado comenzó a decir sus palabras sobre el matrimonio, luego los novios intercambiaron un rosario. Luego vino la parte principal en que debían tomar el sake, que simbolizaba el deseo de máxima felicidad para la pareja, una vez que lo tomaron, se acercó la parte final, en que debían decir su juramento en voz alta.

-Yo Kuchiki Rukia, prometo a ti Kurosaki Ichigo, respetarte, amarte, ayudarte y cuidarte siempre por el resto de mi vida. Y le agradezco a mi Nii-sama la oportunidad y por confiar en mi, al dejar en mis manos el futuro de la continuación de las familias nobles. - Así finalizó sus palabras.

- Yo Kurosaki Ichigo, prometo a ti Kuchiki Rukia, respetarte, amarte, cuidarte y protegerte siempre por el resto de mi vida. Prometo también a mi padre, que continuaré orgullosamente el linaje de las familias nobles.

Así concluyó todo, ya estaban casados, luego vino la fiesta, en la cual había mucha gente presente, los novios optaron por saludar a sus amigos primero.

-¡Rukia estoy tan feliz por ti!- dijo Momo abrazándola.

-Gracias, tendremos mucho tiempo para conversar, somos vecinas.

-¡Si! su mansión es hermosa, mucha suerte en todo lo que venga.- dijo su amiga- nos vemos después.

-Gracias, nos vemos.

-Felicidades Ichigo- saludó Ikkaku- Espero que esta nueva etapa sea buena para ti y, nos veremos en una semana.

-¿En una semana? ¿Por qué?

-Es tradición, cuando te casas tienes una semana libre, ¿No lo sabías?

- No, ahora me entero. Eso suena bien.

-Mucha suerte y felicitaciones.- habló Yumichika.

-Gracias muchachos, bueno los veo dentro de una semana.

-¡Claro!- respondieron.

- Felicitaciones pequeña Kuchiki, aunque ahora debería decir pequeña Kurosaki.

-¡Renji!- saludó abrazándolo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Muy feliz y tu?

-Yo estoy feliz si tu lo estás.- contestó.

-Hola Renji- saludó Ichigo quien había llegado recién al lado de Rukia.

-Hola, felicitaciones.

-Gracias.

-Ahora que tenemos nuestra propia mansión puedes ir a visitarnos un día- habló emocionada.

-Claro, puedes ir un día en la tarde y conversamos.- agregó Ichigo.

-Gracias, bueno seguro deben seguir saludando a los invitados, asi que no les quito más tiempo.

- Nos vemos- dijo Rukia.

La tarde igual se hizo un poco tediosa para los recién casados, tenían que saludar a todos, conversar entre otras cosas, finalmente llegó el momento en que se iban a retirar a su nueva mansión.

- Ichigo, nos veremos en unos días supongo, cuida mucho a mi tercera hija.- Dijo Isshin.

-Claro que lo haré.

- Mucha felicidad en todo lo que venga y, Kurosaki lo mismo que dijo tu padre, cuida mucho a Rukia.- dijo Byakuya.

-Si, capitán Kuchiki.

Una vez finalizada esa conversación, se fueron, tomaron el carruaje que los llevaría a su nueva mansión. Rukia iba muy emocionada e inquieta, Ichigo sólo sonreía sutilmente. Llegaron y Rukia se maravillaba por lo hermoso de la mansión, tenía una entrada de piedra, un jardín muy grande con arboles, parecía un bosque pequeño y al fondo estaba la mansión, bajaron del carruaje y entraron en la mansión, ya estaba adornada, las paredes tenían dibujos de la naturaleza, arboles, el cielo, soles etc. Tenía muchas habitaciones, incluso su propio baño termal, no pudieron apreciar mucho porque ya era tarde. Asi que optaron por ir a su habitación.

la cual estaba iluminada con faroles y tenía un gran futon al medio, en un gran armario, estaba guardada y cuidadosamente doblada toda la ropa de ambos, y en un mueble estaba el resto de sus pertenencias.

- Todo esto es hermoso.- dijo Rukia mientras miraba su habitación.

-Cierto...

-Bien, señor esposo, iré a cambiarme de ropa, no creas que no me he dado cuenta que aún la herida de tu costado no ha sanado bien. - dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Y eso que significa?- siguiendola con la mirada

- Que iré a ponerme mi yukata, para dormir- respondió.

-No te atreverías...- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Ayer te dije que te dejaría dormir hoy, soy bastante consecuente.- dijo sonriendole, luego se retiró rápidamente y fue a cambiarse antes de que Ichigo pudiera contradecirla.

Ichigo optó por recostarse en el futon, su padre había hecho todo lo posible por sanarle su herida, pero aún tenía una cicatriz y un poco de dolor. Y ahora estaba ahí, en su nuevo hogar, con su esposa, como había pasado el tiempo, parece que hubiera sido ayer cuando chocó en ella en aquel bosque.

- La verdad no soy tan consecuente.- dijo ella de pie frente al futon. Ichigo quedó impactado, Rukia traía sólo una Yukata de seda bastante corta, que dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas, en la parte superior tenía un escote y el detalle del lazo que la amarraba marcaba su cintura.- ¿Te sorprendí?- preguntó.

-Mucho- respondió sin salir de su impresión.

Rukia se acercó gateando y lo primero que hizo cuando se acomodó sobre él fue besarlo lentamente al tiempo que con una gran destreza deshizo el nudo de su kimono y dejó expuesto su torso. Luego comenzó a besar su cuello mientras acariciaba su pecho, Ichigo respondía respirando entrecortadamente. Rukia continuó con su labor besando su pecho hasta que con sus manos llegó a la cicatriz de su costado, la acarició con la punta de los dedos, y sintió como el se estremecía frente a ese roce. Entonces fue consciente de su creciente estado al sentir una presión en su muslo. Terminó de abrir su kimono dejándolo desnudo, el mismo terminó de quitárselo, entonces Rukia tomó el miembro de él entre sus manos, mientras las movía de arriba hacia abajo, pudo sentir la tensión de Ichigo y sus graves gemidos, mientras eso la motivaba a ella seguía intercalando besos, por su abdomen, pecho, cuello y luego su boca.

-Rukia-susurró Ichigo respirando cada vez más rápido.-Es mi turno.- logró decir, al tiempo que reunía la suficiente fuerza para intercambiar la situación y esta vez ella quedar debajo de él.

Le quitó la yukata con una gran impaciencia, casi rasgando la seda, una vez que se la quitó sonrío, ahí la tenía frente a él desnuda como la primera vez, y su precioso cabello azabache esparcido en la almohada. No se cansaba de admirar su piel tan blanca y tan delicada, sin contenerse más la besó con una pasión tan grande que Rukia soltó un gemido sobre su boca y movió sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, ya estaba comenzando su dulce tortura, con su lengua recorrió el contorno de su boca luego bajó a su cuello depositando húmedos besos, siguió por su pecho mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus senos. Rukia arqueaba su espalda mientras gemía fuertemente. Continuó su camino besando su abdomen, sus caderas, luego volvió a subir hacia su boca, la cual lo esperaba ansiosamente. Besó sus labios iniciando una batalla con sus lenguas, luego sin romper esa unión se acomodó entre sus piernas y entró en ella con un fuerte movimiento. Ella gimió fuertemente, sentía un intenso calor en el centro de su femineidad y un placer muy grande. Ichigo no estaba en una situación muy distinta de ella, al entrar en ella cerró lo ojos y contuvo la respiración. Era una sensación sublime.

Rukia quería tener el control, por lo que puso sus manos en el pecho de Ichigo y le dijo:- acuéstate.

Él no la cuestionó y obedeció, Rukia para no interrumpir la unión de sus cuerpos, se agarró con las piernas de su cintura y con sus brazos a su cuello, entonces ella estaba nuevamente sobre él. Flexionó lo que más pudo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, haciendo que esa posición lo llevara más a su interior. Ichigo gruñía y cerraba sus ojos, ella sonrío y comenzó a moverse, de arriba a abajo lentamente, era realmente una sensación muy placentera, Rukia veía el marcado abdomen de Ichigo contraerse con cada movimiento que ella realizaba. Se sentía muy satisfecha de ver como reaccionaba, Ichigo con sus manos tomó los muslos de ella para brindarle más estabilidad, de esta forma comenzó a moverse más rápido, hacia adelante y atrás, arriba y abajo,él se notaba cada vez más tenso y jadeaba cada vez más rápido, Rukia gemía cada vez más alto, hasta que se rindió y la tomó un fuerte orgasmo al mismo que a Ichigo, quien apretó los muslos de ella al tiempo que decía su nombre en voz alta. Una vez que volvieron a la realidad, Rukia se agachó lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó, lo adoraba, lo amaba, y el es hecho de estar ahora en su propia casa no podía ser más perfecto.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se acomodó y se dejó caer de espaldas en el futón, estaba exhausta.

-Te amo.- dijo él mirándola con sus ojos marrones más oscuros de lo normal.

- Yo también te amo.- dijo ella devolviendole la mirada.- Esta escena se me hace familiar.- dijo refiriendose a la noche de su compromiso.

-¿Enserio? A mi no- dijo mientras rápidamente levantaba las colchas del futón para quedar ambos bajo ella y comenzar a besarle todo el rostro.

-Ichigo- se quejó ella- ya me estaba dando sueño- reprochó.

-Olvídalo no te dejaré dormir. - Dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciarla con sus manos para iniciar una segunda ronda, sería una noche muy agitada.

CONTINUARÁ...

LO SÉ LO SÉ MATENME MATENME :C ME FORMATEARON EL COMPU Y NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR ANTES u.u PERO ESTE CAPITULO ESTÁ BASTANTE LARGO ASI QUE CREO QUE VALIÓ LA PENA LA ESPERA ESTE LUNES EMPIEZÓ LA UNIVERSIDAD *-* PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN ACTUALIZARÉ IGUAL, NO DEJARÉ EL FANFIC BOTADO NI NADA CUIDENSE MUCHOOOO NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! ADIOOOS

Ulquiorra sexy: me alegra mucho que te guste :) de nada un beso igual nos leemos!

Loen: Graciaas, sisi Byakuya igual no es tan malo u.u xdd saludos para ti igual nos leemos!

Mitsuki Kuromo: Tantas suposiciones! bueno puede que en algunas tengas razón xd, que te vaya super bien este año no te estrezes y mucha suerte! nos leemos!

Leknyn: Sii por fin el lemon xd y aqui les dejé más lemon jajaj Es la misma enfermedad de Hisana como una especia de resfriado mezclado con una bronconeumonia, que produce tos y todo y eso xd nos leemos :D

Misel Kuchiki: Gracias :'D espero que te haya gustado este capitulo nos leemos :DD


End file.
